The Dark Side of his Heart
by Midknight Thief
Summary: A HUGE X-over! Harry Potter,Knights Of The Silver Dragon,Kingdom Hearts ect . Organization Xlll rip the heart and soul out of Kellach and corrupt him to become one of them. Now his firends must band together and save his life, well, whatever's left of it.
1. Gathering

Book 2 in the Knight's Title series

**Chapter 1**

**Gathering**

There is a place where time stops, where no one exists. Where everywhere you look is oblivion. In this place is a city. A city that you would probably not find on the map. This city is illuminated with neon colored lights dancing in the streets and on the buildings. In this city is a skyscraper. A skyscraper so high, it has been legend to touch the very heavens. The skyscraper is said to contain all the lost memories of the world. Good and bad. No wonder this place is located in a void. Below the skyscraper is a little town square. No one knows what it is called, but it has been known to be very silent in the area. So quiet, that it would drive any calm person into madness. Where is this city? No one knows. . . . . . . .

In the town square, something was actually happening. A black portal was opening out of thin air in the town square around the skyscraper. Nothing really exciting happened really. But then out of the portal walked a person shrouded in a black shrouded hood. Silver chains hung from its black garb.

"Where are you?" It was a man's voice. It sounded patient, but irritated at the same time. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Then two more black portals opened in the air and two more people in the same black hood and robes walked out into the neon lighted plaza. They too wore hoods, so it was impossible to see their faces.

"I'm here!" said a young girl's voice. She sounded very excited.

"Why did you want us here?" The first man said, his voice was sharp.

"Yeah, you interrupted my fun!" pouted the girl.

"Torturing another captive, huh Larxene?" The girl named Larxene laughed.

"Of course!"

"You and your vicious tauntings." The first man said to Larxene.

"They don't call me the Savage Nymph for nothing Axel." The man named Axel then jeered at her.

"Not as much as you. I don't find pleasure in ripping off people's limbs as much as you hunger for blood."

"Silence!" shouted the third man.

"Yes Marluxia." Said the other two.

"Now I brought you two here for a reason," said Marluxia with a grin, "I've come up with a plan to strengthen our organization. You two are absolutely perfect for the job. What with you Axel, with your fiery strength," Axel laughed at that.

"You got that right!"

"And you Larx, with your cruelty to your enemies." Larxene giggled at that.

"You bet!"

"And me with my . . . . . . . special talents." Marluxia laughed.

"But sorry, why would we want to join you on this stupid escapade?" Scoffed Larxene.

"Because," Began Marluxia, his voice booming, "don't you want the glory of ruling the world?! Of being human?!" Axel and Larxene thought about that for a minute. The two then bowed their heads in approval. Marluxia then pulled out a faded piece of parchment and showed it to Larxene and Axel. The two read the paper over to themselves.

"That's it? You take us too little Marluxia." Axel boasted.

"But I guess we will join your mission." Added Larxene.

"Good. Besides Axel, you can show them your full power."

"I would like that." Said Axel as he raised the palms of his hands. Two rings of fire circled around his hands. The twirling fire then turned into two spinning disks.

"And Larxene, you can do whatever you wish to the others. I know how much you like to play with your food before killing it." Said Marluxia.

"Sweet!" gushed Larxene as she held her hands to her chest. A dozen kunais appeared between her fingers.

"And I," Marluxia held his left hand out in the air. In a flash, a huge, faded pink scythe appeared in his hand, "I will KILL anyone in my way with no remorse what so ever!" Spat Marluxia. The three all had deadly weapons in their disposal then.

"Well then, are we ready to go?" asked Marluxia.

"Ready!" shouted Axel and Larxene in unison.

"Then we go!" yelled Marluxia, "TO KNIGHT'S TOWER!" And they were gone.


	2. Knight's Title

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Knight's Title**

Kellach was lying in bed, snoring away peacefully. The covers were over his head. It was 6: 50. The alarm in his room would go off in ten minutes. The blinds in his room were shut, so there was very little light entering the room. The air conditioner was on, so the temperature was mild. It was a warm summer morning. Kellach's room itself was kind of odd. There were many bookshelves which held spells and recipes for his potions. There were many weird objects in his room as well. Some of these items were bat wings, newt eyes, silver unicorn hair, and other mythical artifacts. On the tallest shelf in a glass case was an orb that looked like it had multicolored clouds inside of it. Kellach called it his "Last Resort" for fighting. He has never used it once, and he is glad that he hasn't. His bed was one of the only normal things inside of his sleeping quarters. It was nice and soft with dark blue covers. The timber bed had many carvings on the bed legs. Dragons of many shapes and sizes were engraved onto his bed. At the bedpost was another shelf where Kellach kept some useful and sentimental items. Some of these items were pictures of his friends, his silver dragon pin, a shiny dagger, and most important of all was his mother's spell book. This he cherished most of all because it was all he had left of her. When Kellach was five, his hometown Curston was attacked by demons. Many people lost their siblings, friends, and parents. Kellach and his brother Driskol lost their mother. The book serves as a memory of his mother to Kellach. That is what makes Kellach determined to be the strongest wizard in the world, to make his mother proud of him.

Kellach was still snoozing in bed. It was 6:58, in two minutes Kellach would have to wake up to his blue carpet and his gray walls. Kellach was the leader of the group of heroes called Knight's Title. He and his two friends Hermione and Jake had founded the league. Many friends have joined since then. They all live in the huge tower on the edge of a mountaintop. The view was absolutely beautiful in the morning summer sunrise. But Kellach wasn't always part of Knight's Title. He was originally part of an ancient society called The Knights of the Silver Dragon. It was a group of ancient warriors that defended the town of Curston from the horrors around them. His brother Driskol was also in the group. Driskol was a master swordsman and an aspiring bard. Kellach's friend Moyra was also in the society with him. Moyra was the town thief and a damn good one at that, she never got caught. Kellach's master Zendric brought them into the society. But since then the three of them had parted ways. Driskol became a legendary bard known throughout the land. Moyra fell in love with a wealthy kind man and gave money to charity. And Kellach founded a new legion of heroes, Knight's Title.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!

"Uhhhhhg! Alright already, I'm getting up!" Kellach groaned as he pressed the off button on the alarm clock. He grudgingly got up. He found Neji sitting on his bed. Kellach nearly jumped out of his skin, let alone his bed.

"How long have you been here?!" gasped Kellach, his heart racing.

"I'd say about an hour." replied Neji. He was wearing a Life Is Good tee shirt with blue PJ bottoms that were decorated with white sheep.

"Damn, you'd make a great spy." Said Kellach.

"Thanks," Mused Neji, "technically I already am one."

"Why are you in here?" asked Kellach. Neji went rigid.

"_He can't find out why I'm here!" _Thought Neji.

"Breakfast in bed of course!" Neji said happily as he took out a tray with pancakes, Orange juice, and apple, and syrup.

"What's the occasion?" said Kellach surprised. He was eyeing the stack of pancakes hungrily.

"Oh just for being such a great buddy!" Beamed Neji as he pinched Kellach's cheeks. This was odd; Kellach had never seen Neji so bubbly. He had NEVER seen Neji bubbly at all.

"Wow, this food smells delicious!" Exclaimed Kellach as he began to shove forkfuls of pancakes down his throat. Neji had a scary looking smile on his face at he tousled Kellach's hair. Then the two boys heard a loud whistle blown from outside.

"THANK GOD!!" Neji shouted as he pulled Kellach away from the food while he was mid-chewing. He instantly stopped patting Kellach's head. His smile was gone. He then pulled Kellach towards the door.

"What's happening?" asked Kellach as he threw on his purple mages robe.

"Don't know, but it can't be good." Neji said nervously. Kellach opened the door. He had no idea what he was in for.


	3. Party

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Party**

SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLACH!! Every single one of Kellach's friends was outside of his room in a huge clump surrounding Kellach in a wave of noise.

"Hey! You guys remembered!" Kellach had a huge smile on his face. All of his friends had party hats of many different colors on their heads. Multicolored streamers and balloons decorated the whole tower. The friends hugged each other.

"You guys are the best!" grinned Kellach.

"We know." Replied Jake. This made them all chuckle.

"Well follow us to the lounge, your gifts are waiting there." Said Neji. The crowd squeezed down the narrow hallway to a spiral stairwell to the lounge.

"WOAH!" The whole lounge was full of presents of many different shapes, sizes, and patterns.

"OH MY GOD!" Kellach cheered. "I HIT THE MOTHERLOAD!!" Each present had bright wrapping paper and a handsome little bow. Kellach and friends sat on the 90 degree angled couch on the lounge.

"I'll open that one first." Said Kellach as he pointed to a small box topped with a cute, pink bow.

"Yay that's mine!!" exclaimed Aang as he airbended the box right to Kellach. Kellach's fingers twitched, he was so excited! He slowly unwrapped the basketball sized box. It was a black box. Kellach quickly opened up the box. Inside was another black box. And in that box was another black box. And in THAT box was ANOTHER black box. Finally Kellach was left with a very small black box that fit into the palm of his hand. Kellach carefully opened the small box. Inside was a small, blackish gray pebble. It was smooth and round.

"Awwww thanks Aang." Said Kellach shyly, "what is it?"

"It's a pebble." Aang said.

"Oh." Kellach said quietly. Kellach was about to put the pebble in his pocket when Aang then scooped the pebble out of Kellach's hand.

"Watch this!" said Aang, he was very excited. He rubbed his index finger on the top of the pebble for five seconds. In an instant, two small, coal eyes blipped onto the pebble. It grew 4 small legs and a mouth hole. It hopped out of Aang's hand and landed on Kellach's hand. It crawled up to his hand.

"Heh ha! It tickles!" The pebble then crawled up to Kellach's shoulder. The pebble then licked Kellach's cheek with a large, lolling tongue.

"Aw, he's adorable! Thanks Aang!" Beamed Kellach. Aang grinned and tapped the pebble three times on its head, and the pebble instantly became nonmoving.

"You can also use him for your spells." Added Aang. Kellach put the pebble in his pocket.

"OK," said Kellach, "how about that one." He said as he pointed to a medium sized, white colored present.

"Alwright!" Cheered Knuckles as he handed him his gift. This went on for about an hour. From knuckles, Kellach got a soft, fire-proof cloak. From Shadow and Jake, he got a Nintendo Wii with the video games Super Smash Bros Brawl, and Super Killer Bunny IlI. From Sasuke, he got a very advanced spell book with a magic pen that wrote whatever the person said. From Amy, he got a massage chair and a subscription to spellcaster monthly. From Arya, he got an Ipod Touch. Then, there was one gift left.

"I'll get it." Said Hermione. It was a plain blue box with a sparkly white bow.

"It's from me." Said Hermione quickly. Kellach ripped open the wrapping paper. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. It was a scrapbook. It was lime green with white trim around the edges. In the center of the book, was a picture of the whole gang at a New Years Eve party. The top of the picture had a banner that read "HAPPY 2008!" over the group. Amy and Arya posed as Charlie's angels. Shadow, Knuckles, and Jake were in a pyramid formation. Sasuke and Aang were laughing with everyone else, a root beer bottle in their hands. And Hermione and he were in the center of it all, Hermione was shown kissing his cheek. Kellach looked surprised, and blushing. Kellach wiped a tear from his eye. He was blushing. The whole group crowded around Kellach to look at the book. He flipped through the pages. There was the time when they all went to Disney, and Jake puked on Sasuke while riding Splash Mountain. There was Shadow's fourteenth's birthday, when Knuckles and Aang loaded the cake with firecrackers and the cake exploded spewing frosting all over Shadow when he blew out the candles. And there was the time when Arya, Hermione, and Amy went to the Mall of America and were wearing Halloween costumes from an emporium; Hermione was a princess, Amy was a pumpkin, and Arya was a witch. Everyone laughed together as they flipped through the pictures. By the end of the book, Kellach was grinning and tears were streaming down his face.

"Thank you so much Hermione," Kellach smiled and wiped his eyes free of tears, "Thank you everyone!" said Kellach happily. They all had a group hug. Kellach then got up; the scrapbook fell from his lap to the ground.

"Whoops!" Kellach picked up the book, and a small piece of paper slipped out of the bindings. It was pink. The writing was legible. A girl probably had written it in a hurry. Kellach read it quietly to himself.

MEET ME ON THE ROOF AT MIDNIGHT. PLEASE DON'T BE LATE. I'LL BE WAITING.

HERMIONE

Kellach's heart skipped a beat.

"_Hermione? Midnight? Roof? ON? THE?" _Thought Kellach.Thousands of images of him with Hermione flooded into his head. He was in ecstasy. Time had seemed to stop right then and there. His insides were doing back flips.

"Oh my god! Tonight! Roof! Of! **MIDNIGHT!!" ** Everyone but Hermione turned around to face him. They had confused looks on their face. The room was silent; you could hear a pin drop. Kellach saw Hermione tense up. But then the others ignored it and headed of to their rooms. Kellach hadn't realized how loud he had been. Kellach blushed slightly. He took the slightly crumpled paper and slipped it into his pocket. This would have to wait till later.

"Hey Kellach? Want to play the Wii with us?" Knuckles, Shadow, and Jake were attempting to hook up the Wii to the big fifty-inch screen TV.

"Sure," said Kellach dreamily as he walked over to them. Kellach never kept his eyes off of Hermione as she walked up the spiral staircase to her room.


	4. The Roof

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Roof**

It was 7:00 PM. Shadow, Jake, and Knuckles were playing Super Killer Bunny lll in the lounge. They were munching on watermelon. Kellach was on the couch, eating an apple.

"Thanks again for the Wii guys," said Kellach.

"No problem dude. Happy Birthday." Said Knuckles. Kellach smiled back. The three boys continued playing.

"So. . . . ." said Jake airily, his voice trailing off, "The roof?" Kellach turned beet red. He leapt off the couch as if it were on fire.

"The roof?" Squeaked Kellach, his voice high pitched, "what roof? There's no roof, no roofs here! No Surry! No roofs at all, who wants cake?!" Kellach sprinted out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Shadow questioned. Aang then flew from out of the nearby window by riding his air glider. He swiftly landed next to Shadow with ease.

"What, you can't see it?" said Aang, he sounded surprised.

"You know, just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean that you know everything." Shrugged Shadow.

"I usually do." Aang replied.

"True, true." Knuckles added.

"Like I said, you really can't see it?" Asked Aang, perplexed at the three boy's confusion.

"See what?!" shouted Shadow, Knuckles, and Jake at once. They were really getting tired of Aang's knowledge.

"Kellach is in love with Hermione, duh!!" Aang said matter-of-factly.

"WHA?!" Gaped the three boys like goldfish.

"Uh huh. Haven't you noticed it?" said Aang, "he blushed around her, Liked her gift the most, and he shouted The Roof! out loud." Said Aang smugly.

"Oh, yeah. The Roof," smiled Shadow, "He's taking her up there huh? Happy Birthday to him!" He smirked.

"Ah the Roof, good times, good times." Said Knuckles with a sly grin.

Hermione and Arya were in Amy's room. Amy was sitting cross-legged on her fluffy pink bed while staring blankly at her hot pink ceiling. In fact, her entire room was pink. "Lovefool" was playing in Amy's I-Pod speakers. Hermione and Arya were beside Amy on the bed. Arya was applying a curling iron to Hermione's ginger hair. Amy was coating Hermione's nails with azure nail polish. The tree girls were munching on popcorn. Hermione was very antsy; she couldn't even keep still for twenty seconds.

"Oh my god, can't midnight come any sooner?!" groaned Hermione. Amy gave her a weird look,

"What's gotten into you? What's so great about midnight? Amy stopped, "oh, oh, oh. . . . . The Roof?!" Amy gilled loudly. Hermione quickly nodded her head. The other two girls sighed dreamily.

"Ah The Roof," sighed Arya, "I remember when Knuckles took me there about a year ago when we met. What a night! I mean he bent over to me, put his lips to mine and. . ."

"I don't think we need to go into details Arya." Hermione stuttered quickly.

"Oh fine," Huffed Arya, defeated, "so who are you taking up?" asked Amy quickly.

"Kellach." Sighed Hermione dreamily. The other girls screamed in delight.

"Oh girl!" shouted Arya.

"I know!" gushed Hermione, "what with his gorgeous sapphire eyes, and his straw blond hair. Those devilish eyebrows and that gentle sweet smile." Swooned Hermione.

"Well don't pass out yet, or you'll spill nail polish all over my bed!" said Amy jokingly.

"Oh I wonder if he's this nervous?" stammered Hermione.

Kellach was in Shadow's room. Shadow was sitting beside Kellach. All the boys in the tower were asleep except for the two. The TV was off, and a bunch of soda cans were strewn on the floor. Kellach was fidgety. Shadow was staring at him as if he were about to explode.

"So she chose you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah man, she did." Said Kellach with a grin. It was 11:50. He had to be on The Roof in ten minutes. His palms were sweating up a storm. He tried reading his spell book but his hands just kept shaking too much, and he dropped it whenever he tried to hold it. He tried watching TV, but there was nothing but romance movies for some reason and that make him shake even more. He even tried drawing, but he couldn't stop drawing her face. So he sat there with Shadow for those ten Minutes. 11:55. Kellach changed into a black tux with matching pants. He pulled out a rose.

"Good luck Kell," Shadow patted his friend's back, "you are gonna make her very happy." Kellach got up from the chair and slowly walked to the door. Kellach gave Shadow a thumbs up.

"Wish me luck!" and he left the room.

Hermione was standing at the door, her stomach full of butterflies. Amy and Arya were standing right beside her. Hermione was wearing a purple blouse with a matching skirt. She had a diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair was curled and a few strands had purple beads. It was 11:55.

"Oh I have to go girls!" said Hermione. She hugged her friends.

"You are gonna make his day Hermione." Smiled Amy.

"Go get him tiger!" Grinned Arya in approval.

"Thanks guys, for everything." Said Hermione, her eyes beaming.

"No problem Hermione, now hurry up and get to The Roof, I bet he's waiting for you already." Amy said. The girls hugged again.

"Well, I'm off!" and she left the room.

Kellach and Hermione both ran for the double elevator. The two were so dolled up in fancy attire; they didn't even recognize each other. The two pushed the down button. What felt like hours, actually took seconds and the elevator doors opened. The two walked into their separate elevator. After a minute that felt like ages, the doors finally opened to The Roof. Kellach and Hermione walked up to the roof. . . . . . and saw each other. They both doubled back. Hermione noticed the black tux with the carnation. He had a rose in his hand. His black shoes were sparkling.

"Hey." Said Kellach.

"Hey." Said Hermione. The two stood close to each other. The full moon was beautiful and it shone down on the two. The sky was a beautiful blanket of stars. The glorious landscape of mountains and lakes were in full frontal view beyond the tower. It was a truly picture perfect scenery.

"Happy Birthday Kellach." Said Hermione softly.

"Thank you Hermione." Replied Kellach. They just stared at each other as sweet music began to play. Kellach held out his hand. Hermione eagerly took it. The two began to waltz on top of the tower. Kellach and Hermione didn't keep their hungry eyes off of each other. They slowed down a bit as the song changed to a slow dance. Kellach held Hermione's waist and Hermione wrapped her hands around Kellachs' shoulders. They were both very close to each other.

"This is nice." Smiled Kellach shyly.

"Yeah, it's very sweet." said Hermione as if in a trance. The music swelled around them.

"You know," Kellach began, "you probably have the cutest eyes I've ever seen." Hermione blushed.

"Well," replied Hermione, "you always have a big grin across your face. That always makes me happy Kellach." Smiled Hermione. Kellach gave a little laugh and held her hands.

"You have to be the most intelligent, caring, sincere, and beautiful girl I know." Said Kellach to Hermione, his heart beat erratically as he said it. He looked into her eyes. He slowly moved in closer to her. Hermione did the same.

"_This is it." _ Thought Kellach with growing anticipation.

"_THIS IS IT!!" _ Thought Hermione, her heart racing. The two leaned in even closer. Their lips were begging to become one. Almost there. Almost. Just a little closer now. . . . . . . . about an inch apart. Kellach and Hermione closed their eyes. The cool night then became a bit warm, and a small breeze blew by. Kellach stopped.

"Did you hear something?"

"Only the sound of your breathing." Hermione said dreamily. The temperature rose around them. It was now eighty degrees, and rising. Kellach and Hermione began to sweat. Then it got even hotter. It must have been at least over 100 degrees. Kellach began to sweat even more. He took a breath and stopped. He coughed, and clutched at his chest. He couldn't breath! Hermione's face turned terrified. She backed away from Kellach. She screamed,

"Behind you!!" It was too late. Kellach was knocked to the floor and was sent sprawling to Hermione's side. Kellach turned to see who had attacked him. A man with shocking inferno dyed spiked hair. He was holding two spinning disks of fire. He had a green streak that ran down each of his eyes. And he was wearing a black zipped up coat. The mysterious man gave a booming laugh.

"Happy Birthday Kellach."


	5. A New Evil

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A New Evil**

"The name's Axel," the man said, "got it memorized?" Axel glowered at the now frozen Hermione. She glared daggers at Axel.

"What do you want?" said Hermione through clenched teeth, her tension growing.

"Oh just the birthday boy. That's all we want. . . . . . and his heart!!" Axel lunged at Kellach. Kellach dodge rolled the assault and began to chant furiously. He reached for his spell component pouch, but it wasn't there!

"Looking for this?" asked Axel as he held up a brown rawhide pouch.

"You know I can do more than just magic." Growled Kellach as he karate-kicked Axel in the chest.

"Ooofhh!" Axel held his chest.

"Lousy little whelp!" grunted Axel. He held out his disks, fire erupted on the disks. The air around the three became unbearably hot. Magma began to burst out of the roof top. The roof was now covered with it.

"BURN BABY!" Axel shouted in delight. Kellach instantly grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her towards the elevators. Axel shot fireballs at the two as they ran for the elevator.

"Hahahahahaha!! Just keep running! You'll tire yourselves out eventually." Laughed Axel in a frenzy.

"What are you doing!?" Shrieked Hermione in pure terror.

"Do you trust me?!" Shouted Kellach over Axel's sadistic laughter.

"More than anything." Smiled Hermione.

"Hold on then!" shouted Kellach as he switched directions and headed for the roof's edge.

"Are you crazy?! That's a twelve story drop!" Hermione screeched.

"JUST TRUST ME!!" Yelled Kellach. Hermione closed her eyes.

"JUMP!" They leaped off the tower. Kellach grabbed Hermione's waist as she did the same. They hugged each other as they free fell down the tower, their hair blowing in their face. Kellach then took out the pebble he got from Aang. He chucked it downward at the 5th story window. It shattered and sent crystal debris hurtling to the ground below. Kellach then lunged at the broken window and the two crashed through into a quiet room. The shattered glass cut Kellach and Hermione's arms and faces. Kellach had cuts across his chest and legs. His tux was torn right off of him. Kellach and Hermione seemed to land on a comfy bed. The two lay down beside each other. They were breathing heavily. The light turned on. They were lying right beside Aang. They fell right on the sleeping guy.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Yelped Aang as he was rudely awakened. Aang pulled the covers up to his chin.

"What are you two doing in here?!"

Kellach gave Aang a cute little face and spoke to him in a mock voice,

"Oh, we had a very scawy dweem so we wanted to sleep in your bed for the night."

"Really?" asked Aang.

"What do you think?!" shot Hermione at Aang. So Kellach and Hermione filled Aang in on the details.

"If what you're saying is true, we've gotta warn the others." Aang said. He quickly sprinted out the room. The instant he got into the hallway, ten thin needles landed on Aang. They seemed to be electrocuting him.

"YAAAAAA!!"

"Aang!" Hermione and Kellach yelped as they ran to the hallway. At the end of the hall was a girl dressed in the same black garb as Axel's. She had blonde hair that went into two upward pigtails. She had a very immaculate face. In her gloved hands she held 5 kunais. The weapons were all crackling with electricity.

"Greetings losers, I am Larxene the savage nymph." Said the girl with surprising venom in her tongue.

"Oh, and get out of the way or I will kill you." Larxene added. Hermione took a step towards Larxene.

"What did you do to Aang?" Hermione stammered. Larxene laughed at that.

"Oh he just got shocked by my appearance," Said Larxene as she flicked her hair, "we really just want the wizard boy. Just relinquish Kellach and we won't kill anybody." She said, the venom escaping her throat again. She then disappeared in a flash. She reappeared behind Aang's paralyzed body. She held a kunai to Aang's throat.

"Ya hear that?! No wizard, NO AIRBENDER!!" screamed Larxene in rage, pushing the kunai closer to Aang's throat. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck. Larxene was enjoying Hermione's look of pain. Larxene pushed the kunai closer; more blood ran down Aang's throat. Larxene was cackling like a madman. She then went rigid. Larxene then lost consciousness and fainted next to Aang. Standing over Larxene's body was Neji. Hermione gasped.

"What did you-"

"Gentle fist to the head," Answered Neji, "it didn't kill her though. She'll be conscious any minute. Get going you two. I'll hold her off." Neji knelt down to Aang and attempted to rid him of paralyses. Kellach nodded at Neji, and ran down the hallway to the spiral staircase. They ran taking the stairs two at a time.

"Run!" screamed Hermione in a whisper. She was trailing right behind him. Everything around her was a blur. Who were these people trying to attack Kellach? And why did they want Kellach's heart? They didn't see where they were running. They were so frantic, they collided right into a sleepwalking Jake.

"Ugh, Wha? Huh?" Jake woke up.

"Uh, where am I?" grumbled Jake.

"On the 3rd floor." Replied Kellach and Hermione quickly. Jake saw their scared faces.

"What happened to you guys?" So Kellach and Hermione informed Jake on the situation.

"Yikes! We need to get out of here!"

"Ya think?!" The other two replied to Jake. Kellach and Hermione grabbed Jakes hands and dragged him along with them. They ran for the foyer room. They leaped over the couches in the lounge and sprinted through the hallways to the Foyer room balcony. The room was completely gray, but the moon made the room shine eerily. In front of them was the large stairway that led to the marble foyer floor. About six yards away from them were the glass doors to freedom. The three walked down the long staircase warily. Their backs were up against each other. It was quiet, too quiet. Jake then spotted a pink sakura petal on the floor.

"That wasn't there before." Said Hermione puzzled. Jake slowly walked to the petal, and bent down to pick it up.

"NO! DON'T!" gasped Kellach. It happened fast. The second Jake touched the petal a huge red gash cut Jake from the head down. Jake fell over, dead. His scarlet blood was pooling on the white marble. Kellach and Hermione couldn't believe what they were seeing. Hermione gasped in horror. Kellach tried to sway the grisly image.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kellach and Hermione stopped. A man in a black garb was standing over Jake's bloodied corpse. He had brown wavy hair that went to his shoulders with a pinkish tint to it. He was holding a light green scythe with a curved faded pink blade. The edge of the blade was stained and dripping with Jake's life force. Kellach snarled,

"Who are you people and what are you all doing here?!"

"Heh heh, my dear boy. I am Marluxia. Number llX of Organization lllX. We're here for you Kellach. Now come with us if you don't want your dear friend's death be in vain. You don't understand the power we each hold. If you don't come with us, I'll cut your little girlfriend to ribbons." Marluxia said calmly as if he just asked Kellach to a picnic. Kellach was now up against the wall. He fumbled in his sleeve for a button. He found it, and he pressed it firmly three times.

"Well Kellach, what is it gonna be? You or your girlfriend?" Suddenly, an alarm was heard, and out of thin air Sasuke, Neji, Amy, Arya, Knuckles, and Shadow appeared beside Kellach and Hermione.

"Fine. Have it that way then." Sneered Marluxia. He clapped his hands. Axel and Larxene appeared next to him.

"What are your commands Marluxia?" Axel and Larxene asked.

"Kill them."


	6. Bloodshed & Tears

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bloodshed and Tears**

All hell broke loose. Axel lunged at Sasuke, Knuckles, and Shadow. He spun his disk like saws. The temperature around them began to rise.

"Don't go dying on me boys!" Axel said playfully.

Larxene was unmoving for a minute. She watched Amy and Arya's movements. Larxene then shot a bolt of lightning from her fingertips at the two girls. Amy and Arya did a triple back flip dodge. Larxene then ran at such speeds, she disappeared.

"Where is she?" Asked Amy more to herself than Arya. Then Larxene appeared behind Amy and plunged a razor sharp kunai into her back.

"Ahhh!!" Screamed Amy, bending over in pain. She was growing rigid. She was becoming paralyzed just like Aang was.

Marluxia disappeared. Kellach, Hermione, and Neji stood back to back; waiting for him to strike. Nothing could be heard but the three's conjoined breathing. Then a pink slash in the air like a bright light tore at Neji.

"Rotation!!" Neji shouted as he spun, creating a dome of chakra. Marluxia's attack failed.

"You boy," growled Marluxia to Neji, "you are really starting to tick me off." Neji froze. He realized that Marluxia was right behind him. Marluxia held up his hand and yelled,

"Petal Storm!" Kellach and the others were then engulfed in a torrent of sharp flower petals. The petals were merciless as they scraped and severed the three. All they could hear was a roar of wind.

"Ahhh!" yelped Neji, "how do we beat him?"

"He's faster, stronger, and more experienced than other people we fought before," contemplated Hermione as a petal flew across her purple blouse and cut it right off to reveal a white dress shirt, "Wait! I think I just found his weakness, I have a plan guys. . . . . . .

Axel was in a heated battle between Knuckles, Shadow, and Sasuke. The battle was taken to the stairwell. Axel was shooting flames at the three boys, he was on the defensive.

"That's it!" roared Axel, "no more games!" The entire stairway instantly was set on fire. A ring of red fire circled around Knuckles, Sasuke, and Shadow. They were trapped inside. Axel walked into the scorching cage of inferno.

"No way out now." Sneered Axel.

"We weren't looking for one." Answered Shadow, and he aimed a punch at Axel. Axel dodged it, and Shadow found himself punching Axel's spiked disks.

"Yeow!" yelped Shadow. His hands were bleeding. Knuckles then punched the stairs. The impact sent a fissure right for Axel.

"You guys are boring." Yawned Axel. The stairs then gave way beneath him. Axel was falling to the basement.

"This is my chance!" said Sasuke through clenched teeth. He leapt off the stairs and into the hole after Axel. Sasuke held his hand down towards Axel. Sasuke grabbed his own wrist. His hand then crackled with black electricity.

"Chidori!" Sasuke then charged down the walls to Axel and slammed his electrified hand into his chest.

"Agh!!" Axel groaned in pain. Axel landed onto the concrete floor of the basement. A small crater formed. Sasuke still had his hand in Axel's chest.

"Cough! Well played my friend, you are more powerful than I thought." A dark portal opened up in the ground beneath him. A red hooded figure about the size of a book floated out of the portal. And another one, and another one. Hundreds began to pour out. They slowly flew out of the black void.

"Oh, and Sasuke," said Axel. Sasuke looked down. He saw not Axel's body in the crater, but his own. Sasuke had attacked himself.

"How did you- arg!" Sasuke fell over, a huge red gash in his chest. Blood was dripping from the wound. Axel was standing over him. The red creatures had a red fireball above their heads. They were ready to attack Sasuke. They were a never ending army.

"Catch ya later then," said Axel cheerily as a black portal opened up and Axel stepped through. He didn't have a single scratch on his body.

Amy was immobile on the ground. Larxene was laughing. Arya then punched Larxene in the back of the head. Arya strangely walked right through her.

"A shadow clone!" Arya gasped. Arya then quickly bent down to remove the kunai from her comrade's back. The kunai was spattered with blood. Amy slowly got up.

"Thanks Arya."

"No problem." Arya smiled back. Then Arya was punched right in the face. She fell backwards; landing on her bottom, her nose was bleeding. Arya got up slowly. She was cursing loudly. Larxene was grinning menacingly.

"You bitch!" Arya Kicked Larxene continuously in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She wavered a second, then slapped Arya across the mouth and spat in her face. The loogie dripped down her face slowly.

"Oh no you didn't!!" Arya growled. She grabbed Larxene by the hair and smashed her perfect face against the wall. Larxene's nose bled and she grew very dizzy.

"You are so dead!" Larxene screamed. Larxene threw knives from her sleeves at Arya. Amy ran for Larxene and tripped her. Larxene landed with a loud thunk! Arya jumped in the air and spat out toxic needles from her mouth like a machine gun. Larxene blocked the whole assault with her kunais.

"Ugh, I'm getting tired of this. I'm just going to kill you now." Larxene said slowly as she held out her hands to the air. Ten jagged lightning bolts flashed into her outstretched hands. Larxene chucked the bolts at Arya and Amy. The two girls struggled to dodge them, but Arya got a bolt to the leg and fell over, unable to move her left leg. Amy was struck twice in each arm and she bent over, clutching at her bloody upper limbs.

"Num!" Larxene shouted quickly, and she disappeared. Out of nowhere, Amy and Arya were then bombarded with a flurry of kunais. The two girls found themselves with kunais sticking all over their body. Larxene then reappeared. She was licking her kunai with joy.

"Mmmmm, your suffering tastes good!" she said in mocking delight. Larxene then disappeared again and was replaced by eight clones of herself. The eight Larxene clones circled the girls, trapping them.

"We're gonna tear you apart." Said the eight copies, their kunais ready to strike.

Marluxia had his three captives right where he wanted them. The petal storm was still slicing the three.

"NOW!" Kellach held his right hand high. Neji and Hermione joined him.

"KNIGHT'S TRINITY!" The three shouted in unison. A blinding white light enveloped Marluxia. The Petals stopped and fell to the floor. Neji, Hermione, and Kellach punched him in the chest, knocking him backwards into a pillar. Marluxia got up, and blindly slashed at the three with his long blade. They easily dodged the attacks.

"Aha!" Said Marluxia triumphantly as he hooked Hermione with his blade and cut a deep gash into her shoulder.

"Ack!" gasped Hermione and clutched at her shoulder, blood oozing between her fingertips. Kellach took note of this. His eyes turned fiery as a blazing sun.

"YOU MONSTER!" shouted Kellach at the top of his lungs. Kellach quickly chanted, and his hands turned into fire.

"DIE!" Kellach smash palmed Marluxia continuously in the chest and face. He was punching with every word, scalding his skin with every breath.

"How! Dare! You! Hurt! Her!" Marluxia then grabbed Kellach's hand. His grip was like an Iron vise. Marluxia began to chant a forbidden spell.

"Oh god of the heavens of Hell give me thy power to grasp the essence of life of thou shalt I smite with the powers of this beyond!" A symbol of a heart with arrows through the middle was appearing on the ground floor. The heart had holes in it.. Kellach was completely caught in the middle of it. Marble from the floor chipped and rose in the air.

"FORBIDDEN REMOVAL!" Marluxia shouted.

Marluxia then Held his hand close to Kellach's chest.

"What are you. . . . . . . AHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGK!!" Cried Kellach in agony.

Marluxia shoved his hand right into Kellach's chest. Kellach coughed blood. Marluxia ghastly moved his hands around Kellach's body, looking for what he was searching for. Kellach continued to vomit blood onto the floor. Marluxia then found it! Marluxia then clenched his fingers around the object. Kellach then coughed up a torrent of blood. Neji and Hermione watched in horror as Marluxia then pulled the object out of Kellach with a grisly squishing noise. Marluxia was holding Kellach's beating heart. Kellach then collapsed into a gigantic pool of blood with a splash.

"NO KELLACH!!" Cried Hermione, her scream coming short. She could barely speak.

"What?!" gasped Neji.

Marluxia clutched the heart in his fingers.

"At long last, KELLACH'S HEART!!" Marluxia cackled Joyously. He then snapped his fingers. Larxene and Axel appeared at his side.

"Let's go, we have no more need to be here," Marluxia scowled, "you can keep the remains," he said simply. Marluxia threw Kellach's mangled body to Hermione. And like that they were gone, leaving Hermione and Neji in despair with two corpses at their feet.

**NOTICE!**

**Yeah, I already have the next 8 or so chapters already written, so tell me how you like my story so far.**


	7. One Hundred and Twenty Seconds

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**120 seconds**

She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it. Hermione was down on her knees.

"I . . . . . I don't believe it. He's, he's, Kellach is . . . . . . . dead." Tears welled up in her eyes. She could hardly finish her sentence.

"Neji, go take Jake and Kellach to the ER immediately." Gasped Hermione, she could barely breathe. She felt sick to her stomach.

"We aren't loosing them, are we?" Neji asked Hermione quietly. Hermione viciously shook her head. Neji quickly picked up the bloodied corpses and rushed them out of the foyer. Hermione found herself shaking uncontrollably. She wrapped her arms around her chest to keep from shattering. She took a look around the foyer. It was a sea of red. The white tiled floor could barely be seen. The staircase was on fire. Sasuke then crawled up from the stairs. Hermione saw a deep wound in Sasuke's stomach.

"Oh my god!" cried Hermione. She held her hand to her mouth and screamed.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm fine." Sasuke grunted.

"You have a freaking hole in your stomach!!" Cried Hermione in hysteria. She took out her wand and shouted, "Apiski!" The wound began to sew itself shut. The cut was still there, but it wasn't life threatening anymore.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can do for now," Hermione said quietly, "Is Shadow and Knuckles ok?"

"They both are only slightly bruised and burned. They are fine. Let's go see Jake and Kellach." Sasuke then walked up to the staircase, walking along the hole. At the top of the stairway balcony laid two very cut up girls.

"Damn, this is bad." Sasuke cursed. He lifted the limp Amy and Arya from the floor. They each had yellow kunais sticking out of various areas.

"What happened?" Amy said in a daze.

"We lost, horribly." Hermione said defeated.

"What happened?" Arya sat right up, but regretted it as a twang of nausea ran down her body.

"Come with us," Sasuke said quietly.

Hermione Sasuke, Amy and Arya passed by Aang. He was still unconscious. They had Amy take him to the infirmary to help rid him of Paralysis. On their way to the ER, they passed by Shadow.

"Hey guys, so is Axel and the others gone?"

"Yeah they are." Hermione answered.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked Arya.

"We have some casualties." Sasuke said.

"Who?" Shadow demanded.

"Well, we have a lot of injuries you see. And I'm afraid. . . . . . . Jake is dead." Hermione quickly bit her lip. It was the wrong thing to say. She could see by Shadow's facial expression.

"What?!" Shadow's eyes watered. He shouted.

"Let's head to the ER, Kellach isn't doing so good either." Said Sasuke as the 4 now ran to the infirmary.

Hermione, Aang, Shadow, Neji, Sasuke, Knuckles, Amy, and Arya were beside Jake and Kellach's operating tables. The robot doctors were doing the best they could with Jake. Jake had lost way too much blood. He was going to die for certain.

"Shadow. . . . . ." Jake spoke very weakly to his best buddy.

"What is it Jake?" Pleaded Shadow. His face was white as a ghost. This very well may be Jake's last words.

"I'm gonna miss ya buddy, even though I never beat you at killer Bunny. . . ."

"Oh and fanboys, I'M NOT GAY!"

Jake then forever closed his eyes. Those were the last words he spoke. His heart beat slowed.

"Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. . . . . . . . . ."

Hermione's heart sank. Salty water droplets fell from her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were wet, but he didn't cry. The others had a solemn look on their faces. The same couldn't be said for Shadow. Shadow was at Jake's bedside, bawling.

"My buddy's really gone!!" Shadow cried. His sadness quickly turned into anger, "I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL KILL MARLUXIA!" Shadow was crying in blind rage. Hermione then walked up to Jake, she held his head in her arms. Hermione kissed Jake's forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you Jake. We all will." Hermione said through silent tears.

Hermione then walked over to Kellach's bedside. By the look of things, things weren't doing pretty good for him either. He was going to die. The doctors said that he had two minutes to live.

"Hermione. . ." Kellach breathed, "I don't have much time, life without a heart isn't rewarding. . . . ." Kellach laughed half heartedly.

"Even on your. . . . . . your deathbed you are still making jokes," Uttered Hermione with a faint glimmer of shallow joy.

"Kellach," Began Hermione, "I still didn't give you your birthday present. . . . ." said Hermione. She sat on his bed. She then lay right beside him. She put her arms around his half-dead body. She put her warm hand against his icy cold cheek. And she kissed him. Kellach held her, and their lips were locked together for those last 120 seconds. The two were crying.

"_I'm never going to see him again. . . ." _ Thought Hermione, her tears falling like rain. It was the essence of passion. Those two minutes felt like two years. Finally, the clock chimed. Kellach lips went cold. His breathing was shorter.

"Kellach?" Hermione gasped.

"I. . . . . . love you . . . . . . . Hermione." Said Kellach with a smile on his face.

"Bury me in the courtyard,"

"I'm not burying you anywhere. You aren't dying on me!" Hermione said frantically.

"Hermione. . . **stay strong**." And he spoke no more. His eyes were open, lifeless and cold.

"No, don't; no don't die on me please!!" Oh god!! Kellach!! Don't die!!" Hermione was crying in hysterics. The others rushed in to see her. Hermione was in an uncontrolled fit of sadness. The robot doctors rushed in.

"Please Ma'am we need to remove his body.

"DON"T YOU LAY A DAMN FINGER ON HIM!!" Screeched Hermione as she whipped out her wand and encased herself and Kellach in an icy dome. She whipped her wand and sliced the robots apart.

"SECTUMSEMPERA!"

"CRUCIO!!"

"CRUCIO!!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Hermione screamed and killed the robots beyond compare. Hermione was in a blind rage. She stared at her friends in blind frenzy. Everyone backed away from her.

"DON'T COME NEAR HIM!!" She screamed to the others. She held Kellach's dead body in her arms.

"Oh Kellach!!" She sobbed. Everyone else left the room; they were brushing the slight tears from their eyes. Hermione stayed with Kellach all night.

"**He's gone, forever. . . . ."**

It was Dawn. It was drizzling slightly. There were a group of people all dressed in black. They were in the courtyard standing over two open graves. In the front were Shadow, Neji, and Hermione. Amy, Arya, and Sasuke in the back. Neji was comforting Hermione. Aang was up in front of the open graves. He was a monk so he was doing the ceremony.

"Bring them in," Aang said sadly. A group of men in white carried two ivory coffins towards the open graves. As this was happening, Amy Arya and Hermione all broke down. Hermione cried on Neji's shoulder, Arya on Knuckles, Amy on Sasuke. Shadow was the only one with dry eyes. The graves were now filling with dirt. No one could hear Aang speaking.

Shadow leaned over to Neji's ear and whispered,

"If I get my hands on that Marluxia, I swear I will show no mercy on him." Shadow said curtly. The three of them stood there in utter silence. A slight breeze blew through their hair.

"Let's go," Neji said solemnly. The group then left the courtyard in silence; their hearts were even heavier than before.


	8. The Voice

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Voice**

Hermione was on her bed, she was hugging a soft pillow to her chest. She couldn't cry anymore. She took out a book from a nearby bookcase, and began to read. After ten minutes, she got tired of reading. She lied on her bed, and then fell asleep. This routine went on for a week. She never left her room except to use the restroom and to get food. Other than that, she was curled up in a ball in fetal position on her bed. She wanted to die. But she didn't have the strength within her to do it. She felt like she had a hole in her chest. It got bigger and deeper each day. She was losing grip of herself.

Finally, one day there came a knock on her door.

"May I come in?" It was Neji. Hermione was sitting on her bed. She was staring at the door.

"Sure, come on in," Hermione said weakly. Neji turned the handle and walked inside. He was carrying two piping hot mugs of hot chocolate. He held out one of the mugs to her. Hermione had her arms wrapped across her chest to keep from coming apart at the seams. She kindly took the mug and relaxed her arms.

"Thanks," Hermione smiled weakly. Neji then sat on the bed next to her. She could tell that he had something on his mind. Neji then got a good look at Hermione.

She was a disaster. Her long curly hair was frizzed and all over the place. She had dark purple sores under her eyelids from the many sleepless nights she has had. She was paler and a bit thinner than before. She must have lost about ten pounds. Neji then spoke.

"You know that you have to come out sometime." Neji said to Hermione. Hermione did not answer nor look at him. She sipped her coca.

"I mean it, you really have been scaring everyone with this behavior of yours, especially me," Neji blurted. Hermione froze. She now looked at him warily. Neji continued.

"You haven't been eating, you barely speak anymore, and you never leave your room. MY GOD! Hermione, I'm begging you, just stop it!!" Neji looked very concerned. Hermione had never seen him this distraught. He usually keeps his cool. But this was different. Neji was struggling to keep it together.

"I. . . . . .I'm saying this because I care about you Hermione, just don't kill yourself!" Hermione gasped at this. She then realized what she had been putting her friends through this past week. They thought the worst for her. Hermione felt like a basket case.

"Thank you for actually caring about my feelings Neji. That makes me feel a bit better." Hermione gave Neji a shy smile.

"_It's a start," _Neji thought. "I'm glad about that Hermione." Neji smiled back. They then just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They were very close to each other. Before Hermione had time to react, Neji was up against her lips, his arms around her.

"MMPH!!" Muffled Hermione under her lips. She threw Neji off of her. Neji hit the end of the wall with a loud bang. Hermione ran at Neji and slapped him across the face. She then punched him with every word.

"YOU ARSE!! WHAT. . . . . . .THE. . . . . . .HELL. . . . . . .IS WRONG. . . . . . . .WITH YOU?!" She growled with rage.

"GET OUT!!" She yelled. Neji than ran out of the room. He spilt his hot chocolate, the cup shattered on the carpet. Hermione sighed and began to pick up the broken pieces of plastered clay. She then noticed that she was blushing.

"Stop it!" she said to herself. Hermione then continued to pick up the mess.

"_Hermione Granger?" _

Hermione jumped

"Who's there? What is that noise?" Hermione then saw something on her pillow that she didn't see before. There as a black computer chip on her pillow.

"_Hello?" _ The voice asked. The sound was coming from the black chip. It sounded metallic, robotic, inhuman.

"Are you a robot?" Hermione asked the chip.

"_NO YOU IDIOT, it's a voice transmitter!!" _ The voice shouted, _"Er hem, sorry about that." _if the voice sounded robotic, then apparently this person did not want to be found or heard. He must be undercover.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked the person through the chip.

"_For confidential purposes, I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. . . . . . . . But I guess you could refer to me as Metal." _The voice garbled out of the chip.

"Ok Metal," Hermione started, "why is this chip in my bedroom?"

"_I have been watching you Miss Granger," _Metal said,_ "I know that you have suffered a very heavy loss recently. Unfortunately, so have I. My- Er hem, __partner __has been kidnapped by Organization lllX. They are a nasty cult whom are dressed in black and hunt down a specific thing. I do not know what they are after, but I do know that they __**are **__willing to kill to get their way. I have been trying to figure out their plans but so far, their cryptic location is an unfathomable task as it is fighting them."_

"Wait, Organization lllX? I know them! They just terrorized our house about a week ago!"

"_Yes, I can see that now." _ Metal said to Hermione through the transmitter, _"I know that you are a member of the prestigious __Knight's Title__, is that correct?" _ Metal asked. Hermione nodded, "Yes." Metal's voice then sounded pleased.

"_Well that is a very helpful ally in my part then." _ Said Metal joyously.

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, puzzled.

"_I am going to need your cooperation in this. I need you to help me save my partner. If you can do this, we might be able to then overthrow Organization lllX and end their rein of terror. Also, I can. . . . . . . . . Save your boyfriend."_

"YOU CAN WHAT?!" Hermione shook the chip. "You can save Kellach?!"

"_It's difficult, but yes. I believe I can. So, do we have a deal?" _

Hermione thought it over. She wanted nothing more than to be with her beloved again. She knew it would be tough, but she knew she would pull through. She was a witch after all.

"Yes, I accept Metal."

"_Good, good."_ Said Metal, _"but we need to meet each other privately, face to face. Bring your pals with you."_

"Where can I find you?"

Shadow was sitting on the couch. Aang was watching, "America's next top model." The theme song could be heard playing through the stereo speakers on the TV. Amy and Arya were watching the show with him. Sasuke and Knuckles were munching on fresh baked muffins, ignoring the TV.

"I want to be on top." Said Aang. Amy then laughed loudly,

"Aang, only girls can be in that contest."

"Oh yeah what makes you so special?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Well for starters, I am a beautiful pink hedgehog!" scoffed Amy.

"Yeah Amy. But first maybe it is best that you suck in that flabby stomach of yours." Laughed Arya.

"Oh yeah Arya?"

"Yeah but unlike you, I'm drop dead gorgeous," said Arya as she flipped her long, elegant purple hair, "AND I'm sweet to others, right Knuckles?" cooed Arya. She slinked right beside him. Knuckles' cheeks turned bright pink.

"Uh, of course sweetheart." Smiled Knuckles.

"But Arya, you'd have to comb that ratty ass hair of yours at least once in a while," said Sasuke smugly.

"Why you little. . . . ." growled Arya. The whole group began arguing. Amy was holding back Arya from clawing Sasuke's eyes out with her fingernails. Aang kept yelling for people to be quiet. Knuckles and Sasuke were yelling just for the hell of it. It was utter chaos until Hermione burst into the room. Everyone froze. They looked at her with concerned eyes as if she were about to explode.

"Everyone!" Hermione yelled, "We're going to Hogwarts!"


	9. Xemnas

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Xemnas**

Marluxia, Larxene and Axel walked out of the dark portal.

"That was too easy!" laughed Marluxia as he carried a clear jar with a beating heart inside. The bottom of the jar had a small pool of blood.

"Xemnas will be pleased." Axel chimed in.

"MARLUXIA! I said leave the killing to me! I barely drew blood on any of them!" fumed Larxene. The three had warped out of the tower and into a room that was completely white. They were standing in front of a white automatic door. The doors slid open. All around this large white room were huge chairs. They stuck out of the walls like a marble staircase. There were fourteen chairs in all. The white ceiling stretched above to the heavens.

"Let's go," Axel said, "He's waiting." The three of them then leapt up the stairway up to the ceiling. They reached the top. On the ceiling was a symbol of a mutated heart. This was the symbol of the Nobodies. A Nobody was what remains were left after a heart left a human. Some Nobodies control special talents. Organization lllX was made up of thirteen super Nobodies. No one knows why these people are after hearts though. Axel then put his palm against the symbol, and pressed it. The symbol then dematerialized from the wall. What was left was a hole in the ceiling. A steel ladder hung from the hole. Axel and the others climbed the ladder and stood in an elevator. It was of a silver color, with tints of black here and there. This elevator only had two buttons, each with a glowing pink heart shape. Axel then put one of his gloved hands into his sleeve. He fumbled in there for a bit then found what he was looking for. His forefinger landed on a small button. He pressed it, and the elevator came to life. A beam of light flashed through the elevator and scanned the area for intruders.

"_All clear,"_ the elevator had a futuristic voice chip implanted in it, _"Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, where would you wish to travel to?"_

"Up!" Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia shouted in unison.

"_Very well,"_ the elevator said as the metal gears churned and shot the three upward to their destination. The three waited as a catchy tune played in the elevator. Larxene began to hum to the familiar tune, but Marluxia glared at her and she stopped instantly. Finally the elevator came to a calm halt. The elevator spoke in its metallic voice,

"_Floor fourteen, The Altar of Naught."_ The three nodded at each other and stepped out onto the roof of a grand fortress. The sight from above was simply stunning. The fortress was floating over a deep trench in the middle of a large city. The view before them was called Dark City. The entire skyline could be seen from up top. The scenery was a wash of neon color. The sky was an indigo black with white dots scattered across the night. Axel and the others walked up a small curving flight of stairs to a grand altar roof. Right at the foot of the altar was a glimmer of light. Above their heads was a colossal cloud-like form in the shape of a heart. It had a gaping blackish purple hole in it. This was Kingdom Hearts. Axel and the others stopped to admire its beauty. The three then looked directly in front of them. They were staring at a man with long, straight silver hair. He was wearing the familiar black cloak that Organization lllX always wore. He had his back turned to them. He was standing in front of an unknown machine that had many flashing lights of different hues. The machine had a keypad and a monitor that showed a great deal of data. The three then walked forward to the man. Marluxia then bowed down in front of the man. Axel and Larxene mimicked his action.

"Master, we have captured his heart." Said Marluxia, still bowing before the man.

"Stop your groveling!" said the man in a deep commanding voice. He still had not turned to either of them. The man then sighed, "I see that the invasion went well," the man said.

"Better than expected, Xemnas." Larxene said to the man named Xemnas. Xemnas then tuned to face the three others. He had tan skin that looked like he had laid himself in the sun for hours. This was odd because there is no sunlight in Dark City. He had thick silver eyebrows. And those eyes. His eyes were of a scarlet malevolence.

"Then we must start phase two immediately." Xemnas told them with his smooth deep voice.

"What's phase two?" asked Axel.

"Hand me the Jar Marluxia," Xemnas demanded. He held out a black gloved hand. Marluxia did so and handed him the jar containing Kellach's heart.

"At last, the purest heart of the purest child!" cackled Xemnas, "oh yeah, phase two. I want you three to go track down Kellach's nobody. He will be very powerful. I don't know what name the man goes by now. If you succeed in this, the Organization will have achieved its first goal. Search all over the universe if you have to. Now go!"

"Alright, don't get your hair in a bind Mansex." Axel chuckled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Bellowed Xemnas in a rage.

"Jeeze, calm down Mansex," Marluxia sighed.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS ROOF!! ONE!

TWO!

TWO AND A HALF!!"

"Oh fine, we're leaving," Larxene said. The three then snapped their fingers. Three black portals appeared behind them, "have a pleasant day Mansex!" The three laughed like hyenas and slapped each other high fives as they each walked into the portal. They were then gone. And Xemnas was alone. He slapped his face. He hated it when they played the "Mansex" card. It was a gross anagram that the Organization found out when Xemnas wrote his name on a whiteboard. People figured it out, and they won't let him live it down. Xemnas then sighed and placed the Heart jar into a secret compartment in the blinking machine. He then strode into the elevator. The doors clicked shut. Xemnas then pressed a button in his sleeve. The elevator once again came to life. A beam scanned Xemnas and the elevator identified him.

"_Xemnas, where would you like to go?" _ Asked the elevator in its robotic voice.

"Bottom floor." Xemnas said.

"_Very well." _ The elevator replied. And Xemnas traveled down to the very bottom of the fortress. The same catchy tune played in the elevator. Xemnas tapped the elevator in tune. The elevator then came to a halt.

"_Floor B1, Nothing's Cell." _ The elevator announced and the doors swung open. He was in a dim lighted cell-like area. The only light in the room were the torches hung on the walls. Unlike the very futuristic fortress, this place was extremely low tech with its stone walls. Xemnas then walked past dozens of empty cells. He then came up to the end of the hallway. There was a single cell at the end of the hall. This cell actually had a person inside. It was too dark to see who it was.

"So are you finally ready to start talking?" Xemnas asked the person in the cell.

"I'll never talk! I know that he is coming to save me. I know he is!!" The person cried.

"Oh save it!" Xemnas shouted and out of his fingers shot a red energy. The person instantly became unmoving. H was passed out.

"You are in a place where no one can find you. No one is coming to rescue you, Mr. Elric.


	10. Encounter at Hogwarts

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Encounter at Hogwarts**

Everyone in the lounge gawked at Hermione. The room was silent. Shadow was the first to speak up.

"Meh, what the hell? I'll go."

"I guess you could count me in as well." Knuckles said while raising his hand. Hermione stared at the two with eager eyes.

"Perfect, I really only need two people anyways. You two are great for the job I need. Let's go." Hermione then ushered Knuckles and Shadow out of the room.

Everyone was still quiet. Amy then spoke up.

"Did anyone actually want to go?"

"Nah," everyone answered in unison. Amy looked at the clock; it was 12:00PM.

"Arya! It's twelve! Guess what that means?!" Amy squealed. Arya then yanked the remote out of Aang's hands. He protested, and Arya switched the channel.

"We're watching _The View_!" Arya cheered. The boys gasped. The TV screen showed a group of women around a couch. They were chatting with someone about a chick flick.

"Oh dear god!" Sasuke muttered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Neji gasped

"Shield your eyes!" Sasuke yelled.

"It's too much for me!" Neji cried.

"Boy, that Rosie 'O Donald is a bitch." Aang murmured.

Hermione led Shadow and Knuckles down a rickety staircase to a small stone door. Hermione pushed against the door, and it slowly opened. She ushered the two boys inside. They were now inside a dim lit, cramped room. It was musty and humid. The walls were just concrete. The room was humid because there was no ventilation, no windows at all in this small room. The only thing in the small room was a dusty, moth-eaten couch.

"So Hermione, how are we getting to Hogwarts?" said Shadow as he plopped down onto the couch, sending a plume of debris out of the cushions.

"What? You guys haven't figured it out yet?" Hermione said.

"No, we haven't miss know-it-all," sniffled Knuckles, the dusty room was getting to him.

"We're going to Apparate." Hermione answered.

"Apparwhat?" The two gasped.

"Apparate, teleport." She said. She then flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"You can seriously do that?" Shadow asked, perplexed at Hermione's answer.

"Any wizard or witch can do it," Hermione scoffed, "I've done it tons of times."

"Why didn't you do it when we had to save Neji? That would have saved us a lot of time." Shadow said quietly.

"Simple, I can only Apparate to places where I've been or remotely seen on a map." Hermione said Matter-of-Factly.

"That's a crappy skill then, can't even teleport to Antarctica." Knuckles laughed.

"First of all, why would I ever want to go to Antarctica? It's freezing cold there! Second of all, I COULD Apparate there if I've been there before." Hermione jabbed at Knuckles. He then groaned.

"Forget it let's get to Hogwarts, the heat in this room is unbearable."

"Alright, stand in the middle of the room with me," Hermione instructed and they did so, "when I say go, grab my waist." Hermione took a deep breath and concentrated on the destination. Knuckles and Shadow did a unison gulp of fear.

Hermione took a breath to speak. The two guys grabbed her waist.

"I forgot to mention the sensation of Apparation. It's kind of like being squeezed through a tight cylinder. This is not for the claustrophobic, okay?" The two boys nodded, and let go of her waist. Hermione then concentrated on the destination once again. She took a breath to speak, and Knuckles and Shadow grabbed her waist. Hermione took another deep breath, and sneezed into her sleeve.

"For god's sake, just say go already!" Shadow yelled.

"GO!" Hermione growled. Shadow and Knuckles held tight to Hermione's waist as the three disaperated from the room. The three were drifting in space. Shadow could feel his body being compressed thin. It did feel like being squeezed through a tube. Knuckles could barely breathe; the pressure was too much for him. Hermione looked calm, almost in euphoria. She was taking deep breaths; she seemed to be dealing with the pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped, and the three got a feeling of falling.

"Hold your breath!" Hermione gasped to the two boys. The three free fell through oblivion, and then a hole opened up, and the three teens crashed into the icy waters below. Hermione was the first to emerge from the surface. Her hair was matted across her face. Shadow and Knuckles came next, and they were coughing and sputtering.

"I told you t-t-t-t-two to h-h-h-h-h-h-old y-y-y-y-y-y-our breath!" Hermione chattered. The water was freezing to the bone.

"You c-c-c-c-c-c-could have w-w-warned us earlier," Shadow shivered uncontrollably. The sky above them was pitch-black. The only light was coming from the full moon. It had to be past midnight.

"This is H-h-h-h-h-h-h-hogwarts? This is an icy lake!" Knuckles grumbled. Hermione groaned and pointed to a far off castle in the distance. There were faint glows of yellow light in the windows. The entire castle was on the edge of a thick cliff.

"Oh," Knuckles grinned sheepishly. The three then started to swim to shore.

"We need to get to the grounds quickly, or we will freeze to death!" Hermione yelled to them. They sped to the edge of the water, and plopped out of the lake and onto solid ground. The three were shaking violently.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-this won't help at all," Hermione shivered. She took out her wand,

"Incendio!" A hot wave of heat overwhelmed the three. Their clothes were dried, the shivering stopped.

"You're a Life Saver Hermione," Shadow grinned. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go." The three walked up a stone path to the grounds. Hermione, Shadow, and Knuckles arrived to a wide outclearing. The castle of Hogwarts could be seen plainly on the hill above them. The area was silent.

"Uh Hermione? Why are we here again?" It was knuckles who asked.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered. A blinding light shot out of her wand and illuminated the field.

"Seriously Hermione, why did you have to come here?" Shadow demanded Hermione. Hermione was silent.

"Tell us!" Knuckled shouted.

"Shut up! Look." Said Hermione quietly. She pointed a finger in front of her into the darkness. A figure in a black cloak emerged from the shadows and towards the three. He had a hood over his head, so his face was shrouded. He was however, very short. He was just barely reaching 5ft.

"Glad you could come." The man said. But it wasn't a man's voice; it was a teenaged boy's voice. He sounded to be her own age.

"Metal?" Hermione asked.

"You know this guy?" Shadow gasped. Hermione nodded. She took a step towards the boy.

"Why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked Metal.

"To test you of course!" Laughed Metal. He clapped his hands together. A blinding light energy crackled around the boy's gloved hands. He was gone.

"Wait!" Hermione shouted.

"What do you think he meant when he said, _to test us" Shadow_ questioned. The ground beneath them began to rumble, the three began to stumble. A black aura then appeared in the sky. It was the same aura portal that the Organization used. The wind around them picked up. And then out of the portal, emerged a gigantic pair of hands.

"I think we are about to find out. . . . ." Knuckles gasped.


	11. Heartless

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Heartless**

The hands then pulled at the aura, more was about to come out.

"I knew it was a trap!" Hermione yelled to herself.

"No you didn't," Knuckles sighed. The air became heavy; a full figure came out of the aura. What was floating now in the air was a huge black orb with gigantic hands protruding from it. The hands each had a pair of chains wrapped around them. Hermione tensed up, something about this creature unnerved her.

"Well, now the fun begins," Shadow grinned, pulling out a chaos emerald. Shadow's skin began to glow green. Energy crackled around him. Knuckles smashed his fists together,

"Let's tear this blob thing to shreds!" Knuckles yelled. Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Let's do this," Hermione growled. Her wand crackled a purple energy. The three were ready to go! But right before they struck a blow, the monster glowed a bright red. It rumbled, preparing to explode.

"Get out of the way!" Hermione cried. They ran to the sides. Hermione raised her wand and screamed,

" Grantado!" A huge dome-like shield protected Hermione, Knuckles, and Shadow from the huge explosion. All they saw in front of the dome was a blinding yellow cloud blast. Nothing could be made out of anything. Finally, the dust cleared. Hermione removed the shield. What was standing before them now was a colossal, black, and hulking great monster.

"What is **that**?" Hermione gasped. It looked completely inhuman. It had red eyes all over its body except for the head. There was only a grinning, toothed mouth on that face. It had a gaping hole that went right through its stomach. It stood over eight feet tall. It only had two legs and a pair of large arms that went to its knees. Shackles with broken chains were cuffed around its wrists and ankles. The beast gave an inhuman growl. The beast then grabbed a nearby tree and with mere strength uprooted the tree. Hermione and the others were opened mouthed.

"We're so screwed. . . . ." Shadow murmured.

"This is a Heartless! Try to beat it if you can! This particular Heartless is called EX, good luck, you will all die!" Metal cackled, and disappeared in a flash. Hermione, Shadow, and Knuckles were now left to deal with EX. The monster then threw the tree right for Knuckles' skull. Knuckles ran at the tree and made a fist. He then swung at the tree and punched it with so much ferocity; it shattered into a shower of wood chippings.

"We have to kill this monster!" Hermione yelled. She ran right to EX. The beast took its fists and beat the ground, trying to flatten her. She swiftly dodged the assault. She aimed her wand at EX.

"Defendo!" A long slash was sent out of her wand and cut EX's leg. The beast gave a loud cry of pain. Knuckles then continuously punched the ground, creating an earthquake and EX began to stumble a bit.

"That's my cue," Shadow grinned. He held out his green emerald. He held it over his head.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow's fur glowed even brighter. He flew at EX with breakneck speed and heel dropped the monster. EX fell to the ground. Shadow wasn't done; the beast was too slow for his fluent movement. Shadow then struck EX with a flurry of homing attacks. Knuckles punched the ground, sending rocks to fly upward, and he smashed them into EX's way. The monster was loosing the battle. But then, EX got up with a flip, and nearly crushed Knuckles.

"Knuckles!" Hermione jumped and pushed him out of harm's way. Hermione then slid underneath EX, but he caught her. EX closed its many eyes. When they opened, out shot a rainbow colored hyper beam from every eye.

"Hermione, look out!" Shadow yelled.

"Expeliarmus!" Hermione cried, and a shield enveloped her, causing the hyper beam to ricochet towards the skies. Hermione and the others were backed into a corner. EX then did something else unexpected. The hole in its stomach now had an orb in its place. The orb was black. It was made of a dark energy, the three were sure of it. EX let out a growl, and the orbs flew out of its stomach towards them. The three couldn't dodge them all. They were like little mines, exploding on contact.

"Aggh!" The three gasped as they were blown backwards from the blast. EX then unexpectedly charged at Shadow, he was no prepared for this and the blow was a critical hit. Shadow was tossed across the field like a rag doll. He smashed through a couple trees and landed into the lake.

"Shadow!" Hermione and Knuckles shouted. But then EX picked up Knuckles and flicked him like a booger towards Hermione. Knuckles were shot like a bullet at Hermione and the two collided down the field and into the lake with Shadow. Shadow was unconscious. Knuckles slapped him across the face.

"Wake up you idiot! We're gonna die!" Knuckles yelled frantically.

"Oh!" Shadow sprung upright. He looked dazed. The three were beaten up. EX would be at the lakefront in a matter of minutes to finish them off, they had to think fast.

"This monster is so strong," Shadow groaned, "it's taking all my strength just to keep up with it."

"There has to be a way to kill it," Knuckles sighed. Hermione studied the situation they were in. She stole a glance at EX for a second.

"Maybe there **is** a way, listen up you two." Hermione whispered the plan to them.

EX was still at the field. Metal went to its side.

"I knew they couldn't beat you." He mused. EX replied by making a low guttural noise from the bottom of its throat.

"Sayonara, Knight's Title. It was futile to challenge, huh?" Metal gasped. Coming up from the hill were Hermione, Knuckles, and Shadow with a very serious look on their faces.

"NOW!" Hermione screamed. Shadow and Hermione ran at Knuckles' side. Knuckles ran the fastest. He then picked up Shadow and threw him at EX.

"WHAT?!" Metal Gasped. Shadow landed right below EX. Shadow held out a purple chaos emerald. His fur glowed purple.

"Chaos Cyclone!" Shadow then began to run in a circle. He ran so fast, he was nothing but a purple blur. The blur then picked up even more speed; so much speed the wind velocity was lifting EX from the ground.

"NO!" Metal gasped. EX was becoming more disoriented by the minute.

"This is the end Metal!" Hermione bellowed over the sound of the wind. Knuckles then picked up Hermione and threw her upwards at EX. Hermione flew upwards right above EX. Knuckles then ran at Shadow. He then gave Hermione the signal. Hermione pointed her wand at EX.

"Sectumsempra!" Hermione cried. EX was assaulted with a flurry of slashed across his body. Knuckles then leapt right into the cyclone and rode it upwards. He was gonna land right below EX.

"Sky Uppercut!" Knuckles yelled, and his fist landed right against EX's back. The two-pronged attack was too much for EX. It fell to the ground with a loud, earthshaking thud. Hermione Knuckles and Shadow stood next to each other, panting rapidly. They had done it. EX lay there, dead. Now before their eyes, EX dissolved into black particles. A heart flew upward into the sky. The three stood there, watching the sky. They then heard slow clapping.

"Bravo Knight's Title, Bravo," it was Metal, "but I must be leaving now." Metal took a few steps back, and then turned and made a ruin for it. But Hermione was faster and tackled him to the ground. She then sat on top of him. She pointed her wand right at the hooded man's face and said,

"Oclumense!"

Hermione was them bombarded with dozens of images. She saw an image of a mother on her deathbed holding out her hand to her two beautiful blonde sons. A weird star shaped symbol drawn in blood flashed in her mind. She saw a boy with straw blonde hair with matching eyes smiling at a huge silver suit of armor. She then was shown an image of a beautiful house on top of a countryside hill. She gasped as she saw the house set fire before her eyes. Hermione then got quick flashes of the same blonde haired boy with the suit of armor. Then she was blinded by a red light. She saw the boy on a stone floor, bleeding to death, clutching at a silver suit of armor with tears streaming down his eyes. She saw a grotesque monster besides him, glaring at him. She couldn't take it anymore when she heard the boy's earsplitting screams of fright.

Hermione then gasped and opened her eyes. She was back at the Hogwarts grounds, staring at the cloaked man.

"You . . . . . . . you aren't part of them, are you." Hermione said slowly, she could barely get the words out. Hermione removed the hood from the man. She gasped in shock. Staring back at her was the same boy from her visions. He had blonde hair with matching yellow eyes. He smirked, "What gave it away?"

**NOTICE!**

**Ok, here is where it gets a little bit foggy. I haven't really had the time to write the next chapters. I lost the rough drafts to chapter 12, The Brothers Elric, so I have to completely rewrite that one. The chapter after that Is a pit of a comic relief chapter, so I have to wrack my brains for that one... I have already written Chapter 14, and I am on the works on Chapter 15. Stay put, I will have the next chapters up in the next few weeks. I have been very busy with schoolwork and other things. If you have any concerns with the story, Ideas, or just some praise foe it, please put it in your reviews, that would be awesome to get some reviews for this story I have been slaving over for months. So...yeah, thanks. That's all. Remember, don't forget to give this chapter or any of the other chapters a review and be on the lookout for my next chapter around next week.**

**AllhailNeji **


	12. Return

Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Return**

Hermione was in shock. She just stared at the boy.

"You were Metal?" Hermione gasped, "All along?" The boy gave a laugh. He walked up to Hermione and the others.

"Fooled you huh?" The boy smirked. Hermione studied the boy. His personality reminded her a bit of Kellach, always happy, a smirk in his face, the blonde hair. . .

"So, who are you really?" Shadow asked questionably. The boy straightened himself and held out his hand.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Edward Elric, pleased to meet you!" Edward slapped Shadow and Knuckles high fives. The two boys didn't return the favor.

"Piss off," Shadow muttered, "You sent a monster at us and tried to kill us." He snapped. Edward slugged away from them.

"Ok, you three have every right to be cross with me."

"You're damn right we do!" Knuckles barked. He raised his fist at Edward, "I have every right in my body right now to beat the living snot out of this hobbit!" Knuckles then grabbed Edward by the collar of his cloak and raised him from the ground. Edward stared at Knuckles for a second. He then slugged Knuckles in the face, sending him flat on his stomach on the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTY YOU COULD SQUISH WITH THE HEEL OF YOUR SHOE?!?!?!?" Edward screamed in rage. He punched Knuckles again. He continued to thrash at him. Hermione then ran behind Edward and placed the tip of her wand to the back of his skull.

"Don't you dare move, or so help me god I will blow your brains right out of that fat head of yours." Hermione snapped. Edward froze, and stopped his assault on Knuckles. Hermione still held her wand to Edward's head. He then held out his hands and put them over his head.

"That's better. Now march," Hermione breathed. The four then made the trek to the lakefront. All were silent till they could see the icy waters of Hogwarts. Hermione then cursed. Shadow and Knuckles looked at her.

"It's not going to work," Hermione sighed, "We're stuck here." The three boys' hearts sank.

"What do you mean, _It's not gonna work?!" _ Mimicked Shadow in Hermione's voice. The three looked at her while she thought it over.

"Well for one thing, we can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Well have to go back into the icy lake," Hermione mumbled. Shadow and Knuckles exchanged horrified looks, "Furthermore, it is going to be extremely painful on us if I Apparate four people. I can only do three at a time. We are gonna have to chance this one." Hermione told them. Shadow still looked frightened.

"So, back into the frigid hell?" Shadow asked with a bit of hope in his heart. Hermione then nodded. Shadow and Knuckles moaned in despair. Hermione and the others then slowly made their ways into the water.

"Bloody Hell that's cold!" Hermione yelped when the water reached her stomach.

"It's like fire!" Edward moaned. The four were shivering madly. Hermione could barely hold her hands out.

"Now g-g-g-g-guys, hug m-m-m-m-me." Hermione chattered, her lips the color of cerulean. The guys each held tightly onto Hermione's waist. And once again, the four teens disappeared from sight. They were then drifting through nothingness. The feeling of being compressed through a cylinder washed over them. Hermione and the others could barely breathe. Then finally, it was over. They were back in the dark, musty room.

"Ok, I'm never letting you Apparate us again!" groaned Shadow. The four were soaking wet. Edward was still shivering; he had his hands wrapped around him struggling to keep warm. He sneezed loudly.

"Oh damn," Hermione snapped to herself, "Edward, you don't have any extra clothes, do you." Edward vigorously shook his head, stifling yet another sneeze. Hermione then whipped her wand at him.

"Incendio!" She shouted, the room exploded with steam and everyone's clothes were dried. Edward stopped shivering.

"Thanks, but no. These are the only clothes I have, what's the big . . . . . oh" Said Edward, the problem dawning on him now. He was decked out in an Organization Xlll cloak, the official garb of evil. If any of the others saw him in this, he was dead.

"I could just transfigure your outfit," Hermione started, "but the spell is extremely difficult. I need my spell book. It's all the way on the eighth floor. We are in the basement floor. We would need to be very elusive and avoid any contact till we got to my room." Hermione finished.

"Sounds easy enough," Knuckles replied, "Shadow and I'll distract the others."

"Can you do that?" Edward asked.

"Please, the question is can we not do it." Shadow grinned. And with that, the two boys dashed out of the room.

"That just leaves us, come on!" Hermione whispered. The two then crawled out of the room and into the stairway. They crept up the stairs. Each time one floorboard creaked, Hermione cursed.

"We can't take the elevator," Hermione whispered, "They might spot you by accident." They reached the foyer room. As they walked up the giant staircase, Hermione wondered, _"I hope Shadow and Knuckles are doing their job." _

Shadow and Knuckles reached the lounge. It was 4:00 PM; the sun had just begun to set outside the windows. The others were still in the room. Shadow and Knuckles then held something out in front of them.

"Who wants to play Yahtzee?!" They both exclaimed. Everyone's eyes lit up. They then cheered and ran to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Cake," The two whispered to each other and they slapped each other high fives.

Hermione and Edward reached the sixth floor of the mansion. Sounds of excitement could be heard from this floor.

"Oh no! We're in the lounge room!" Hermione gasped as she could hear dice being rolled from the other room.

"YAHTZEE!" Amy cheered! Everyone in the room next to them laughed and cheered.

"Should we help them?" Edward asked.

"No, they got it under control," Hermione assured. The two then sped up the staircase and were up on the eighth floor. Hermione and Edward then ran down the narrow hallway and came to a sapphire colored door. Hermione then inserted her wand into the keyhole. The door opened, and the two stepped inside.

Hermione's room was an average sized one. There was no bare space on the walls. Most of the room's space was made up of bookcases filled with books of every kind. Across the room was a plush bed with blue sheets and a ruby red pillow. A lamp was by her bedside table. Hermione then whipped out her wand, "Accio morph spell book!" A thick, purple book whizzed out of the shelves and appeared in Hermione's outstretched hand. Hermione then flipped through the book and can to the wardrobe transfiguration spell. Hermione then cleared her throat. She then pointed her wand at Edward.

"Tell me what you want to wear, in full detail please." Hermione told Edward.

"Well, I would like some black boots. Some black pants would be nice as well. A matching shirt vest. I would like one left-handed white glove. Um, a sturdy brown belt. And a red trench coat with my special insignia on the back would be preferred." Edward finished. Hermione nodded. She flicked her wrist and Hermione released a string of words and incantations. Before his eyes, Edward's black cloak transformed into his desired wardrobe. His clothes had a nice lavender smell to them.

"Thanks," Edward said.

"No problem." Hermione replied. The two just stood there. Edward was examining his clothing with much interest. Hermione just stared at him, images whirring in her head.

"How 'bout a room for you?" Hermione chirped suddenly. Edward stood before her. His eyes lit up.

"That would be most appreciated, thanks." Edward thanked her and Hermione led him out the room and to the elevator. Hermione pressed the down button and the two strode in the doors. Hermione then pressed a button that had a number "3" on it, and the elevator dropped down. Calm parlor music played as the two rode down the chute. As the elevator went down, Hermione was confused about the visions she saw in Edward's memories. _What had this boy been through?_ The elevator reached the third floor and the doors of the elevator opened. Hermione led Edward down a long and narrow hallway. Nearly all the lights were out in this area. Hermione held up her wand and a light sparked from the tip. They then came to a wooden door that was open a crack.

"Here, you can have this room for now," Hermione said half-heartedly. Ed pushed the door and walked inside. The first thing Ed noticed was the odor, like musty, stale air. He coughed. It was a plain old room with blue walls. There was a timber bookshelf with many books cramped in their old shelves. A nice bed was set across the room with a beginning shelf on the bedpost with dust spots. Apparently items used to occupy those spots thought Edward as he glanced around the space. There was a silver mirror that hung up on the wall. There wasn't a single crack on its features. The floor was blue carpet, vacuumed at least. An ebony drawer and desk were stationed on the other side of the room, papers littered the desk and he guessed that the drawers were still holding the previous owners belongings.

"I know it's not much but-, "

"Don't worry Hermione, it's a great room thanks," Edward smiled. Hermione then walked to him and placed a folded up piece of paper into his hand.

"Dinner's at 8 o' clock. Be sure to be on time, or Amy will have a fit." Hermione said quickly.

"Wait who's Amy, what's-," But Hermione was already out of the room, her rapid footsteps could be heard outside the door. Edward then stared at his hand. He unfolded the paper clutched in his hands. There was a small note tacked to the crumpled paper. Edward read it out loud.

"I found this in your black coat. I thought you wanted to keep it. Hermione." He then looked at the other paper.

What he saw made him take a step back. It was a picture of himself, with his brother. The two were smiling, their arms were wrapped around each others shoulders. Edward looked like he was about seven years of age in the picture. The other boy looked about five. A tear slowly fell down Ed's face. He reluctantly wiped it away. Edward then walked to the drawers and opened them. He was staring at a huge bundle of junk. He pulled out a ton of purple robes, a leather bound spell book, bottles of many forms containing different items, tissues, some old parchments, and two bottles of pills. Not knowing why, but Edward read the prescription bottles.

"To the owner of Kellach Masons. SingulAir. Take one pill daily. Cures itchy, watery eyes, sneezing, nasal congestion, and breathing problems." He then looked at the other bottle, a bit confused.

"To the owner of a Mister Kellach Masons. Huh, this bottle says that it is a medication for some sort of TB illness." Edward said to himself. He then saw one more item in the drawer. A pin in the shape of a silver dragon. He then took all the junk and placed them on the side of his door. He would deal with this crap later. Edward then coughed again. This room was filthy! Dust and debris hung on the bookshelves and in the air. Edward then clasped his hands together and the air around him flashed. The dust then sparkled around him. He had turned it into glitter.

"Much better," Edward said, pleased with his work. He then yawned loudly. Ed rubbed his eyes, and fell backwards onto the bed. It was very comfortable. He decided to take a quick nap, just to rest his eyes a little. He closed his eyes.

'YOU WHAT?!"

"Amy I'm sorry, what could I do? Just leave him there? He had nowhere to go and I just had to bring him here!" Hermione and Amy were arguing in the kitchen. Amy was rolling dough into a ball and beating on it with her fist.

"Ugh, just tell us these things Hermione," Amy said calmly to Hermione, "damn, that means that I'm gonna need to make more food for tonight. What's his name even?"

"Elric, Edward Elric." Hermione said.

"Well the guy better like carrot cake," Amy joked as she rolled the dough with her roller and placed it into a pan. Hermione then took the pan and put it in the oven.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so go get our guest." Amy told her.

"You don't need any help?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh no, I'm good. Go get him now." said Amy and she left her to wash the seafood.

"Edward? Edward! Get up!" It was Hermione. She was shaking Edward awake.

"What?" asked Edward groggily.

"What do you think? It's nearly eight! You're gonna be late for dinner!"

"Woah!" Edward had been asleep for four hours. He didn't know he was that tired.

"Now hurry up! Dinner is in five minutes!" Edward jumped out of bed and Hermione yanked him out of the room by the hand and they fled down the staircase to the dinner hall.


	13. Tempers

**Chapter 13**

**Tempers**

Edward and Hermione quickly ran down the spiral staircase, skipping stairs as they went to the dinner hall. The two arrived right on time. Amy was standing on the table, calling out names.

"Shadow?"

"Here."

"Arya?"

"Here!"

"Aang?"

"Here."

"Edward?"

"Present!" Edward said quickly as he nearly tripped over a chair. Everyone gawked at him. They gave Hermione a "You've got to be freaking kidding me," look. Edward turned bright scarlet and sat himself in a chair. Hermione turned a shade of pink. She stared at the chair Edward was sitting in. She looked away from him. The hall itself was beautiful. The walls were a mellow tan with wood carved trimmings of dragons. Each chair looked very costly and the table stretched from one end of the room to the other. The ceiling was breathtaking in itself. A beautiful drawing had been painted on the ceiling. It was a clouded area with dragons flying in the sky. A bright light shone through the clouds. It made Edward gape, Michelangelo himself would be pleased with the work. Hermione then took a seat besides Edward, and she brought him back to earth with the scraping of her seat. Everyone else was already seated in place. Hermione sat next to Edward, Edward next to Amy, Amy next to Arya, Arya next to Knuckles, Knuckles next to Sasuke, Sasuke next to Aang, Aang next to Neji, Neji next to Shadow, next to Shadow was an empty seat. That seat would probably never be sat in again. Next to the seat was Hermione. Shadow solemnly removed the extra chair and brought it to the storage closet. While Shadow was gone, people muttered to their neighbor about things that have been going on and other petty things. Suddenly, Amy rang a little bell in her hand. Shadow returned to his seat. Everyone grew quiet. Amy and Arya each stood up. Amy spoke first. She cleared her throat.

"Well, um, Arya and I have been slaving over dinner for hours. Of course, this is in honor of our new guest!" Murmurs could be heard around the table.

"What new guest?

"Who is it?"

"Maybe he's already here."

"I bet she's hot," Edward heard it all, and it made him sink deeper into his seat.

"Our new guest is Edward Elric! Stand up Edward!" If the other things didn't embarrass him before, this one did. He slowly got up and waved to everyone. They stared lazily at him. He quickly sat back down.

"They hate me," whispered Edward to Hermione. Then Arya piped up.

"Anywho, dinner's gonna be delicious! We have a great course set up for tonight. We'll start with some Chicken Noodle Soup with cucumbers and Watermelon on the side. Then for the Main course, Amy made a tantalizing Turkey and Pizza dinner, I made the gravy myself and the tomato sauce. We also have a side of mashed potatoes and corn with the Turkey or Pizza. Also, Amy also baked this special mystery pie! I'm sure you will love the flavor as much as we do. Oh my, I almost forgot! The dessert! It is just mouth watering! What am I still doing talking? Let the feast, begin!" Amy and Arya then sat down as plates and pies and meats danced out from the hallway and landed on the table gracefully. Then hands reached outward to grab their fill of food. Edward took some of the soup and Watermelon. He took some bread and butter and dug into the food. The others did so to. The soup was warm against his throat and the watermelon complemented the bread and butter. He poured a glass of iced tea and guzzled it down. Amy and Arya watched him eating.

"Oh it's so nice to see a guy appreciating our cooking," Amy gushed.

"I know, oh he's just gonna love dessert!" Arya added. The two girls sighed in happiness. Across the table, Hermione was giving Neji dirty looks. Neji was ignoring her obviously. Their relationship as friends had soured since the incident they had earlier that day. Aang saw the icy glare Neji was giving Hermione, and he shuddered. The only sound that could be heard was the clinking of utensils against the plates and bowls. It was very quiet so he decided to spark up a conversation.

"So Ed, where do you come from exactly?" Aang said, shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Well Aang, I hope I got that right," Edward fumbled.

"Yeah, you got it right," Aang replied back with a shy smile.

"Oh thanks," Edward returned the grin, "I'm from Risenbol, Germany. Beautiful place to live in I tell you." Edward chuckled, "I mean, it's a pretty small town but the scenery is picture perfect. You could paint a masterpiece of the view there." Edward said dreamily.

"Sounds like an amazing place to visit," Aang said, the image painted into his head. Neji was grabbing for a bread roll from the basket, but Hermione reached over Shadow and stabbed Neji's hand with her fork.

"Yeowch!" Neji gasped and rubbed his now slightly bleeding hand.

"Oops," Hermione said innocently, "must have been an accident." She giggled with a bit of venom in her face. Amy decided to change the subject,

"So Knuckles, I hear that you and Arya went to the carnival about a week ago. How was it? Explain in full detail," Amy said to the couple. She listened in with eager ears.

"Well," Arya started, "it was very nice. We went in the Funhouse and Knuckles got so scared, he had to hold me, we went on the spinning teacups and Knuckles threw up on a five year old. We went to the midway and Knuckles won me this cute stuffed teddy bear,"

"So THAT'S where you got that adorable bear!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yep, it was very sweet of him. We then went on the Ferris wheel, watching the fireworks, it was very romantic. And right before the carnival closed, he took me into the Tunnel of Love. And well, I'm not gonna explain that while our guest is enjoying our food." Arya chuckled. But knuckles wasn't afraid to talk,

"Well, what happened was I took her to the back of the attraction. We hopped into the water and she took off her-,"

"Knuckles, Not now! Ixsnay on the exsay," Arya whispered to her boyfriend.

"Oh, you mean the se-," Knuckles was about to finish his sentence but Arya elbowed him hard in the stomach, silencing him. While Knuckles rubbed his now sore abdomen, Sasuke was chatting with Shadow about nonsensical guy things.

"Are you sure about that Sasuke?" Shadows said open mouthed. Sasuke nodded, "Yes, that new Elric guy's up to no good. I can see it in those eyes of his," Sasuke snarled.

"He seems just fine," Shadow motioned to Edward who was shoving food in his jaws faster than he could chew, "Just a hungry guy that's all. Maybe he would even make a great addition to the-,"

"Don't even think about it!" Sasuke whispered angrily, "if we have that nuisance join the Title, I'd hang myself with my own shoelaces. Seriously, Kellach must be turning like a ballerina in his grave cause this runt is even in this home," Sasuke muttered.

"Hey, he might grow on us, like a weed," Shadow said,

"Yeah, you know what weeds do to the flowers Shadow?" Sasuke jabbed. Shadow shook his head, "They steal the rich sunlight from the healthy flowers and they choke them to death. Then they literally suck the life out of the flowers and turn them to mulch. Then they use the dead flowers to breed like lab rats and spread the weeds everywhere. Soon we'll have more weeds in our bountiful garden then we can take what then, huh? What we need to do is pull out the weed whacker and clean this place up before any hell can start." Sasuke finished with an icy stare at Edward. Shadow just sighed and continued eating. Sasuke then gave up and started to angrily chew at his turkey leg. While the boys were arguing about the new guy, Neji was ranting at Aang about some unimportant problem of his.

"She's a witch, I just come in to lift up her spirits and she beats on me. I'm not going to take her bull anymore," Neji huffed.

"You made out with her after her boyfriend died a week ago. That qualifies you as a huge jackass," Aang sighed to him, playing with his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"It was a comforting thing all friends do," Neji argued back. Aang laughed at that,

"Sure, _Oh hey Neji, you don't seem to be doing that great, let me kiss you to make it all better! _No. That's just a horrible thing to say to anyone after a breakup even." Aang said to Neji curtly.

"It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment," Neji started again.

"Are you insane? Even on the planet Pluto that would be considered an exceedingly ghastly thing to do after tragedy, come on you have to know that," Aang replied.

"I just have a vast fixation about the girl, of course I would never reveal that to her, ever," Neji said.

"You are a helpless, sad little man when it comes to love," Aang sighed.

"You're only twelve, what do you know about love?" Neji barked.

"More than you know my all seeing friend," Said Aang in a daze, his mind was definitely on another subject, so Neji stopped. While Neji growled in anger, Hermione was fuming within.

"_The nerve of that Hyuuga! How can he just toy with my emotions like that!? He can probably read my every thought, the creep. What right does he have to kiss me after. . . . . . after. . . . . . all that's happened in the past week? Ugh! I hate him so much I can't even bear to look at him! Uh oh, people are staring at you Hermione, look happy, and don't draw attention. There we go, now was that hard? Wait, why am I talking to myself? Oh yeah that's right, I'm brooding. Gotta brood some more. Man this turkey is delicious, gotta remember to tell my complements to Amy and Arya- no! Stop getting sidetracked! Now do something you loser! Get up! Cause a scene! Punch something! Punch someone! Punch Neji! That stupid ninja totally deserves it! Yeah, but not yet. Right when he finishes his desert, POW! He's dead. Yeah, that sounds good . . . . . ," _Hermione finished her thoughts and continued eating. Edward was thinking completely different thoughts than Hermione.

"_Oh god, I'm so embarrassed! How dare that Amy and Arya just call me out like that when I know absolutely NO ONE! I mean they are nice, pretty girls and all, especially that Hermione – NO! Stop getting sidetracked! You are here for one reason and one reason alone, to find him and annihilate the Organization. These pathetic little heroes are only gonna slow you down. But wait a minute, these people are being very courteous, the least I can do is help them save their lives from the perilous oblivion that waits for them. . . . . . should I tell them? Or should I just let them drown? Ack! All this thinking is driving me nuts! I'm just going to turn in for the night," _Edward stopped lamenting, and started to get up, however, tempers amongst the table were about to burst.

"Knuckles you are so immature!" Arya shouted.

"You are going to be the end of us you pest!" Sasuke snarled.

"Why are you so stubborn you foolish little girl?!" Neji yelled.

"Just shut up you stupid ninja!" Hermione screamed.

"People, stop fighting!" Aang and Amy cried out. But it was no use; it was an all out fight. Hermione pulled out her wand and ran at Neji.

"I'm so sick of you! Why we saved you from Dartz I'll have no idea!" Hermione shrieked and pointed her wand in the air.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione yelled, and a torrent of water spilled out from the tip of her wand, and cascaded all over Neji, dropping him to the ground. Hermione then leapt on him, knocking Neji on the table. She then began punching every piece of Neji she could get her hands on. She clawed at his face. Tears were spilling down her face as she yelled and screamed out in agony.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK ME OUT WHEN I'VE LOST HIM! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Hermione screeched and she punched him in the face, blood coming out of his nose.

"Hermione," Amy said quietly, she cowered in fear of Hermione slugging her.

"NONE OF YOU CARE, DO YOU?! NONE OF YOU! YOU PRETEND THAT NOTHING'S HAPPENED! NOTHING AT ALL!" Hermione was quite mad, still elbowing Neji all over.

"YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER BY FORGETTING ABOUT IT! I MEAN, THE DINNER!!!!! YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT JAKE!!!!! IT MAKES ME SICK!!!" Hermione shrieked again, her voice going up another pitch. The others backed away from her, afraid she might explode. The pressure of the teens was too much for the table, and it shattered in pieces, sending Neji and Hermione falling onto the floor. Hermione still had a grip of Neji, and she was not letting go.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY?! HOW CAN YOU JUST GO ON!!! WE LOST OUR TEAM LEADER! OUR GREAT FRIEND!!!! MY LOVER!!!!!! THIS TEAM WON'T BE THE SAME!!!!! AND YOU!!!!!" Hermione then pointed a finger at Edward, "YOU MIGHT EVEN BE THE REASON THOSE BASTARDS CAME TO OUR HOME!!!! HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T ON THEIR SIDE!!!! YOU COULD LEAD THEM HERE AGAIN!!!!" Hermione cried at Edward. Neji tried to crawl away, but Hermione saw him,

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Hermione then turned around and punched Neji in the face so hard, he coughed blood and crumpled to the floor. He didn't get up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Hermione let out a blood curdling shriek. The others had to cover their ears, the sound was deafening. Hermione then shot her wand into the air; she screamed so loud, the windows shattered, raining glass on the others. The glasses all exploded, firing shards of glass everywhere. The glass painting of the dragons cracked and collapsed on the now broken table. A white light shot from Hermione's wand and engulfed her. She raised both hands into the air and the room nearly exploded. It was like a neon bomb hit. Hermione glowed very bright, and then she was gone, exploding in a white nova blast, sending waves of energy outward, destroying everything in its path. The others were lifted off their feet and were smashed up against the walls. Then it was over. Glass was still falling. There was no more of the dining room; it was reduced to debris and glitter. Water was all over the floor, and everyone was dazed and confused by what had just happened. Edward dusted himself off, so did the others. Shadow whistled loudly.

"Hell of a welcoming dinner, I'd say. Not as bad as the last one though, but still . . . whoa." Shadow grinned.

"Oh god, Neji!!" Amy cried. She ran over to the bloody mess. Neji was unconscious, he was unrecognizable.

"What happened," Neji coughed out, he was coming to.

"You got the crap beaten out of you by Hermione, damn that girl can punch!" Knuckles said to Neji, kneeling down to face him. He helped him up by giving Neji his hand to grab on to. He then rubbed his aching body. He was a bleeding mess. He had dried and wet blood all over his jacket and on his shorts. His nose looked like it had been smashed with a pair of golf clubs and someone had forgotten to clean up after themselves after ruining the grass on the course. His eyes were bloodshot, and his arms were limp at his sides. The others were baffled at the fact that Neji could even stand up.

"It's ok guys, I just need to get to the infirmary. A few stitches here and there, a couple pills and I'll be alright," Neji said quietly. He took a step forward and fell flat on his face, "uh Knuckles, Shadow, a kittle help here?" Asked Neji, his voice was muffled a bit from the floor. Shadow and Knuckles gasped and helped his friend up. He now had scratches on his face from his fall. Shadow and Knuckles each put an arm under his armpit, and carried him like they were his crutches.

"See you guys later," Neji said with a weak chuckle, and he was escorted out of the room. Everyone was silent. Amy was making a head count while everyone looked confused. Amy was recounting over and over again, she thought that she had made an error.

"Guys, where's Edward?" Amy asked, turning her head left and right. Everyone else looked around too. They were just as confused. Edward was nowhere to be found.

Edward was in the elevator, pressing the "8" button on the pad. He knew Hermione would be up there. A catchy tune was playing as the metal contraption rose. Edward hummed to the tune; it was a favorite of his. The elevator then lurched to a stop at the eighth floor. He took a deep breath as he heard the sound of breaking glass and the ripping of paper. He walked down the familiar narrow hallway and to the sapphire colored door at the end. Hermione could be heard sobbing on the other end of the door.

"_How can they not even care? It's just not fair! Why did the Organization do this to us?! What did we ever do to deserve this?!"_ Hermione cried on the other side of the door. Edward then plucked up all the courage he had and tapped on the door lightly with his knuckle.

"Hermione? Are you there?" Edward asked.

"Go away!" Hermione cried. The sound of a hard pillow hitting the door rang through the hallway. Edward backed away from the door a bit, and then tried again.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened. I've lost a lot myself, my mother for instance. And well, I tried to bring her back and, I can't say that it worked very well. The Organization has taken away my partner, my brother. . . . . ." Edward said solemnly. The noises stopped. Hermione was quiet. Edward continued.

"But I'm older now, that was a long time ago Hermione. I've gotten wiser, stronger. So strong I might even be able to bring Kellach back to life."

**Yet another Writer's Note:** **Oh my god, that chapter took FOREVER to write! Seriously, about 2 months. Well, now I'll be quicker about writing chapters because I already have the rough drafts to them typed up. So that's the good news. And hooray for no bad news........yet. I'll most likely have chapter 14 up in about a week or so. So keep on reviewing and reading. I am happy to recieve comments of any sorts or any suggestions to the story you would like me to change or add to. For now, I'm going to work more on the story a bit. Trust me, there's still a long ways to go before this epic story is completed. See yah later then and keep reading!- AllhailNeji ^_^**


	14. An Answer

**Chapter 14**

**An Answer**

Hermione's heart caught up in her throat. She opened up the door, feeling dizzy. She nearly collapsed right there in front of Edward. She just stared dumbstruck into his lemon eyes, her own eyes darting from his face to his straw blonde hair. They looked like his.

"What did you just say?" Hermione gasped, brushing away tears.

"I can actually save him Hermione; it isn't too late to do so," Edward said to Hermione, he knew he was hitting her hard with this new info, "I have the power to do so. I'm an Alchemist; I can transform things out of the same things, watch," And Edward took a pillow on the floor and ripped it in half.

"HEY!" Hermione protested. Edward ignored her. He placed the ripped pieces on the floor in a neat order. Edward then clasped his hands together as a blue energy crackled through his hands and lit up the pillow pieces.

Then the pillow exploded, sending feathers all over the place. Hermione gave Edward a cold glare. Edward held his hands up in apology.

"That's not what's supposed to happen. . . . . ." He said sheepishly. He then gasped realizing what he had just done. His right sleeve on his coat slid downwards. Where skin was supposed to be was cold metal. He had a metal arm. Hermione took a step back in shock.

"You- your arm, it's . . . . . . . not real!" Hermione gasped. Edward sighed, defeated, and removed his coat, boots, and pants. Hermione shrieked at what she saw next. Edward's entire left leg was made of metal, all the way up to his left hip. And his entire right arm and shoulder was made of the same material of his leg.

"That's right. Edward Elric, more better named, The Full Metal Alchemist." He said to Hermione. She just stared at him, her mouth so open, flies could buzz right in.

"You, you can put your clothes back on now," Hermione said breathlessly. Edward did so.

"So, how exactly did that happen to your arm and leg?" Hermione said, watching Edward as he dressed himself.

"It was a . . . . . . . . . . mistake me and my brother made. We tried to bring our mother back to life with alchemy. We wad everything, her ashes, her tears, her clothes, her blood, OUR blood, it was all there! But we forgot one thing, her soul. . . . . . . . we had forgotten that and we payed dearly for our petty mistake. The transmutation must be perfect, an eye for an eye as they always say. So, the gates took my right leg and my brother Alphonse's whole body. I then sacrificed my right arm to the gates to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor nearby. Those five minutes changed my life Hermione, forever." Edward said solemnly. Hermione was leaning against the post of her door, a look of deep thought on her face.

"But like I said, that was a long time ago, I'm stronger now. I could probably bring Kellach back to you." Edward said with confidence. Edward put his fleshed hand on Hermione's left shoulder, his metal one on her right.

"You can trust me Hermione, I'll bring him back." Edward said with as much kindness as he could muster. Hermione took a breath. She calmed herself down a bit before she spoke.

"You know how much that would mean to me," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Edward smiled back and stared at her,

"But," Hermione added, now looking a bit serious, "you can't bring the dead back to life . . . . . . . . . . you of all people should know that." Hermione said slowly. She was gazing at the metal arm that held her like a calm angel. Edward was still looking at Hermione.

"Even if you could do that Ed, isn't reviving the dead forbidden?" Hermione said, a small spark of anger rising in her.

"It would be our little secret," Edward said meekly. Hermione looked taken aback. Her decision was now made.

"I'm not letting you turn Kellach into some sick, private project-,"

"It's not a project, it's alchemy-,"

"Alchemy can't solve everything. You need to learn that-,"

"Alchemy is the answer to all problems, it never fails-,"

"Oh yes it does!"

"That's just in very rare occasions!" The two were shouting at each other.

"It happens most of the time Edward!!"

"IT'S RARE!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING EXCRICUATINGLY DIFFICULT!!!!!!" Edward shouted at her, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you're being an asshole. . . . . ." Hermione muttered under her tears.

"I am not!" Edward gasped. Hermione's tears disappeared and turned into blind rage.

"YOU ARE **NOT** using alchemy on Kellach!"

"And why not?!"

"Because you would turn him into your dead mother!!!!!!!" Hermione then bit her lip, she had gone too far. She watched Edward worriedly for his reaction. Edward's eyes were wide, his face turning red with rage, or embarrassment, she did not know. He then raised his hand to pat her on the back. Then without warning, he struck his metal hand against Hermione's face. She was sent backwards and slammed against the closed door.

"You. . . . . . . . . you hit me," Hermione whimpered. Edward just glared at her with venomous hate.

"Next time you slander her name, you won't be so lucky," and he strode off in a huff. All she could hear was his footsteps clanking down the stairs. Hermione slid her back against the wall and slid to the floor, her head cradled in her hands. She was crying, not just because of the searing pain in her cheek, but she was also confused. She had angered both Neji and now Edward. She sighed, wiping away some of her tears.

"Damn, it seems like my anger is getting the better of me these days," She wiped the last of her tears away, and walked down the hallway, and ran right into Arya. Arya's hands flew up into the air and she dropped what she had been carrying. The two girls fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Arya!" Hermione sputtered quickly.

"Oh, it's ok," Arya said with a smile. She bent down and picked up a heavy silver book.

"What is that?" Hermione asked curiously, eyeing the book.

"Oh, Edward left it lying around on the couch, so I went up here to bring it back to him." Arya said shyly. She hen noticed the red, sore mark on Hermione's cheek.

"Oh dear god! What happened to you?" She asked concerned.

"Oh this?" Hermione asked, pointing to her face, "It's just an allergic reaction to Amy's cooking," Hermione laughed.

"I hear ya," Arya added, "That girl should stick to reading Seventeen!" She laughed back. Hermione then looked at the book's cover.

"Hey Arya, give me that book," Hermione demanded to Arya. Arya politely handed Hermione the book. She studied the cover. There was an odd symbol on the front. Hermione instantly gasped and threw the book on the floor as if it ware on fire.

"Organization Xlll!" Hermione screamed out loud, scaring Arya. The book landed with a thud and landed on a specific page. Hermione and Arya both gasped. It was a picture of Axel, in full lifelike detail. That wasn't the weird part. It was like a hologram. A full image of Axel was hovering over the book's pages, like it was an overhead. Hermione then read the book's page out loud.

"Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Number VIII in the Organization. Although he has a fiery temper in battle, Axel is one of the calmer ones in the Organization. . . . . . . . oh my god!" Hermione turned the page, "Marluxia the Graceful Assassin, Larxene the Savage Nymph. . . . . . . . this is like their log book!" Hermione yelped.

"We have to show this to Edward!" Arya yelled back. The girls instantly leapt to their feet and headed for the third floor. They found him in the fifth floor hallway and they nearly tackled him to the floor. The three fell over.

"What do you want?!" Edward groaned, clearly still ticked off at Hermione. Hermione leapt at him and threw the book in his face.

"We found their log book! It explains everything, their location, about every member, even a code of conduct! Now we can save your brother, we can save him Kellach!" Hermione shouted out loud. Edward looked confused. Hermione realized what she had just said.

"Edward, we'll find your brother, Edward," Hermione corrected herself. Edward then tore the book out of her hands and read it to himself.

"So, where exactly did you find this book Edward?" Hermione asked Edward as he read.

"I've never seen this book," Edward said quietly. At first, he looked uninterested. But the more he read, the wider his eyes grew.

"Yes! Hermione, do you have any idea about what you have just found?!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well, actually I-," Edward interrupted Arya with a whoop of excitement.

"You found the superior's log book!" Edward exclaimed. The three cheered. Finally, they had answers; they now knew what they were up against. Maybe they had a chance to save themselves, and maybe save their friend.

"We gotta show this to the others!" Edward gasped, and the three bolted for the lounge room.

"_I'm coming Alphonse,"_ Edward thought quietly.

Neji was on the couch, grumbling. Shadow and Knuckles were both snickering on either side of him.

"Heh, you got beat up by a girl," Shadow grinned. Neji ignored him.

"That's kinda wimpy if you ask me bud," Knuckles smirked. Neji still said nothing.

"Uh, Neji? I think you are going to have to search for a new gender because I'm revoking your dude membership." Shadow guffawed. Knuckles joined him in the laughter. Neji then quickly sat up, grabbed both of their mouths and yanked them shut.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! No. You want to know why? This night NEVER happened. This is not going to be one of those things we laugh about a month from now on the lounge _Hey Neji? Remember when you got beat up by Herm-_ No. Comprende?" Neji glared at them. The two nodded quickly. Neji let them go. Hermione, Arya, and Edward then bolted into the room. The three were hyperventilating. Excitement then bubbled over.

"We found the Organization Leader's log book!!!!" Arya yelled. She now clung to Knuckles like a teddy bear.

"You what?!" Neji gasped.

"Where are Amy, Aang, and Sasuke?" Hermione demanded.

"By the pool for a late night swim, why?" Shadow asked. Hermione grabbed Shadow's hand and yanked him and yanked him out of the Lounge and into the halls and down the stairwell. Edward and Neji followed suit. Arya and Knuckles followed them. The six fled down the stairs, yanking open doors and tearing through hallways. The group then came to the very bottom floor. Hermione and the others literally leapt down the foyer's grand staircase. The white tiles of the floor still had faded red stains on the floor. Hermione ignored it. The group then took a sharp left turn and went through a wooden door. They emerged into a damp hallway. It was made entirely of concrete. There was a strong smell of chlorine in the air. The group then ran breakneck to the end of the hallway. There was a see through door. Beyond the door was the poolside.

"GO!" Edward yelled. They all opened the door, and ran straight into Aang, Amy, and Sasuke. The nine teens all crashed into each other and fell headlong into the pool. Edward threw the book onto a lounge chair so it wouldn't get wet. They all fell underwater. Hermione was the first to surface.

"Where's the book?!"

"Don't worry, it's safe," Said Edward as he came up.

"What the hell?!" Amy came up and slugged Edward across the face, sending him back into the water. Everyone else came up.

"Amy, calm down," Aang reassured her, "nice punch though." Edward then came back up to the surface, massaging his now sore nose and cheek.

"Ugh! Just meet us in the lounge room, ouch. . . . ." Edward groaned. He sloshed out of the pool with his soaking wet clothes. He picked up the book, and headed upstairs. He left a trail of water behind him.

"Oops! Sorry," said Amy shyly.

**Another Writers Note: Happy New Year everybody! Yes I know this chapter took a while to get up, but now I'm just happy that iis now. I'm not going to promise you the next chpter by next week, but really do hope that is the case. Keep reading fokes and keep sending in those reviews, they are like gold to me. Once again, Happy new year, and see you soon!**

_AllhailNeji~ The great writer of Knight's Title. ^_^_


	15. Blast From The Past!

**Chapter 15**

**Blast from the Past**

Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel walked out of yet another portal. They had been at this for more than a week now. The three were exhausted.

"We're never gonna find him. . . . . ." Larxene panted. Axel punched her him the shoulder.

"Stop being a wuss Larx, he's gotta be here, this is the ONLY place we haven't searched."

"But where IS here?" Larxene asked the boys.

"We're in Tragic Kingdom," Marluxia mused, "Well, whatever's left of it," Said Marluxia as he flicked his bubblegum pink hair. The three were standing on a rocky valley. That was on a flat, cracked plateau. Above them was a large hill. On top of that hill was an old, decrepit castle. It was a tall five story fortress with four tall lookout towers at the tops. The large iron gates were open ajar.

"He's in there," Marluxia said with a tremor, "be prepared for a fight, this one isn't coming easily," Marluxia said quickly. The three then made the trek up the hill. It took them a good half hour because it was a steep hill. There was no life there, no trees, no grass, not even weeds choked this wasteland. The area was also swallowed in pure darkness. The light of the moon was the only light they had to follow by. The three walked in silence. They then came to the top of the mountain. Clear drops of water descended from the sky as soon as they stared upon the derelict castle. They gazed at the old castle where inside, their prize waited. There was only one obstacle left now. Before them was a deep chasm. Larxene gulped and looked over the deep gorge. She could not see the bottom of the abyss. She took out a kunai from her weapon pouch and dropped it down into the wide pit. The three listened for it to hit bottom. About twenty seconds later, they heard a small *plink*.

"Woah, that's a deep ass trench. . . . . ." Marluxia said with a smirk. Axel looked forward.

"Let's just hope the door works!" Axel said as he made a running jump for the gates. He however slipped and fell headfirst into the chasm.

"Axel, you idiot!" Growled Larxene, face palming her head.

"Do we **have** to go in after him?" Marluxia said with an annoyed sigh.

"We don't have a choice now. . . . . ." Larxene said with a groan. Marluxia sighed again, spread out his arms and eagle dived down into the chasm. Larxene followed suit. Marluxia and the others were now dive-bombing right to the chasm's floor. Marluxia then held his right hand out in front of him. A faded pink scythe materialized into his outstretched hand. He found Larxene and held onto her tight with his free hand as the two freefell. Axel was mere feet ahead of them, he would hit bottom first. Marluxia knew if that if nothing happened soon, they would all die. He then held out his palm.

"Petal Storm!" From out of his hand, a tornado of sakura petals flew down the chasm. The amount of cherry blossom petals created from this was amazing. Now they were falling through the chasm with beauty and style.

"What the hell did that do to help us?!" Larxene cried out, furious with her colleague. Marluxia then pointed below them, where the bottom was zooming in view at an alarming rate. The petals all fell faster than the three members did, making a cushiony bed of flower petals below to fall on. Then ground was seconds away.

"Brace yourselves!" Marluxia shouted over the roaring of wind velocity in his ears. The three then landed in a gargantuan pile of flower petals. It broke their fall from a bone crushing death.

"Quick thinking Marluxia," Axel said with a thankful sigh. The three then looked around to get a view of their surroundings. They were now in some sort of prayer room. The windows were made of stained glass. There were majestic murals of snakes and dragons in breathtaking detail. On the floor, petals were scattered on every inch of stone. Marluxia waved his hand and a gust of wind removed the petals from existence. Doing this revealed a large star shaped symbol painted right on the stone floor.

"What is that?" Axle questioned. Larxene put her fingertips to the mark. She then knelt back up. There was a thin coat of blue paint on the ends of her fingers.

"The paint is fresh, this was done not too long ago," Larxene said to the two, grimacing.

"It's as if he planned all this out . . . . ." Axel said more to himself than the others. The symbol on the ground then glowed neon blue. A sense of evil filled the room.

"We gotta get out of here, it's a trap!" Marluxia shouted. The three ran for it, trying to find a quick escape. They came to an emerald door with golden handles. Larxene tried to open the door, but it was sealed shut. She flicked her fingers forward, sending a bolt of lightning at the door, creating a small explosion. Nothing happened. The door was still there.

"Damnit!" Larxene screamed. Behind them, little black orbs were appearing out of thin air in the prayer room.

"Hurry!!" Larxene screamed. Axel then held out his hands and a large plume of fire erupted from his hands and smacked against the door, melting it down. The three then ran hell bent out of the room. They were now in a long spiraling stone stairwell. The three then ran up the stairs with amazing speed, they had to get some distance from those orbs. As they ran upward they saw old, burnt paintings hung on the wall. After about five minutes, they ceased running.

"This place has to be booby trapped!" Panted Larxene, her ponytails flopped downward, framing her face.

"It's like the castle is trying to kill us," Axel said, breathing heavily.

"Calm down you two, we must find Kellach's nobody!" Said Marluxia, not seeming tired at all.

"Ugh!" Larxene groaned, "what if his nobody wasn't pure enough to take human form? For all we know, he could just be dusk!" Larxene complained.

"No, the energy coming from this castle is much higher than I expected, this nobody is no dusk," Marluxia said with a shudder.

"You are so full of crap it's coming out of your mouth," Larxene groaned again.

"Larx, shut up," Axel groaned back.

"DON'T call me that!" Larxene yelled.

"You're just being a total bitch," Axel called back.

""You're just being totally irrational!"

"SHTU UP YOU TWO!" Marluxia shouted, loosing his cool. He then gracefully regained his elegant composure. He grabbed the back of their hoods and pulled them apart.

"If you two banter with each other just one more time, I'm tossing you both down the stairs," Marluxia said calmly. That shut the two up. Larxene then leaned up against a painting of two green eyes looking over a single black rose.

"God I hate this- CASTLE!!!!" Larxene screamed as she fell through the painting as if she were a ghost.

"Larxene!" The two boys gasped. As if on cue, the stairs began so slide inward with a gravelly shudder.

"Luxy, where are the stairs?" Axel yelled out, fear creeping in. Marluxia glared at him for using his pet name. Axel and Marluxia then began to grope at the walls from some support and claw themselves upwards, but no dice.

"Oh . . . . . . . crap," Axel muttered. The two boys slid down the stairs like a funhouse ride. The two yelped and tried to skid their heels against the slippery stone, it wasn't helping at all. They were picking up speed, heading to the bottom floor, back to square one. The orbs were going to be there to greet them. They had now evolved into one-eyed spiky dark blue balls. They were coming in masses upwards the stairs as Marluxia and Axel fell downward. Axel and Marluxia were about to slide right into the prayer room.

"Goodbye cruel world!" Axel cried out. Right in front of their eyes, a trapdoor opened up, and the two fell right in. The prayer room disappeared before them in an instant. The two were now traveling though a slippery tunnel filled with a small stream of water. They were sliding downward and bumping into each other. The water was making them travel faster through the chutes. Then the tunnel ended, dumping them into a pool of water. . . . . . and right onto Larxene. The three resurfaced from the depths. Larxene was couching and sputtering out water. Her lightning blonde hair was soaked along with her clothes.

"This place is like some twisted maze," Larxene groaned, wringing out her hair. Axel was standing below the spout the two had fallen out of, and water was falling on his head.

"I hate this place with a fiery passion, no pun intended you two," Fumed Axel, walking out of the water's way. He shook his head to clear the dampness away. The three then took a look around to see where they were now. They were standing in a low ceiling room with blue stone for its walls, floor, and ceiling. There were no doors, windows, entrances, or exits, except for the chute they came in from. The spout about a foot above was leaking clear blue water. It was already up to their knees, and gaining.

"We're going to drown in here if we don't think of something fast," Marluxia commanded to his allies. The three ran for all sides of the room, feeling the stones for an exit. The stones were sealed with tar; no water was escaping this room.

"There's no way out!" Larxene cried out. Then as she said that, like turning the handle of a faucet, the water's pressure increased. The spout was now spewing water like a pump. It was now up to their waists, the water was rising faster now. Axel and the others stood back to back. The water was reaching their necks!

"Swim upward!" Axel yelled. Above them, the only lights to the room short circuited, sending a shower of sparks and glass at them.

Larxene screamed as it hit her and the others. The water was almost filling 3/4ths of the room now. The three put their hands up to the ceiling.

"So we're going to die here? Perfect," Muttered Larxene. The water was now to their shoulders at the top of the room. Axel then got an idea. He took a deep breath and dove underwater. Axel swam for the bottom of the room. He noticed a large white mass on the ground. It was a drain plug! Above, Larxene and Marluxia were gasping their maybe last breaths. Axel then grabbed the large drain plug and pulled. Its suction to the ground was too strong. He needed the others to even have a chance of moving it. He quickly swam up to the others. There was a sliver of air left.

"Help, need help!" Axel managed to gasp out as he pointed below. Larxene and Marluxia followed Axel to the drain plug. Axel then motioned underwater for them to pull. The three grabbed the plug and yanked. No luck. They yanked harder. Still no budge. They were running out of air. The three then each took out their weapons and slashed at the drain plug. It did its work; the drain plug shattered and tore. Water began to flow down the gaping hole in the floor. The force was tremendous, creating a large whirlpool. The three were spun around in the pool of water, still holding their breath. Finally the force of the drain pulled them down into the drain. They were pushed through yet another tunnel, this time, full of water. They were pushed up, down, sideways, even a loop around they felt. The entire time they couldn't breathe, their lungs ached. Finally, the tunnel ended and they were drifted onto solid ground, unharmed. They were standing in a grand altar room. The walls were made of stone and were engraved with carvings of snakes. It looked a little like the prayer room, except a lot more majestic and large. The floor even had that same star shape as the prayer room.

"NO!" Marluxia gasped. The symbol glowed, and a faded blue barrier rose around them, creating a circular barrier.

"Another trap!" Larxene gasped. The three ran to all the sides of the barrier, banging their fists against it. No way out. They then heard someone laugh with amusement. They turned around. Someone else was in this barrier now. He wore black boots made of dragon scales. His purple steam pressed robes were slightly worn now. Under that robe, the three could sense a great, malevolent power. The man had a sadistic sneer on his face, his black eyebrows arched up in interest. His violet eyes were volatile and malicious with glee. He had milk white hair with midnight highlights. A blue energy was crackling all around his body. And on his forehead burned the same mark the three had been seeing on the floor. This guy was ready for a fight. His traps had lead the three nobodies straight where he wanted them. Larxene held out her hands, and four kunais appeared between each finger, crackling with electricity. Axel held out his hands to each of his sides and his spiraling disks burst into his hands with a burst of flame. Marluxia had his hand up to the air, and his signature scythe flashed into his outstretched hand, ready to fight. The man gave a strong, booming laugh. He clasped both of his hands together. He then slowly separated them. A sword materialized into his hand. He had both hands on the sword. He then separated his hand from the other; he held a double-edged sword in each hand. The swords crackled with blue energy. He looked at his prey, ready to strike. Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia held their weapons and aimed for the man before them. At last, they had found him.

Kellach's Nobody.


	16. Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 16**

**Calm Before the Storm**

Hermione, Sasuke, Edward, Neji, Shadow, Knuckles, Aang, Amy, and Arya were sitting in the lounge. Edward had the book propped open in his lap.

"Incredible," Edward muttered to himself, flipping the pages. Hermione motioned for the book.

"May I?" Hermione asked. Edward shrugged and handed her the book. Hermione then took out her wand and tapped the book. She swished and flicked her wand and said,

"Rivierto," The book then began to shake; the others looked cautiously at the book, waiting for it to do something. The book then fell to the floor and opened up. Out of the book came some sort of a holographic map. Hermione grinned from ear to ear.

"Whoa, this book even has a map," Neji said, interested fully at the image in front of them. Floating midair before their eyes was the overhead view of a town. Sun seemed to shine on the houses and towers like one grand altar. The roads were paved with stones. Passages crisscrossed themselves around crème colored shops. A sweet smell like honeydew wafted out of the map and enveloped the others. They swayed dreamily, taking in the luscious aroma. Edward grinned like a drunken idiot, still swaying. He then shook his head to clear his mind. He gasped and looked at the others with bright eyes and said,

"Twilight Town,"

"Excuse me?" Arya asked confused.

"Twilight Town," Edward repeated. The others looked dumbfounded.

"What the hell is Twilight Town?" Knuckles questioned.

"I……..I don't know, the name just popped into my head," Edward said as if in a trance. The aroma faded and Edward regained his senses.

"What a weird sensation, it was like euphoria. Just saying the name pleasured me, creepy really," Edward muttered to himself. Sasuke then piqued up and asked the golden question that was on everyone's minds.

"But why would a map of a perfect town be in a guide book for the Organization?" That sentence made everyone stop to ponder. Why would that be in Marluxia's Log Book?

"Maybe it's a business location," suggested Amy.

"Maybe they are planning on destroying the town," Aang added.

"There's something odd about this map," Neji pondered. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Neji took a look at the map, and then put his fingers to his forehead.

"Byakugan!" Veins around Neji's eyes swelled. Veins popped on his eyes. He then began to peer at the map with his special sight. His eyes then went wide.

"What the hell?!" Neji gasped out, his expression shocked. He backed away from the map swiftly and trip backwards and fell headfirst over the couch. He flopped belly down on the floor. Shadow rushed to Neji and held his hand out for support.

"What on earth did you see?" Shadow asked Neji, looking befuddled. Neji was panting a little as he slowly got back to his feet.

"I don't really know. All I saw was........a mansion. A big one........and white....beasts stalked the place." Neji's hands were shaking.

"What else?" Amy and Arya both asked intently in unison.

"There was....a white room," Neji continued, "And on the floor......... there was this odd symbol there." He sat down, his head still reeling. His eyes had returned to normal.

"What did the symbol look like Neji?" Edward asked intently. Everyone leaned in. Neji then grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and took a pen and started to draw the symbol. He worked quickly as the other people shouted out ideas.

"A car?"

"A Fedora?"

"A Kaleidoscope?"

"A Jackal?"

"NO!" Edward then gasped out and yanked the paper away to show it to the others, "It's the symbol of the Organization!" Edward yelled so loudly, it made Aang and Shadow jump.

"So that's where the HQ of the Organization is, Twilight Town," Said Hermione solemnly. Everyone took this to heart. A silence broke though the group of teenagers. Edward broke the silence, "So who's going?" he asked. People were quiet again, "There are thirteen of them," he said, letting the fact be known.

"I know I'm going," Hermione said stepping forward. She put her hand in.

"Count me in," Said Shadow, putting his hand in, "I'm going to get my revenge on Marluxia if it's the last thing I ever do," He snarled as he put his hand on top of Hermione's and Edward's. Amy cleared her throat.

"I wasn't much help last time, but this time, I wanna help out and knock that bitch Larxene down a peg!" Amy said with fire in her eyes as she added her hand to Hermione's, Edward's, and Shadow's. Arya stood up.

"Ok Amy, I'm in this too." Arya said with a smile and added her hand to the group. Aang smiled and put his hand in.

"Let's go save Kellach and take down those beasts!" He said with confidence. Knuckles put his hand in, "Arya, I'm not letting you go without me," Knuckles said while putting his hand in. Sasuke shrugged and walked forward.

"Hmph, I don't have anything better to do anyways," Sasuke said in a bored tone and put his hand in. That just left Neji. Hermione looked to him and blushed slightly, but slapped herself and then spoke,

"So......are you coming?" Hermione asked him, holding her hand out to him. Neji looked hesitantly to Hermione's hand. Neji's mind was going into overdrive on all the things Hermione had said to him the past couple of days. Some of the things hurt him badly, and he didn't know what side to take. He then made up his mind. He walked hesitantly closer to her, and he held her hand.

"I'm not going to just sit and watch, I'm coming too," Neji said with a smile. Hermione then smiled and gave him a hug. Neji embraced her and held her head into his chest. He stroked her head and she cried a little in his arms,

"Thank you......Neji," Hermione sobbed quiet enough for just the two of them to hear. She held on to him tight. When it felt a bit awkward, the two let go of each other. Edward then cleared his throat.

"Ok then, that settles it, everyone is going," Edward said, walking in front of the others and stood on the couch so he seemed taller than the others, "I suppose we'll head out in about two and a half hours." Edward said with a confident smile, "So everyone, get prepared for the worst, because this is just the eye of the storm. You've seen how relentless Organization Xlll can be firsthand, and I have seen their terrors from how they took away my brother from me. If we all band together, we can end their reign of destruction once and for all, who's with me?!" Edward blared out.

"I am!" Amy and Arya said together.

"I am!" Knuckles and Shadow both said.

"I am!" Sasuke and Aang said.

"I am," Neji and Hermione said together quietly.

"Alright then, we head out at in three hours, until then get prepared for a long and harsh battle." Edward said seriously and then walked upstairs to his room. The others walked off to get ready for the battle. Hermione and Neji however, did not. The two were on top of each other, making out on the lounge couch. Neji was on top and he held her in his arms and hand her head and back in her hands. Hermione held on to him on the bottom and kissed him passionately, feeling guilty about herself.

"_I'm cheating on Kellach right now,"_ Hermione thought as her lips touched Neji's.

"_She's cheating on Kellach right now,"_ Neji thought at he felt his hands on Hermione's back and chest. He massaged her tongue with his and moved his hands along her thighs.

"_But do I actually care?"_ They both thought as they kissed each other. Hermione held back her tears as she tasted Kellach's mouth instead of Neji's. She felt sickened with herself, ashamed. Neji traced his fingertips above her breasts as she just stared up into the ceiling while he kissed her. As he pulled her closer, Hermione felt like hurling, she was disgusted at how weak he had been, but didn't care; she kissed him even more and played with his hair in her fingers. Neji then went for Hermione's skirt. That's where she drew the line. She slapped him across the face and pulled away from him. She couldn't help the hot tears running down her face. Neji looked confused.

"Was it something I did?" he asked confused.

"No.......it was what I did," Hermione said with melancholy. She put her blouse and robes back on and turned for the hallway, but Neji grabbed her arm.

"Please wait Hermione, love," He pleaded to her. Hermione then turned around.

"Only HE calls me love!" Hermione wailed with tears running down her face. She wrenched her hand from his grip.

"Hermione, I-,"

"Don't even try anymore Neji! I have no soul anymore!" Hermione sobbed as she ran away from Neji and up the staircase, nearly tripping in her blinded tears. Everyone heard her crying as she ran up each floor, her tears staining the stairs as she ran upstairs.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Hermione cried out as she ran up to her room and slammed the door. No one wanted to see Neji at the moment; it was not a good thing to get into. So Neji walked upstairs with mixed feelings into his room. Hermione could be heard crying the entire time as she was in her room, getting ready for the biggest challenge of her life.

"I'm sorry, K-K-K-Kellach," she sobbed while trembling, holding the pink note she had given him on his birthday. It shook in her unsteady hands. She clutched at the heart pendant necklace around her throat. He had given it to her a year ago. She couldn't control the tears flowing down her face as she lie down in her bed and felt her own sanity and feeling slip away from her, her pure relationship with her love shatter. She didn't know what face to admire anymore.......and she wanted nothing more than to die because of it.

**Another Writer's Note:** What an emotional chapter. It seems Hermione has a hard decision to make, Neji, or Kellach? That was a hard chapter to write, but in the end, I think it came out quite swell in the end of it all. The next chapter will be done by the end of this month, I promise you. Happy early Valentine's Day and keep on reading!


	17. Rise of The Blue Flash

**Chapter 17**

**Rise of the Blue Flash**

Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia were both panting against the seal's barrier. They were cut, scarred, and burnt severely. They were all crumpled against each other, holding each other in pain. The Nobody, on the other side of the room didn't have a scratch on him.

"Kid stuff," The Nobody said with a laugh. His voice sounded cold, and a bit demonic. He came at them with his twin swords. Larxene then ran right in front of the two and defended the attack with her kunai knives. The contact made a large clanging sound. Sparks flew out from between them. Larxene took another one of her daggers and slashed at the Nobody with blinding speeds. He was prepared for this though and caught the kunai with his other sword. Larxene then disappeared and karate kicked Kellach in the back, sending him right for Axel.

"Don't mess with us man!" Axel shouted as he took his disks and threw them at Kellach, like a Frisbee. Kellach leaped high up into the air, dodging the fiery disks.

"Axel, you idiot!" Larxene yelped as she narrowly dodged Axel's spinning disks. Marluxia sighed in embarrassment and warped to the side of Kellach.

"We've been waiting for you," Marluxia said to him, and he hacked at Kellach's side. His scythe hit its mark, but the body just flashed into blue light.

"Damn, just a clone," Marluxia groaned as he readied himself for another attack. Kellach then appeared in a flash of blue and slashed at all three of the Organization members at once.

"Argh!" the three Nobodies gasped out in pain. Larxene had been cut in the back, blood seeping from her black robe. Axel had been slashed at the chest, his frontal torso now scarlet red. Marluxia dodged the attack altogether, just barely missing his throat. Kellach was standing on the other side of them, an oddly shaped mark on his forehead. It was in the shape of a star, the same symbol the three had seen all over this castle. He had an electric-blue glow about him. He held both of his swords high above him.

"What is he up to?" Larxene asked, preparing to attack Kellach. The three were ready. Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia both disappeared and reappeared right beside him.

"Take this!" They shouted as the Kunai, Disks, and scythe hurtled towards Kellach. The air became hot, like fire. Then blue electricity flowed from Kellach's blade and he sent it crashing to the ground, creating a blue shockwave. It was made from raw energy, and it ate up the tiles on the floor like they were made of rice paper. The three were slammed by the power and it sent them crashing into the barrier of the seal. The shockwave had paralyzed the three, and they couldn't move.

"Do something!" Axel gasped out, struggling to move any part of his body. The other two followed suit. They could hear the clicking of Kellach's boots as he walked closer to them, step by step. Larxene was slowly getting feeling in her fingers, but it was too slow. Kellach threw his swords in the air and traced symbols in the air with his fingertips. His two swords turned into six.

"Suffer!" Kellach cried out and the six swords plunged into Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia's body. They both trembled, and fell to the ground with a thud. Kellach laughed with a cackle,

"This is just too damn easy!" He laughed, looking at the three bodies crumpled on the ground. He continued to laugh and stare at the three lifeless forms.

"NOW!" Marluxia shouted. Larxene ran at Kellach from behind and jammed a kunai right into his back.

"What?! A trick?" Kellach gasped in pain, attempting to slash at Larxene with his swords, but she was too fast for him. Axel leaped up in the air right above Kellach and cast a huge fire vortex around him. Marluxia then held his hand up in the air.

"Petal Dance!" He shouted, and a tornado of sakura petals whirled inside of the fiery cyclone. Larxene was running around the vortex, throwing her kunais into the inferno. They could hear Kellach's mad screams of terror as they bombarded him with attack after attack on him.

"Ahhhh!!!!" They heard him wail in pain. The vortex then disappeared, revealing an unconscious Kellach, burnt on the ground, on his back. The three both cheered and slapped each other high-fives.

"Our objective wasn't to kill him, so at least we solved that mishap," Marluxia said, looking at Kellach's body.

"Xemnas will be happy that we actually did our job right, it was hard anyways to come across," Axel said, yawning a bit. Larxene chuckled.

"Looks like he underestimated us." Larxene said with another laugh.

"No, you definitely underestimated me you twits," said someone from across the room. Kellach was slowly getting up from the floor.

"No way!" Axel growled, "We toasted you alive! How can you be still alive, let alone walking?!" he gasped out, backing away, along with the other two. Kellach dusted himself off and laughed.

"You are going to have to try harder than fire, flowers, and fierce battle tactics to defeat an opponent of my caliber." Kellach said, his twin swords flashing in his hands. Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia both stood their ground, weapons at the ready. Kellach closed his eyes and began to chant in an unknown language.

"Beroth, Demeque, Grox, tambien," Kellach chanted furiously. His body began to glow a bright blue. He had his right hand above his head in the air raised palm up to the cavern's ceiling. Blue orbs began to rise from the stone floor and hover in the air around him. The three Nobodies looked before them as the air around them became a little warmer.

"Lichedar, Onek, Morteah, Yyuone, "Kellach kept chanting, and the orbs began to shake a little, like they were in a blender. The other three just stood in a group, waiting for the golden opportunity to strike. Kellach then slowly brought his right hand down in a circular movement and raised his left hand palm up in the same pattern and speed.

"Hokata, Uputt, Firalga, jokohata," Kellach continued to chant. The orbs were now being attracted towards him, melding into his skin. With each orb absorbed, his body flashed and cast a bright light over the cavern.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Axel yelled at the two beside him, because a loud ringing noise was beginning to arise. The sound was deafening and they covered their ears from the white noise. Kellach was glowing brightly now and all the orbs were gone. The noise got even louder.

"Feel the wrath of The Blue Flash!!" Kellach cried out, as his twin swords glowed bright blue, the silver color gone completely. He took his twin swords and interlocked them together at the hilt, creating a spear-like twin sword. He then let out a roar and slashed at the air around him with his new weapon. A bright blue beam erupted from where he slashed at and shot for Marluxia and the others.

"Look out!" Larxene shouted as the three warped away and reappeared a few feet from the blast.

"Oh no you don't!" Kellach cackled and flash stepped at blinding speeds right for her. He took his blade and speared right into her shoulder. The attack gave off a blue spark of light. The symbol on Kellach's head glowed and his smile turned into a gruesome sneer. Larxene gasped at the blow. Kellach then backed away and ran for Axel. Larxene went for Kellach, but she fell over onto her side. She attempted to bend her leg to get up, but instead, her arm bent. She then tried to bend her arm, hoping her leg would respond.

"Halphabah," she sputtered out uncontrollably. Larxene began to panic, bending her index finger. Her torso twisted instead.

"_What the hell is this?!"_ Larxene thought with growing hysteria. She tried to scream out and warn Axel and Marluxia of Kellach's attack, but all she did was convulse slightly. She was rendered literally powerless. She attempted to raise her head up to look around, but all she did was kick to the side.

"Heh, I think you are starting to realize who you are dealing with," Kellach said, looking to the powerless Larxene, "You see, I casted a special little spell a few minutes ago," Kellach explained, flicking his hand to his side, "My sword has been enchanted from it, causing nerve disruption in whoever I stab with my weapon," Kellach continued, walking towards her, "just try to move your foot, and your eyes will blink. Try moving your arm, and all you will do is sputter out gibberish. Try wiggling your nose, and you will cough. Try screaming for help........and your body will go into a seizure," Kellach whispered into Larxene's ear. Larxene wanted to scream. She wanted to punch him in the face. She attempted to make a fist with her hands, but her toes wiggled instead. She was done for.

"And now you can watch your friends die one....by.....one," Said Kellach, patting Larxene's head. She couldn't do anything at all. All she could do was lie there and watch.

"And with one down, this makes the battle a hell of a lot easier," Sneered Kellach, turning to Axel and Marluxia. The two looked and saw Larxene's condition.

"What did you do to her?!" Axel shouted out, taking a step forward. Kellach laughed and held his spear forward.

"Nothing as bad as what I'm going to do to the two of you!" Kellach yelled as the space around him began to glow as he emanated a blue energy.

"One down!" Kellach cackled as he looked at his opponents, knowing that their pointless lives were about to end.


	18. MidNight Discoveries

**Chapter 18**

**Mid-Night Discoveries**

Edward was in his room, eyeing a small book in his hand. He was reading it to himself quietly, going over it in his head.

"_So we'll be heading for Twilight Town soon,"_ Edward thought, turning a page of the notebook. He sighed and plopped on his back onto the bed, his hands resting on the back of his head. So many conflicting thoughts were flooding through his head, it was crazy. His head hurt just thinking about it.

"_So what's my life going to be after this? Am I going to stay with these guys? No, no, that's plain stupid. Al and I have our own problems to solve, staying with these emotionally unstable people would be utter suicide. But that Hermione girl.....she is a pretty one....no! That's foolish; she wants me to bring back her dead boyfriend for Christ's sake! And why does she think I can even do something like that?! Oh........because I told her I could. Damn, I need to stop lying to pretty girls- crap, there I go again. Get over it Ed, she's taken, off the market. Wow, dinner was insane. Maybe another reason I shouldn't stick around. Ok, I've made up my mind. I'll just stay to help them through this organization thing, then no more." _Edward decided with a smile. He then lay his head down on the soft pillow, put the covers over his head, and attempted to fall asleep. Minutes passed by, his eyes would not droop. All he wanted was a bit of shuteye before his most dangerous escapade yet. He tried counting backwards from one hundred, but that just made his brain hurt. Not to mention the still buzzing thoughts in his head. He let out a large sigh and slowly hunched out of the bed. He took a step towards a closet he had been meaning to check out. Now that he knew who previously occupied this room, his findings should be more promising than his last snoop around. He got to the manila colored closet doors and he opened them up. It looked like a typical closet, but Ed knew better. Kellach probably had some skeletons in his closet, literally, and he knew they would be pretty well hidden. He took a step inside, and closed the closet door. The little room was pitch-black, so he fumbled around with a light switch, his hands in the air. He finally fingered his hands around a long, thin cord.

"Probably the light switch," Edward assumed as he tugged on the cord. A huge vat of liquid fell on top of Edward, soaking him to the bone. He was freezing cold.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Edward muttered, stupidly licking the wet liquid in his hands. It was just water, nothing deadly. Edward shook the water off from his person and then sighed.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to make my own light," He muttered, clasping his hands to the wall of the closet. There was a flash of bright blue light, and Ed had a flashlight in his hand. He flicked the switch on. All he saw in here were robes, thousands of robes. Ok, maybe not thousands, but there were a lot of 'em. They were all the same color, Magenta. Each one looked no different from the other, as if they were clones. Edward shuddered, partly because it was abnormally cold in this closet. He flicked his light elsewhere. Nothing much was there but multiple towering stacks of books. They were collecting dust, not having been opened for god knows how long. He walked over to one of the towers of literature, and his eyes caught on a rather peculiar book. It was rather small, no bigger than a regular paperback novel. The blue hard cover was what interested him; it seemed to glow when he moved his flashlight over it, as if it were calling out to him. What this book lacked in size, it made up for it in detail. The front cover was embossed with golden outlines of dragons on in dazzling flight. He ran his fingers over the cover, and he was then flung backwards into a rack of robes.

"Ouch!" Edward landed roughly on the carpeted floor, sprawled over, his behind to the ceiling and his ankles touching his ears. He flipped upward, now irritated, and gripped the book firmly with both hands. His hands then went rigid as they were encased in solid ice. The enchanted ice slowly began to make its course up his arms. Ed panicked as he smashed his hands against the stone wall of the closet. Not even a ding. He tried using alchemy......but then stopped when he realized that his transmutation would be whatever objects were in the ice would be used as tribute....his own hands. He ran out of the closet, looking for something to break the ice. As he was trying to slam his frozen encased arms against the wall, he came up with a brain blast! If magic got him into this mess.....maybe magic could get him out! He knew it would be suicide to even attempt, but he gave in and bolted out of his room in search of the one person who even had a chance of helping him........Hermione.

Hermione heard a loud bang on her bedroom door. She had been fast asleep about ten seconds ago.

"Ugh, who the bloody hell could be bothering me late at this hour?" She groaned. It was a few minutes past midnight. Another loud rap was heard on the door, fast and hard.

"Keep your thong on! Oh all right I'm coming," she muttered, crawling slowly out of her soft, warm bed. Her curly brown hair was frizzed, untidy. She was in pink Pj tops and bottoms. She slipped into her slippers and ripped off her night blindfold. With a yawn, she slowly opened up her door.

"Ok what is it.....I really don't have time for-," but she stopped with a gasped scream. Edward laid on the floor at her feet, his body nearly entirely encased within solid ice. It was on his arms, his feet, his palms, and it was slowly coming out of his ears, mouth, and nose. He couldn't speak at all, probably not even breathe!

"Oh my god!" Hermione cried out as she ran back into her room. Edward still lay there, almost completely crystallized. He hoped that she would return soon. Hermione then emerged from her door, her wand gripped firmly in her right hand.

"I'm sorry Edward, but this is going to hurt.........a lot," she murmured to him, pointing her wand at his face.

"Glaciccado!" Hermione shouted. Edward then felt as if his skin was being ripped off all at once. The ice on his person shattered like glass , and he collapsed. Hermione caught him before he hit the ground. He was shivering.

"It's so cold in here," he said, still shuddering. Hermione looked at Edward, and then blushed. She then let go of him and started snickering. Edward's eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, still holding his shoulders, freezing. Hermione was still snickering, leaning against the doorframe of her room. Edward now looked irritated.

"What's so funny?!" He shouted, more of a command than a question. Hermione responded with a point to his body, then she couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Edward then took a look at himself, and shrieked. He was naked. The spell Hermione had cast must have ripped his clothes off. Edward gasped even further. He wasn't even wearing boxers! Edward turned scarlet and then covered himself.

"Please, there isn't much to cover up pal," Hermione laughed, holding her stomach.

"Shut up!" He said, mortified, "and stop gawking at me you pervert!" Ed shouted, still covering up whatever he could.

"Well one thing's for certain....you ain't no Kellach, or even a Neji for that matter....." she said with a giggle.

"Enough with the short jokes!" Edward growled, holding up a fist, but then remembered he was nude and put his hand back to cover up, "why did you rip all of my clothes off anyway?" Hermione then blushed, but looked angry.

"Hey it was either your clothes or your skin and I didn't think you wanted three fourths of your skin off, shoot.....hold on," Hermione muttered as she held out her wand.

"What are you-,"

"Shut up and stick out your tongue," Hermione interrupted. Edward did as he was told.

"Wah ah u guoingh?"

"Hold still! Do you want me to mess p and kill you?!" she fussed, touching the tips of her right index and middle fingers with her wand.

"Ok, you are about to feel very warm and ticklish. So lease god, don't move an inch.....and please....please.....don't take this the wrong way....." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. She then walked closer to Edward. She then took her two tapped fingers and shoved them both right up Edward's iced nostrils. He felt a warm tickle bask his nasal area. Hermione nearly retched.

"_This is sooooooo gross........"_ she thought, shuddering. She had been right about the sensation. Edward struggled not to squirm or laugh, but he kept it at bay. Hermione had told him to stay put.........still,"

"Don't even think about it! If you so much as sneeze, you'll set us both on fire," She said and she stopped, "now, um......close your eyes," Edward shut his lids. Then, unexpectedly, Edward felt Hermione's warm lips caress his. A warm sensation enveloped the two. This warmth was like paradise, he didn't want it to end.

"_Oh no......I'm falling in love with her........I can't do this....not with her boyfriend dead! But.....this does feel nice, might as well enjoy it while it lasts........oh crap, I'm still naked! Hope she doesn't see anything.........gulp........" _He thought a bit nervously.

"_I don't know what's worse, my fingers up his nose, or my tongue down his throat,"_ she thought.

"_I don't know what's better, her fingers up my nose, or her tongue down my throat,"_ he thought.

"_Definitely the tongue," _they both thought. Hermione then broke the embrace. Edward felt warm all over, no longer cold. He didn't even remember why he came to her in the first place.

"Just one more thing," Hermione said, walking back into her room and emerging with a periwinkle dress.

"Put it on," she commanded him.

"But It's p-,"

"Do your chain hang low? No it does not. Now grow a set and put it on," she interrupted yet again. Ed groaned and threw he dress on, at least he had clothing on now....but it was so uncomfortable and itchy.

"Ropatara!" Hermione said, pointing to the dress he was wearing. Edward's dress transformed into his original get up.

"Thanks," Edward said with a smile, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly.

"No problem, you should be fine now. Night!" Edward then stopped her. He remembered what he came here for.

"Wait," Hermione turned to face him, "there's something you should see."

Hermione and Edward then stood in Kellach's large closet.

"Lumos!" Hermione whispered, her wand tip lit up. She was in as much awe as he was when he entered the large space. Edward motioned towards the blue book. Hermione walked cautiously towards it.

"This is what froze you?" she asked him, pointing to the book. Edward nodded. Hermione took the palms of her hands and placed them over the book.

"Ah!" she gasped, her hands had been zapped.

"Strong magic, very strong magical protected spells were cast on this book......this was definitely done by Kellach," she said, massaging her stinging hands. Edward kneeled down beside her,

"Can you break it?" he asked her.

"I don't know, this is magic way past my comprehension, magic I never knew he possessed," she answered honestly, studying the book, trying to decipher the spell. Edward watched over as Hermione examined, cast spells, and unlocked the book. Little by little, the enchantment broke.

"Almost......got it!" Hermione cheered, and a blue aura flashed in the room.

"Got it," Hermione repeated, handing Edward the book. He could now touch it without the book killing him. The two huddled together, ready to discover the secrets of the book. Why did Kellach keep this book so protected? They were about to find out.


	19. Truths

**Chapter 19**

**Truths **

Edward and Hermione sat close to each other, Edward with the book in his hand, Hermione beside him, looking over. He was unsure whether to open the book, or not to. He didn't know what could be hidden in here. Imagine what this could do to Hermione, she loves him.....what if this changes her heart about him.

"What are you waiting for? Open it," Hermione shoved Edward a bit. He still hesitated.

"What is it now?" she asked him, putting her hands on her hips. Edward sighed.

"Hermione, this could be big. Bigger than you could ever imagine. And who knows what's inside?"

"That's why I want you to open it," Hermione said calmly, "no more secrets.......I want the truth."

"What if you can't handle the truth? No pun intended. This could change your mind about the one you love......" Edward said endearingly, trying not to shatter her spirit.

"_But I'm not sure WHO I love anymore........Edward, he seems to get me........Neji just wants action, the stupid ninja. But god....that action was just...heaven. Oh.......and Kellach.........I just want him back in my arms.......that night, when we were on the roof. Looking into his eyes, I saw our future together......away from all this mess.......somewhere that's green. He's perfect for me yes I know..............but now...... I don't know who would be sitting beside me on that porch......why do guys have to be so perfect here? This is so hard.... I don't know if I can continue on like this.......I don't know if I can-,"_

"Hermione?"

"What?"she said, a bit dazed, out of her thought, "oh, yeah I'm fine. Please, just open the book." She said with assurance. She was ready for whatever was in the book. Edward nodded at her, took a deep breath, and opened the book. The first cover looked quite interesting.

This journal belongs to Kellach Masons.

Intruders will be sorely punished.........

This quite disturbed the two. So it was Kellach's private journal? This made them both want to read on, still Edward tensed.

"Good god, turn the page!" Hermione protested, "I want to know what he has been keeping from me........from his eternal lover," Hermione quieted down, giving Edward a near desperate look. He couldn't say no to those eyes, and he turned the page.

"Wow, this is pretty dated," Edward said, reading the date on the page.

"_Well, keep reading on......"_ Hermione thought, looking at the page.

August 8th, 2003.

Today I have begun it, the chance to prove myself and rid the world of evil. It has taken me 2 years to recruit people of my own beliefs and dreams. I have met two great and loyal teammates. One of them was Jake Long, a boy who has the uncanny ability to transform himself into a draconic creature. I just met him on a fun little trip in New York City with my master, Zendric.........

Kellach and a tall, aged man were walking down a crowded sidewalk. The people were going about their daily lives as if unknowing of what could happen to them. The two wizards did not wear their usual mage's robes, which would give away their secrets indefinitely. Kellach was in blue jean shorts, a white tee shirt over an aeropostale blue sweater jacket. His flip flops smacked the gravel as he moved. He wore a pair of black sunglasses over on his forehead. He had changed his hair color as well. Instead of long blonde hair with a few warrior braids, he now had jet black hair that was very untidy. He held a twisty-Kone in his right hand. The old man next to him had a bit of a scowl on his face, but that is usually the way he looked. Originally this man had long flowing white hair, similar to Kellach's but more wispy. But just as Kellach had done, he had changed his hair color to blonde, how it used to look 305 years ago. This man was over 500 years old, but you really could never tell. He now looked to be in about his early thirties, his wrinkles gone, his skin and tone less hollow and parched. Originally, this man would wear an intricate blue and black mage's garb decorated with many magical symbols. But now he was in a black rented suit with matching pants. The two didn't seem other worldly at all. The perfect disguises were up.

"Zendric, when are we getting there? I'm getting very impatient....ouch!" Kellach gasped as his master took his two fingers and wrapped them on the back of Kellach's head.

"You insolent boy!" Zendric hissed to him, trying to be discrete with him, "can you just have some patience within that adolescent skull of yours?!" He snapped, as a boy walking his dog gave then a strange look.

"And what are you looking at?!" Zendric roared to the little boy, who began to cry and run off. Yes, his master was in a very foul mood.

"This place is so crowded....It's a surprise we don't drown out here, boy. I miss Curston already," The man muttered to himself. Kellach wasn't paying attention. He was paying attention to a bird flying through the sky. It looked so free, unlike him. Trapped within his master's clutches…..he knew his master was a kind man at heart….just not to him. The bird then flew into a telephone wire…..it was dead before it fell to the road. Kellach looked away as it was run over by a fast moving convertible.

"_In and out….that's life in a nutshell. Right when you get when you want more than anything….it's violently ripped away from you."_ Kellach thought looking up to the sky. The two then reached their destination. Kellach took a lick from his ice cream and looked at Zendric, confused.

"This is just a used electronics store……." He started, still lost. He could hear loud noises coming from inside the shop.

"AIYA!!! JAKE, DON'T DROP THAT!!!! THAT'S AN ANCIENT CHINEESE RELIC!!!"

"Sorry gramps! I'll be more careful!" A loud crash is heard, the sound makes the two wizards cringe.

"JAKE!!!"

"Aw man……" It was a teen boy. Kellach and Zendric then heard a flurry of Chinese drabble erupt from the shop.

"This is the place?" Kellach asked Zendric, who was massaging his temples.

"Unfortunately……." He groaned.

"But they sound like a bunch of hooligans….." Kellach replied, cringing again as another crash was heard from inside the shop.

"Relax Kellach, we won't be here long……" Zendric finished as he walked inside the shop. Kellach followed close behind. When Zendric opened the glass door, a bell attached to it rung signaling that he entered. The scene before them stopped the two in his tracks. A short, old man in a blue robe was strangling the life out of a teen in a red jacket. He had spiked jet black hair with green highlights. His eyes signaled that he was of Asian descent. An African American girl and a parchment white boy were trying to rip the old man off of the Asian kid. But what really interested Kellach was a dog sitting on his two hind feet, reading a newspaper.

"The Mets lost last week's game……ten to zero. Ah guh guh guh goo what a loss for the ol' Foo dog." The dog grimaced, turning a page of his newspaper.

"Uh…hi…….I'm Kellach. Nice to meet you….." He said a bit awkwardly. Here he felt as if they would beat the living crap out of him just for giving eye contact. But the second the group took a look at Kellach and Zendric, they went back to their previous activities, as if the fight had never even happened.

"Um….hello?" Kellach asked the group, they ignored them.

"Let me handle this one Kell," Zendric said with a rare smile. He then took a stick lying nearby and tested its strength. When he saw that it was sturdy enough, he smiled. He then smashed the bottom of his stick, and it transformed into a staff. A green and blue wave of pure power surged around the spot where he stood and rose several inches off the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Zendric roared, sending chills down the arguing group's spine. Zendric then got a good look at the old man. He then gave a smile.

"Lao-Shi, it's great to see you." He said to the old man. He laughed back.

"Ah, Zendric. The years have been good to you!" Lao-Shi said happily, walking forward and hugging Zendric. By height, Zendric beat him by a good three feet. Zendric laughed along, enjoying the sight of his old comrade. The old man then piped up and faced the boy named Jake.

"Jake! Go with Trixie and Spud and make me and this old chap some tea," he ordered, pointing a bony finger at an opening leading to a kitchen.

"Go with them Kellach," Zendric said quickly, pushing him towards the three teens, "maybe you'll make some new friends." He said, and without a word he began to chat it up with the grandpa. Jake, Trixie, and Spud motioned Kellach to follow them into the kitchen. As he walked, Kellach pondered over the many objects and doodads on the shelves. He also saw that it was nearly spotless.

"Yal' can thank us for that bit of nasty work," Trixie said, a hand on her hip as she walked. She definitely had the New Yorker talk down. Kellach nodded and continued to walk.

"So what brings you to the shop?" Spud asked, "It's boring here, and we usually don't get that many customers," he sighed, he was picking his nose. Kellach nearly retched.

"Hey don't bug out, my nose just itches." He muttered, going back to digging for gold.

"Uh-huh," Kellach murmured absentmindedly, as he bumped into Jake.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" He gasped out, backing away and bumping right against a podium that held a priceless Ming vase. It began to fall. Jake then surprised the crap out of Kellach by sprouting a spiked dragon tail and catching the vase before it fell. Kellach's mouth gaped open wide like a dying goldfish.

"You…….you're a dragon!" Kellach gasped out, backing away a few paces. Jake grinned, it was apparent that he took pride in his abnormality.

"That's the Am-Drag dude!" he said confidently, flashing a thumbs-up. Kellach laughed.

"Thank god…I don't have to wear this uncomfortable clothing anymore," He said with a sigh. He snapped his fingers and pressed his palms to the ground. His old wardrobe transfigured into his usual magenta robes and long blonde hair. It was Jake's turn to back away.

"You can do magic!" Jake and his friends sputtered out. He nodded with a smirk. Just like Jake, he too enjoyed his special talents. The four then entered the kitchen. As Trixie and Spud went to the shelves to grab the tea, Kellach pulled Jake along to the side. He had to show him his sides of life….and try to hook him in.

"So Jake is New York a nice place to live?" Kellach asked nonchalantly. He wanted to seem innocent and yet persuasive at the same time.

"It's alright, hell of a lot of magic though……….it makes me very busy," Jake sighed, and he walked forward to help his friends make the beverages. Kellach followed.

"What do you mean by busy?" He asked him, helping spud measure out water and placed it in an iron kettle. Jake scoffed.

"Being an almighty creature of myth can be tiring. I'm the protector of our magical worlds. Makes school a hassle in itself, or even the simplest of things. Whenever evil arises, I have to be there to stop it……and, there have been some……dark stories, I can't even have a girlfriend," Jake said suddenly, as if in his own world. Trixie then nudged Kellach.

"It's best you don't mention the term "girlfriend" around him, it's a sensitive subject after…..well…..it's a bit of a long story." She sighed, putting the tea on the stove. Kellach shrugged.

"_These friends seem to have been through quite a lot for their ages. They remind me of my friends………of my brother,"_ Kellach thought, looking out the kitchen window. Kellach was brought back to earth with the sound of a whistle. It was the tea, it was ready.

"That was fast," Kellach said, a bit stumped about what just happened.

"Like I said, when you can breathe fire and fly, life is pretty easy," Jake said with a grin.

"_Finally, a smile in this group. You would think I was in a funeral home,"_ Kellach thought, chuckling to himself at his little joke. The four then came back, teacups in hand. They found Zendric and Gramps on the red sofa, chatting it up like Gossip Girls. A bowl of chex mix was half devoured and the two were laughing as if they had both made a funny. Kellach cleared his throat to announce that the beverages had arrived. Zendric smiled.

"Ah, good. Bring it over here." He said outstretching a bony finger for the cup. Kellach obediently handed the two wise men their drink. He took a sip from his cup and smiled. It was then when Trixie gasped.

"Spud! We're missing that concert we had tickets for! Shaniqa Chulabista" She spazzed out. She dragged Spud by the ear and ran out of the shop.

"Say wha? You gotta be playin' me!" Jake fussed, attempting to follow them.

"Not you Jake!" Gramps barked, and it stopped Jake in his tracks. He motioned for him to sit next to him. Kellach sat next to his master.

"Fu Dong, go grab some paper and pen," Gramps said to the dog. The dog sighed.

"Oh alright……but I don't know where you keep your stuff in this whole junk castle," the dog grimaced, walking out of the room on his fours. Grandpa then piped up.

"Zendric, I have trained this young mind with everything I know. He is highly skilled in martial arts and is also informed with ancient Chinese secrets. I believe his true calling is time." Grandpa said, bowing slowly. Zendric put a hand on Kellach's shoulder. Kellach nodded and fumbled in his robes for something.

"Hold out your hand for a little gift," Kellach said, still fumbling in his robes. Jake closed his eyes.

"Yo, this better not be some kind of gay thing, a'ight?" Jake joked.

"Get your head out of the gutter," Kellach muttered as he took a fist out of the robe, and dropped a very small object into Jake's palm. He took a look at it. It was a silver dragon pin. It was curved to look like an S. Diamond dust was coming out of the draconic creature's mouth.

"What **is **this?" Jake asked, looking at the pin curiously. Zendric looked right at Jake.

"It is a Silver Dragon pin. An artifact given only to the most powerful of teen warriors for justice. Jake, over the past two years, I have been watching you along with your grandfather. You are ready Jacob," Zendric said with the air of a man who hath lived many a five century. Jake stared, eyes wide at the two wizards.

"Jake, you are ready to join me," Kellach said, a smile on his face, "you said you wanted to protect the ones you love……..Rose, you want her safe right?" Kellach had him.

"Rose………" He muttered, looking at his hands, which were fluxing uncontrollably.

"Jake, you are ready. I know you will save mankind, along with this blonde boy. You were destined for great things. Going with them is the best you can do." Gramps said to Jake confidently. Kellach then smiled.

"And it's not even for forever! We take breaks, and family and friends will visit often. I know it's hard to leave the ones you love," Kellach said, thinking about what he left to become what he was now, "so, will you do it?" Kellach, Zendric, and Gramps looked at Jake for an answer. The answer came.

"If It will help make more people happy, then yes. Yes Kellach, I will join." Said Jake, placing the pin in his pocket." He said, laughing, "this is going to be the beginning of a new friendship, tru dat!" He said, he was enjoying this.

"Good, good. In exactly two weeks, we will return to bring you to the headquarters. That gives you time to prepare and make ends with things." Zendric said, laughing as he got up. Kellach mimicked him.

"Alright Kell, I'll be sooooooo ready when you return," He flashed a wide smile.

"Exceptionally glad to hear that," Zendric said, shaking hands with Gramps as Kellach did the same with Jake, "so the plans have been made, he will be part of the team in a fortnight," he said closing the shake. He patted Kellach on the back and escorted him out of the shop.

"Good day Masters Long," Zendric bowed, Kellach waved cheerfully."

"Good day kind sages," Grandpa said with a short bow, and the door closed. The two wizards walked down the New York sidewalk. Kellach was in high spirits.

"_My dreams are getting so much closer…….."_

…And since then, Jake has been very loyal to Knight's Title. He has also been a loyal friend. He was right, that day was the beginning of a wonderful friendship. That day was also the amazing beginning of the greatest team of super hero teens the world has ever known. The dream was so close, I could taste it, I knew it. It's the absolute truth.


	20. Fire And Flower

**Chapter 20**

**Fire and Flower**

Axel and Marluxia stood next to each other, looking at their immobilized companion. Kellach was laughing as the blue glow around him seemed to vibrate. The two fighters couldn't breathe; it was as if the very energy from Kellach was sucking the soul out of them. Axel clutched at the spot where he would have had a beating heart. He had a cut across his side, and it was slowly dripping crimson onto the stone floor. Marluxia was leaning against the transparent barrier that locked them within battle. He had his scythe in his right hand, the butt of it resting next to Larxene's head. Marluxia was formulating a plan in his head. He looked to his tag partner, hoping he was on the same page. Axel nodded, and held up his twin disks.

"Eh? Come up with a plan? Well too late, for here I come!" Kellach cackled and ran at the two with his blades crackling with energy. Axel then jumped in front of Marluxia and blocked both attacks with a swish of his disks.

"Aw, you didn't forget about me, did ya?" Axel cooed to Kellach, batting his lashes mockingly. This enraged Kellach, and he kicked at Axel in the stomach.

"I don't think so my dear," Marluxia said with a grin. He was standing right behind Kellach, a scythe up against his throat. Kellach's eyes wandered behind to look at Marluxia. He then closed his eyes and smiled. He held his stance, the smile still on his face.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," Axel said with a smirk. Kellach's smile faded. Marluxia then took his index finger, and poked the back of Kellach's head, and it sunk inwards, like water. A tremor passed through Kellach's body, his breathing shallow.

"_What the hell is going on? My body feels as if it's floating off the ground. Why does this feel so familiar?"_ The nobody thought, feeling weary. Marluxia then appeared right besides Axel.

"The clock strikes midnight." Marluxia said, pointing directly at Kellach's face. He then pointed directly at Kellach's chest. Kellach then gasped painfully as green thorn vines sprouted from his chest, a red rose sprouting from his chest.

"Now watch," Marluxia said with a sinister chuckle. Kellach warily looked down to the rose blossoming out of his body. The flower's petals were outstretched like a bowl. A number was glowing on the flower. 99.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Kellach growled, his temper rising.

"Not magic," Marluxia said, flicking a strand of his hair away from his eyes, "flower power. This is my ace in the hole, The Death Clock." Marluxia said, pointing to Kellach. It was then when Kellach was slashed at by Axel. He came up from behind and got him right in the back.

"Now watch," Marluxia said mischievously, his eyes still on Kellach's chest. Kellach looked back down to his chest. He was sent back in shock. The number on his chest had changed.

98.

"I think he's finally starting to realize the kind of danger he's in, Mar-Mar," Axel said with a laugh. Marluxia laughed along.

"And they don't call it the Death Clock for nothing," Marluxia added, walking around Kellach to stand besides Axel. He put an elbow on his shoulder and cocked his head back with a devious cackle. His scythe was held tightly in his right hand, "once that little timer clock on your chest reaches zero........" Marluxia said slowly, he took his free gloved hand and made a thumbs down motion. He then whistled as if someone was falling to the ground.

"Bye bye," Axel concluded. He then without warning ran at Kellach with his twin disks, now engulfed with hot fire. Kellach was ready though. He took his twin blades and spun them like a fan, blocking the attack.

"Just because you have marked me for death doesn't mean this timer will reach zero. What makes you think I'll just let you hit me ninety eight more times?!?!" Kellach roared out, moving in a swaying-like motion. He was making it harder for the two to take in a hit.

"You are still sorely outmatched," Marluxia said, raising his scythe, ready to defend or attack.

"You may have more men than me," Kellach began, his twin blades now glowing, "but I have more power than you could ever imagine!!!! Look around you!!!" Kellach cackled as he held his hands up in a Christ manor. Now that he mentioned it, Marluxia and Axel looked around the room. All they saw on the walls were tiles. These tiles were slightly burned, but the images on them made the two shudder. The images were carved etches of humans! Everywhere the two turned, stone faces from every walk of life stared down at them like Men trapped in a cage.

"These carvings, my god just look at them!" Axel gasped while staring at the wall. Some had images of roman soldiers, some had images of queens, kings, and princesses, and some even looked like cavemen. It was as if they were staring right into the eyes of history.

"Hundreds, thousands, millions of souls! And they are _UNDER MY CONTROL!!!"_ Shouted Kellach, holding his hands up to the sky. But the thing that surprised the Organization was that Kellach's voice sort of changed and fluxed as he said that, and his eyes flashed a different color. But it was so fast it was almost unrecognizable what color they had shown. Now as they looked on, a white wisp forced itself out of the etching of the soldier. It was just a ball of light with a few silvery tendrils protruding outward, limp, almost like hair. It was being drawn towards Kellach's outstretched hands. The second it made contact with his hand, it was sucked into the palms of his hands. Now as Axel and Marluxia looked onward, they saw even more wisps float out of the many tablets on the walls. And one by one they were absorbed by the Nobody in the middle of the room. As he did this, the numbers on Kellach's chest began to go out of control. As he absorbed the soul-like balls, he gained another number. His power was increasing so fast, the numbers on his chest became a blur. Finally, he put his hands down, and pushed them outward. Doing this, he sent out a massive shockwave. It took a lot of strength to stay put during the blast. Axel and Marluxia were nearly sent flying off their feet. The wave caused the floor and walls to chip, dropping debris and sharp rock down from below. The entire battlefield was now covered by a heavy cloud of dust and debris, it was near impossible to see.

"Careful, he's going to strike when we least expect it," Axel said to his partner, readying his defenses. Marluxia raised his scythe in front of him in defense. It happened just as he said it. A dragon scale boot made contact with Axel's right temporal lobe. The blow sent Axel into the edge of the barrier, falling over. Marluxia took the chance; Kellach was exposed and open for attack. Marluxia disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Kellach, making a slashing movement in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Close, but no," Kellach whispered. Faster than Marluxia could see, Kellach grabbed the blade of Marluxia's scythe with his bare hands. He had a vice-like grip on the sharp weapon. The palm of his hand was opened up from the weapon, sputtering crimson against his face. Marluxia looked at Kellach, crazed.

"_This guy is crazy!!!"_ Marluxia thought, struggling to wrench his scythe away, but his death grip was too strong. He was crouched on the ground, his face contorted, completely mad.

"Just try to touch me again," Kellach responded, the severed hand glowing bright blue. Marluxia stole a glance to Kellach's chest at the death clock.

999.

"No way!" Marluxia gasped. His lead was gone, and Kellach saw it. He took the end of Marluxia's scythe and swung it like a baseball bat. Marluxia dodged the attack and did a backwards roll back to Axel. Kellach got back up and charged at Axel, swords flashing. Axel met the challenge, firing pyro-orbs from his hands. Their blades met with a clash. Marluxia appeared on the other side of Kellach, slashing with his scythe. Kellach held a sword in each hand, blocking each attack made by his enemies. The two were getting nowhere with this act, but they continued, hoping it would tire Kellach. It however seemed to do quite the opposite, his valor strengthening with each strike, each strike more devastating than the last.

Larxene watched the battle in fetal position, unable to control her body movements. She just watched the fight, trying to relearn how to move her body again.

"_Those idiots need my help, no doubt about that…..ugh that damn boy is going to pay for this. When I figure out how to move, he's dead."_ Larxene thought viciously, twitching her fingers. She gasped eyes wide. She could move her fingers freely. With this knowledge she moved her feet to get up. Instead she shook her head violently.

She was still under Kellach's spell.

"Come on you cloaked fools! Just try to inflict damage upon me!" Kellach shouted, firing plasma-like beams of blue energy at Axel and Marluxia as he sliced and cleaved at the two, backing them even further back into the seal. They were almost back to back to it.

"This isn't working Axel," Marluxia said to his partner, blocking yet another plasma blast by Kellach. Marluxia nodded.

"I know, we need to bring him back to the superior incapacitated, not dead," He responded, slashing his scythe in a circle motion to ward off another flurry of slashes, "we need to stop fighting him as two……"

"…….and start fighting him as one," Axel finished, smiling. He understood what Marluxia was saying now. He looked at Marluxia, ready for the signal. He leaped up above Kellach, Axel following him.

"What is it now? You're just prolonging the inevitable," Kellach bellowed, turning around. He shouldn't have done that. Axel and Marluxia had their two weapons crossed, their power intertwining with each other. They both glowed dark purple, pure negative energy.

"NOW!" Marluxia slashed into the naked air with his scythe, and out came a wall of fire. It rose to the top of the roof, burning forward towards Kellach. His eyes went wide with fright. He slashed at the wall, but no use, it kept moving closer to him. He fired his plasma beams from his blade. They ricocheted all around the seal or Orichalcos, hitting the ground and chipping the stone floor.

"Gah!" He gasped out, his back now up against the wall. He panicked, holding his hands in front of him in defense. The second the fire touched him, vines thrashed out of the wall of fire, gripping his hands, legs, and waist. It pulled him closer to the fire. His screams were ear shattering as he was set afire. Axel and Marluxia watched as Kellach burned in the flame and floral death trap. Then, the fire died out. Kellach lay crisped on the floor, his clothing charred, but not destroyed. His skin was scabbed and torn. The marks where the vines previously held him had still shown on his body. Axel and Marluxia walked up to Kellach, who was comatose on the ground. It was as if the room had been silenced. The eerie glow from the seal shone on their figures, underlying the actuality of their situation.

"Grab him, we'll take him to Xemnas at once," Marluxia commanded Axel.

"Meh, meh, meh, keep your daisies watered," Axel muttered, picking up Kellach and tossing him over his right shoulder. He then took three steps, just three until……

"GAH!!!" Axel let out a scream of pain. Kellach had taken his blades and drove them right into Axel's back. As Axel now fell forward to the ground with his life draining from him slowly, Kellach di a front flip off of his shoulder, landing right in front of Axel's body. Kellach smiled at his handy work, stepping on the fallen nobody's head.

"Stop it!" Marluxia growled as his scythe rose in anger.

"_Stop it!_ HA!" Kellach mocked, walking forward closer to Marluxia. He held up his free hands, chanting in Draconian. His hands made patterns in the air.

"Cota, Hatea, Hamon, Xior, DALK!" Kellach made a forceful movement with his hands, a beam of electric blue light striking Marluxia in the chest with a hum before he could even blink. Marluxia was stiff as a board on his feet, unable to move. Kellach cackled, walking closer to Marluxia.

"And now to kill you, the same way you took my life one week from today. It's fitting for you." Kellach said with a laugh, now inches from Marluxia. He was unable to do a thing, frozen. Kellach then held his right hand out, and began to chant.

"Oh god of the Heavens of Hell give me thy power to grasp the essence of life of thou shalt I smite with the powers of this beyond!" A symbol of a heart with arrows through the middle was appearing on the ground floor. The heart had holes in it....Marluxia was completely caught in the middle of it. Pieces of stone from the floor chipped and rose in the air. The seal grew brighter, the crossed star and the symbol of the arrowed heart glowed blue-green. Kellach was about to kill Marluxia. His hand glowed bright blue, humming with intense energy. He held his hand up, wind swirling around them; lightning could be heard from out of the cavern. The torches blew out; the only light was from the seal now. Kellach then reached his hand back, preparing for the killing blow.

"FORBIDDEN REMOVA-," Kellach was suddenly wracked with tremors, shaking his body like clothes drying out in the wind. He then went frozen, just as Marluxia. The wind stopped. The humming ended. The heart symbol went away. Marluxia could move again. Kellach fell forward on the ground. Something sharp was sticking out of the back of his neck. Marluxia looked up and gasped. Standing before Kellach's fallen paralyzed body was Larxene. She held a yellow kunai in her right gloved hand, smiling. She cocked her head to the side, and said two years with a smile.

"Bitch please."


	21. Lies

**Chapter 21**

**Lies**

Edward put the diary on his lap with a sigh. He looked to Hermione, who had a dreamy smile on her face. She had a hand over her chest passionately.

"I had no Idea Edward……" She said leaning in to him, her head resting right on Edward's chest. He blushed slightly, his temperature rising. His pulse raced erratically.

"Kellach was such a sweetheart! Oh it just makes me remember him so clearly!" She swooned, getting off of Edward.

"_And here I thought she was talking about me….."_Edward sulked to himself. But he brushed it off and just looked into Hermione's sapphire eyes. He held the book gently in his hands now, the tips of his fingers feeling the engraved cover. Edward then made an attempt to get up.

"Well we had better go to-,"

"No. Read one more entry, please." Hermione said swiftly, placing her hand on his knee, stopping his action. Edward hesitated on her action. Reading more into Kellach's secrets could scar her mind of him.

"_But aren't you trying to get her to fall in love with you?"_ Edward's mind told him questioningly. He had to think this one over for a bit. Without warning, Hermione then wrenched the diary from Edward's hands. He gasped and looked at her with frightened eyes. She had frenzy in her face as she tore open the book, flipping through the pages. She suddenly stopped with a gasp. She looked at the date entry. It made her do a double-take.

"August 7th…….the day before he was….killed," She said wearily, her hands shaking as she held the book. Edward looked over Hermione's shoulder. He put his hand on her shoulder. It made her take her glance off the journal entry and into Edward's eyes. Her eyes were talking to him. "Should I read this?"Her eyes told him.

"Do whatever you feel will ease your pain," he answered her with a smile. Hermione answered with a nod. She then took her eyes back to the last sign of Kellach's existence.

"I have to know…….why he died," she said sadly, holding back tears. She began to read the entry out loud.

August 7th, 2009

It's official. I will die tomorrow.

Just by reading that, Hermione froze. A horrified look was planted on her features.

"He…..he knew it. He knew it, knew he was going to die….and he never told me," Hermione muttered with a shudder. Edward held her by the shoulders to comfort her.

"Hermione, stop. Put the book down and just st-,"

"NO! I HAVE TO KNOW!" Hermione shouted, pushing Edward out of the way with a force he never thought she had. He landed on his stomach in a tower of dusty tomes. The towers crashed down upon Edward, sending a large plume of dust in the air, masking his vision and his other four senses.

"Now with him out of the way, I can find out the truth," Hermione said with new determination. She continued from where she left off.

It's official. I will die tomorrow. I have known this for about two weeks now. My condition has been slowly getting worse since my incident. The medicine isn't even helping me anymore. I've been trying to keep this hidden from Hermione…..but it's getting harder with each passing day…..

"Hih…hih….hih….H'kSCHh!" Kellach sneezed into a crumpled Kleenex. His head was throbbing as he sat in the meeting room. He had a hand on his head, elbow resting on the table he was sitting at. His fellow Knights looked concerned for his health. Some backed away, hoping not to catch whatever their leader was infected with. Hermione put a hand on Kellach's back and rubbed it for comfort. Amy and Shadow looked at him as if he were an alien. Aang and Neji had a wise concern on their face. Arya and Knuckles were making out in the back, their legs and arms all over each other. Sasuke just "humph"ed. The knights were discussing motives to track down and find Dartz and his party. They had been missing and AWOL for almost half a year. Kellach and Neji were leading the cause. But now Kellach looked too sick to lead the knights. He sniffled and wrote something down on a large map rolled out on the large table.

"Kellach, please just get some rest," Hermione pleaded her boyfriend. She looked at him straight in the face. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and watery. His nostrils were beet red and his face was contorted in a melancholy frown.

"Hermione, this happens every year. It's just my hay fever acting up again," He muttered with yet another sniffle. Neji tapped Kellach on the shoulder to get his attention.

"The witch is right Kellach. Take some medicine and get some rest. I can take over from here." He insisted upon him, taking the pen from Kellach's hands. The wizard then gave Neji a disgusted look.

"Look, just because I'm under the weather doesn't mean that I'm not fit to lead the team," He said quickly. He stood up with a huff, "It's been like this every summer. Give me a freaking brea…….eh….ih……" Hermione groaned and quickly handed Kellach another tissue. He swiped it out of her hand faster than she could pick it up.

"Ahhktchuu!" Kellach sneezed violently into the tissue and to everyone's astonishment, the tissue suddenly morphed into a wave of fire. It blew outward, toasting all of the Knights but Kellach. Kellach sniffled, putting a hand behind his head. His voice came out garbled.

"'Scuse be," he chuckled lightly. Sasuke looked at Kellach angrily. Sasuke along with the rest of the Knights were charred black. They also mimicked Sasuke's glare.

"**GO TO BED!"** They all shouted, pointing to the door. Kellach put his head down. The rest of them sat down. Kellach suddenly had a plan. He turned to Hermione, his last hope.

"Herbione, go ub du by broom abd ged by bills," Kellach asked her, congested. Hermione understood him though.

"What color are they?" She asked him, heading for the door to the hallway leading to the stairs.

"Bingk!" Kellach shouted back.

"What?!" She asked, not getting that last part. Kellach slapped his forehead, reaching for another tissue. He blew his nose and tossed the gunk into the trash.

"PINK!" He shouted to her yet again. But Hermione was already out of the room.

Hermione was then in Kellach's room. She knew what she was looking for. She began her search for Kellach's Allergy Medication on his bookshelf. She pushed books to the side, only finding piles of old dust and rotting pages. She moved to another shelf. This didn't pose very promising. Just a bunch of vials, some empty and some with multi-colored fluids. She brushed her hands through the shelf to clear things out of the way. Her hand accidently knocked against one of the vials. It tumbled to the carpeted floor, spilling its contents. The red tinctured potion mixed with the blue carpet, leaving a purple stain. She groaned, ignoring the mess.

"You're just going to have to freaking deal Kellach," she muttered to herself. She then walked to Kellach's headboard bedpost. On the shelf were two bottles of pills. Hermione picked up the first one. It was Kellach's SingulAIR pills. She unscrewed the bottle's lid and shook out a couple pills. Sure enough, they were a hot pink color. Hermione looked pleased with her work. But upon a second glace. She saw that there were two bottles of pills. She had spilt it onto the floor while quickly grabbing the first bottle. She looked at the floor, and saw a scattering of blood-red spherical pills. They almost looked like marbles. Hermione bent over and picked up one of the pills. She was right. It had the texture of clay, flaking bits of red powder onto her fingers as she rolled it between her fingers. This was when she noticed the bottle on the floor. She took a look and examined it.

**To a mister Kellach Masons.**

**Kimitrex. Take one daily in the morning.**

**Uses: Relieves**

Coughing, tightness of chest, buildup of blood in lungs, intense headaches, fevers.

**WARNINGS**

**Ask a doctor or pharmacist before use if you are**

Nursing, Pregnant or about to become pregnant. Frequently being intimate, experiencing a high or low blood pressure.

**SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE**

Vomiting, Weakened Immune System, Dizziness, Bouts of Anger, Abdominal Pain.

**STOP USING IF**

Bloody phlegm persists; you begin to vomit blood as this could be signs of a serious blood disorder.

Hermione dropped the bottle and backed away from the pills. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands were running through her hair viciously. She was shaking madly.

"_Why the hell are these in his room?" _She thought, her imagination going into overdrive. _"He could die tomorrow," _She thought, still freaking out at the possibility that she could no longer be in his arms anymore. No, she wouldn't let it happen. I mean…they never had even had……well; she had to do something about it. She snatched the Allergy Medicine off of the bed shelf, put the red pellet pills back in the other bottle, and ran for her own room faster than her smooth legs could carry her. When she got to her door, she wrenched it open without a thought. Quickly she tore for her notebook and a pen. With steady fingers she tore out a blank page. Still moving quickly, she took out a thick colorful scrapbook from under her bed. She placed it on the desk in front of her. She then scribbled quickly and nimbly on the Notebook paper a little message.

MEET ME ON THE ROOF AT MIDNIGHT. PLEASE DON'T BE LATE. I'LL BE WAITING.

HERMIONE ^_^

When she finished, she took the note, folded it, and placed it in the middle of the scrapbook. She made sure to stuff it deep near the binding too. Kellach was going to tell her everything. All the lies he had been throwing at her face. She had to know.

Was her boyfriend going to die on his birthday?

Later that day, I went up to my room to discover that my pills had been moved. Hermione had found out. It tore me apart to know this. She didn't need my burden on her shoulders. I knew I would then have to face her. But when?

Hermione had to stop reading this for a second.

"So I was right. Either way……even if they didn't come, he would have died. Right in my arms," She said solemnly. Her heart was slowly being opened up to the truth, and she didn't like it. But she had to know more. It wasn't enough for her. Hermione then heard coughing and sputtering from behind her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Edward blared, is fists in the air angrily. He dusted himself off. _"Girl has the power of a bulldozer,"_ He thought while wincing.

"Oh have your temper tantrum somewhere else," Hermione shot back to him, hiding her despondency from him. Edward yawned, stretching his arms out wide.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed….." Edward said walking for the closet exit, "we have a huge day tomorrow and we need our rest if we're going to find Twilight Town." He said yawning again.

"No!" Hermione gasped suddenly, shocking Edward. He was sort of taken aback, "please, stay." She asked him, with no one else to turn to. He had done the taboo of his people. He had brought her back from the dead. And she was forever grateful. Edward shrugged and walked back to Hermione and sat beside her.

"Alright, but just a little more, you seriously need some rest girl," He pleaded to her, bags were already drifting on his eyes.

"Yeah, just one more page. That's all I need," Hermione said confidently to Edward. With her determination, the two turned the page. She looked at the page, and held back a scream. The whole two-spread of paper was spattered with blood. It was as if someone had dipped a paintbrush in a can of red paint and flicked it at the pages. The words written were still visible, but she could not keep her eyes off the spots of red. She knew what it was.

"Read. Now." She commanded Edward. She couldn't look at the diary anymore. Edward gave Hermione a look of concern. He paused for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to-,"

"YES! I want to! Read now!!!" Hermione snapped quickly, her stomach queasy.

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you. Ok. Where did we leave off?

I knew I would have to face her. But When?

It is 11:56. I'll be fifteen years old in four minutes. The tower is asleep. All but me. I can't stop coughing blood. Alas, some of it has spattered my pages of writing. It is just a confirmation of my doomsday. Even today the signs arose…..

Kellach was staring at the mirror in the bathroom; he was in a blue robe, his hair damp from just getting out of the shower. He checked himself out at his reflection. His eyes were still a bit red, but not as bad as earlier today. He had color back in his face and he could breathe again. The pills had worked. His chest had been burning ever since he got out of his shower though, an uncomfortable feeling whenever he breathed. He looked healthy; he looked fine actually, better than he had in days. He grabbed his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Kellach then heard a sudden knock at the door.

"Occupado!" He shouted out, continuing to scrub at his teeth.

"It's me Kell," Hermione said sweetly from behind the door. She was hiding her concern about her discoveries behind her face smile.

"Oh hey Mione," Kellach responded. He continued with his duties. Hermione had plucked up the courage. She had to tell him now. What if he didn't survive through midnight? But she chickened out.

"Hey a bunch of us are going to watch "I Love You, Man" downstairs. Wanna come down?" She asked him, still behind the door.

"Sure dear, I'll be down in about a few," Kellach said with a smile, opening the door and receiving a hug from Hermione. He kissed her back on the cheek.

"Thanks. See you soon!" She said with a wave, and headed downstairs to join the others. Kellach waved back, closing the door to the bathroom. The burning in his chest reached a fever pitch. He then lurched forward, his hands on the sink counter. He then coughed violently into the sink. Blood dripped from his lips and landed like deadly rain in the sink. He continued to retch and cough crimson in the bathroom sink. He used his right hand to reach for the faucet handle to rinse out the blood from the sink. He continued to cough. Still spewing blood into his hands and onto the floor. It was worse than usual, lasting a good three minutes. Usually it was thirty seconds. His condition was getting worse. He cleaned up the stains on the floor with a paper towel. He grabbed a swig of water to clear out his mouth. He was sweating heavily, his heart pounding painfully. He had an angry look on his face.

"AGH!!" Kellach growled in sad rage, pounding his fists on the bathroom tile. The tears ran from his face without warning. He was dying. He couldn't, he needed to stay with Hermione, with the Knights. He would never see his brother or family again. Life was fading away before his eyes.

"Damn you….Kimimaro," Kellach muttered, the tears slowly going away. He then remembered why Hermione had come to him not too long ago. He cleaned up his tears, and headed into his room to change into PJs. Once he was dressed, he went downstairs to be with his friends one last time.

That was the moment I knew I wouldn't live to see sixteen. It's a crushing feeling. I would never drive a car, I would never taste alcohol. I would never be able to bring pleasure to the one I truly loved. I would be gone from the world before my own father. It just shows how suddenly life can be taken away. Hermione, If you are reading this. It means that I am dead. But I have one favor to ask of you. Please…..please stay strong. It is not your fault that this happened. I never wanted you to even know of this burden, but I'm guessing you caught on. Just please, remember that I will always be with you in your Dreams, chasing away the sorrows from your Nightmares. Don't forget me Hermione, but be brave. I know this has probably taken a horrible toll on you, but please...keep your joy. Keep that smile that always brightened my day. Keep the smarts that set you apart from others. Keep that humor that made me laugh. Keep your sanity, it will keep you safe. And most of all, Keep your Friends, for they are the greatest gift you have of all. Keep that, and I will keep you in my heart. I love you Hermione.

Stay strong.

**And goodbye.**

"It ends there," Edward said, closing the book. Hermione did not know what to say. Kellach had left a death note in the diary, just for her. She had been a mess since he had passed on, angry, distraught. She pushed her friends away, and it was wrong of her to do. From now on, she was going to treasure her life. It would be what He wanted her to do.

"Alright," Edward said quietly, "now we should really go to bed. We have a long day ahead of us and-," But he was interrupted by Hermione. She had knelt beside him, and embraced him. Tears struggled to escape her eyes, but they did not come. Edward didn't know what to do, let alone what to say. He accepted the hug.

"Thank you Edward, for giving me back my life," She said smiling. She still hugged him, not letting go. When she finally let go, the two were smiling. Now knowing the truth, their hearts were a bit lighter. Hermione had newfound strength. Edward had a new determination to save the Knights and his brother.

"Well, it's time to go to bed," Hermione said, getting up from the stone floor. She helped Edward up by holding her hand out. She stared at Edward, and he stared back at her. Maybe it was because of her lack of sleep, but when she turned to look at the Alchemist, she found herself staring at Kellach. He was smiling at her with those sapphire eyes and straw blonde hair.

He actually opened his mouth to speak to her.

"Hermione," He said. It was really his voice, sweet like strawberry sunshine. She kept her gaze on Kellach, "Hermione, It's me, Kellach. You can still save me. Trust Edward. He knows what he is doing. He wants to help you. Just trust him, and please…….save me. I love you, and I know you will do the right thing. Hermione, my dear. Hermione, my sweet. Hermione……..Hermione…..Hermione…."

"Hermione….Hermione……Hermione!" Edward had shouted at her, bringing her back to earth, "are you going to help me up or what?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah. Right, sure." Hermione responded, a bit flustered from the sudden hallucination….at least, she thought it was a hallucination. She helped Edward off from the floor. And holding hands, the two made their way out of the closet. They were both exhausted, and had no Idea of what was in store for them in the next days. But whatever they faced, they knew they had hope.

The book had been left propped open on the stone cold floor. The room had a presence of serenity, renewal, and clarity.

"_Thank you Hermione, I hope to see you soon,"_ Said Kellach with a lighter heart and brighter spirit. And with his leave into the beyond, the diary's pages flipped slowly, closing. Ending the chapter on a good, happier tone. All was silent.


	22. Xellhack

**Chapter 22**

**Xellhack**

As Larxene stepped over Kellach's rigid back to her allies, they slapped her high fives. She then scoffed, putting her gloved hand to her mouth in a giggle.

"Try to dumbfound me now, you little insect!" Larxene cackled evilly, giving a kick to Kellach's gut. He responded with a guttural choking groan. He could not move a single muscle. He had lost the fight just there. How could he have been so thoughtless? He growled angrily. But it came out as a purr. Larxene continued to chortle as her partners looked over Kellach's body.

"Well it wasn't easy, but we finally got him," Axel said, looking at Marluxia. There was an awkward tension between the two. They just stared at each other, stealing glances at Kellach every few seconds.

"Well are you going to pick him up or what?" Axel asked him, his hands on his hips in annoyance. The two nobodies once again stole glances at each other. Marluxia was still stunned by the fact that he almost had died from the same thing his attacker had been killed of….by his own gloved hands. Axel was afraid that Kellach was faking his whole paralysis like before, waiting to strike again.

"Oh for dusk's sake!" Larxene growled, pushing the two babies aside. She strode over to Kellach and looked in his eyes. He stared back, for once looking frightened. Larxene showed no compassion for this monster. Instead, Larxene raised the heel of her foot, and smashed it into Kellach's temple. The effect was instantaneous. His eyes flicked closed, body going limp. The second his eyes closed, the bluish haze of the barrier evaporated. No souls had been taken. He wasn't getting up for a while. Larxene then bent over, grabbing the unconscious nobody by the legs. With brute and surprising strength she slung Kellach over her right shoulder. Axel and Marluxia stood open mouthed.

"Wusses," Larxene scoffed, "I have more balls than the two of you put together," she laughed. She then turned to face her fellow nobodies.

"Let's take the bounty in," Axel said with a sigh, he wanted out of this creepy place. Marluxia and Larxene agreed with him. A dark portal of black materialized before the three, the gateway to HQ. The three took one more sweeping glance at the cavern, seeing the vast battle scars the four nothings had created on the desolate spit of earth.

"We're done here," Marluxia muttered while taking a step inside the dark portal, "let us return as we do not want to keep The Superior waiting," and with that, Marluxia and the two others entered the portal.

Blood. Spit. Poison. That's all he tasted. He looked to his side, seeing black. Surrounded by shadows, so much he swore he could hear silence. Was he dead? No, he heard a scream. The dead don't hear. But there was a pounding in his head. He still couldn't see. There were still senses present to him though. Cloth nestled against bare knuckles. His gloves had been removed. He wondered how little clothing he really had on. He got his answer when he finally tried to move, a stroke of silk caressing his bare back. So he was naked aside from some sort of cheap material for legging warmth. He gained some more sense. He realized his tongue was slit.

"_I must have bitten it when…..when I fell, that explains the metallic taste,"_ Kellach thought. His memory was blurry, pieces floating around on a fogged lakefront. More sense, his nose twitched at the smell of something sweet. So sweet it made his nostrils burn. He moved his hand to rub at his nose. The attempt was grueling. He realized that he had probably been pretty hurt. One more sense.

"So you have done it?" a commanding voice from afar said. He sounded leader-like. As if he knew he was the boss.

"Yes, Superior. We have captured the rogue Nobody." Said a man. This one sounded a little more laid back, although Kellach could still hear daggers in his tone, "You should see him in his, confinement."

"Oh will you stop calling Mansex Superior before I puke a lung? Christ, Mar Mar, sometimes I think your genitals don't hang," said a girl, vindictively, as if her voice was a weapon. Kellach shuddered as the conversation he was eavesdropping on continued.

"Larxene, you hold your tongue," said the commanding voice, "now be gone you two, get the ritual ready for our special guest," Kellach heard two pairs of boots tap away to the left of his peripheral.

"Seriously Mar, enough perfume?" Larxene muttered with a cough as the two left the area. Kellach rolled over to his side. He was starting to get his vision back. He was in a metal containment area. The walls were a metallic purple, with silver etchings carved along in lines. He didn't dare lift his body, the pain it induced before was unbearable. His eyes glazed over to his right. Metallic bars locked him in the violet vault. He could vaguely see through the bars, all white. There wasn't a single detail ahead of him, almost like a void. It made his head hurt, throbbing so much he had to lie back down on the cold metal floor of the container. He suddenly beat his fist against the hard container's floor, causing his already sore knuckles to ache. Now even more hurt than before, physically and mentally, Kellach crawled into fetal position on the cold metal floor, and attempted to get at least a little sleep.

With a rough stab in the back from an unknown force, Kellach was roused from his fitful sleep. He turned around quickly to retaliate, but was silenced with a vicious flow of electricity through his body.

"That'll put you in your place, you little pest," Snarled Larxene, taking her fingertips away from Kellach's forehead. She was flanked by two other members of the Organization, as Kellach put together in his head easily. One was tall, and well built. He had a mess of orange hair that stuck out mostly in the back. In his right hand, he held a cruel looking weapon. It resembled an axe, and yet at the same time it was a sword. He was snarling at Kellach, contempt on his face. On Larxene's other side was a slightly older man than Kellach would have expected. He had long blonde hair, and a wrinkled face, no doubt from age. But what stopped Kellach dead in his tracks was a pair of icy blue eye, which drained any attempt to flee or even fight back. This man was without a weapon though, and it surprised Kellach. Larxene then grabbed Kellach's right arm, and yanked forcefully, causing him to lift off his feet and right into the burly cloaked man. It was as if he ran into a brick wall.

"Move it twerp, you're being moved." Larxene barked, walking away down a metal lined hallway. Kellach could only nod and obey, as to not be sliced to bits by the strong man's weapon.

"We must prepare you for the ritual," said the elderly man, as the four of them walked through hallways and rooms unfamiliar to him. Larxene had the butt of her kunai jabbed against Kellach's skin, reminding him yet again how escape really was hopeless. Then they came to the sight of a single double-door elevator.

"Get in, runt," the tall one growled. Larxene shoved Kellach into the elevator. The other two let themselves in.

"Verification, please" said a disembodied voice through the speakers of the elevator.

"Larxene, Xll"

"Lexaeus, V" said the tall man.

"Vexen, lV" Said the elderly man.

"And this one too," Larxene chuckled, karate chopping the back of Kellach's neck, sending him to the floor, unconscious. He couldn't hear much, or really see at all. He just heard bits and pieces.

"Where nothing gathers…..superior better pay me for this……is he dead?"

When Kellach reopened his eyes, he couldn't help but gasp in astonishment. He was in a circular room, surrounded by chairs. These chairs were huge, raising way up into the sky. A cloaked black figure sat in each seat staring directly at Kellach. He tried to run away, he tried to fight back, but he was chained by an invisible force. His arms spread out, as if he were hung on a cross. He was outnumbered. After he could see only eight people, the other six must have been behind him. It was silent in the circular room, save for quiet murmurings from the crowd. Finally, Xemnas emerged from the throngs of the dark portal, holding a book in his hand. The rest of the organization fell silent. Opening the large tome, Xemnas walked forward, striding towards Kellach.

"Great members of our sacred organization! Today, this nothing of the world shall breathe again!" Cheers echoed around Kellach, making his skin crawl. What the hell was going on?

"His heart is foregone. His soul, cold inside. The cloaked black of night will clothe him and make him one of us!" At this, the room exploded with more cheering. The room was alive, and Kellach heard everything. His head was pounding faster than his heart. He was unnerved for what would happen next. Xemnas then began to read the tome.

"Bring forth the dark from the light. Purge the pure, and imbue with shadows. Darkness is eternal. There is no radiance." Xemnas continued to chant from the grimoire, as the others in the crowd began to chant with him.

"Dark, light. Purge, imbue. Darkness is eternal. There is no radiance!" Their words were sharp and powerful, each one a knife in Kellach's back. It was then, when Kellach began to see threads of black in his vision. They were like long, twisted threads, like a raven's feather. The threads weaved into one another, creating patches in his eyesight. It was as if a choking fog was seeping into his vision. All he could hear was the incessant barking of the organization.

"Bathe the boy in blood! Send him to the night! Once was dead, now reborn," Xemnas reached out his hand, his fingers reaching for Kellach's skull. He could barely see a thing from the threaded fog that only he knew was there.

"Once was dead…" His finger was inches from his forehead. No one was chanting anymore. Kellach wished for a sound, a cough, a chuckle, a breath. It could drive him insane.

"Now reborn…" Xemnas' finger touched Kellach's skull. It was as if a gate from within was thrust wide open, with the iron-wrought doors bursting off its hinges. The symbol on Kellach's forehead burned alive on his skin as if he were being branded. Xemnas took a step back in surprise; this was obviously not supposed to happen. The floor began to crack, chips of marble levitated off the ground with pure power and cosmic energy. Kellach was screaming in pure agony, every part of being searing with unimaginable pain. Suddenly, out of Kellach's wailing mouth, came a black, smoky fog. It enveloped his being like a dense shroud. Blue energy crackled around him like a storm. He was dead; he knew it, too much pain to bear. It was over, he was done for. And then it was over. It was done. No more screaming. No more fog. Nothing. Nothing fell to the cold marbled floor.

"Welcome to Organization Xlll, you will now live again. You are number XV, Xellhack." Silence, everyone watched the mass crumpled on the floor, waiting for a response. Then he slowly got to his knees, standing steadily on his feet. He was no longer underdressed, but cloaked in a black garb. His ebony hair with ivory highlights still was unchanged. He stood, smiling, his blue and yellow eyes glinting in the light of the room. The mark of the Orichalcos was incised across his forehead.

"The Blue Flash," at the mention of his title, he flicked his eyes to the Superior, "so how do you feel?" At that, number XV raised his right hand in the air, and made a strong fist. As he did so, the seal flared on the cracked marble floor, energy sparked around the symbol. His eyes sparkled with the same intensity. For the first time, Xellhack spoke.

"I feel, reborn."


	23. Bedroom Banter

**Chapter 23**

**Bedroom Banter**

It was a dreary morning outside of Hermione's window. The pitter-patter of rainfall whispered through her panes, so quietly they haunted her dreams. She lay in her bed, thoughts of the previous hours spiraling in her head like a broken centrifuge. She knew that she had to be strong for Him, but she didn't know how to be strong anymore. Too much had happened in the events after His death. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, as if the answer would materialize out of the plaster. She shook away the stupid thought, running her fingers through her ginger hair. Her head lolled to the right, eyes affixed on her digital clock by her bedside. It was four in the morning; she had only been sleeping for about three and a half hours. In just two hours, she and all of her friends would risk their lives to save one man, her true love. Was it really worth it? All of those lives for just one love? She had thought so at that time, very little sleep will do that to someone. As she tried to toss back into a fitful sleep, a crack of lightning made sure she had a restless night. Every time slumber tried to pull her under, mother natures' sounds and screeches pulled her right back out. She just wanted it to end; she just wanted life to be normal, or at least next to it. She didn't want to have to go to horrific lengths and dangerous ploys every waking moment of her life. She wanted Kellach back, she wanted to sleep.

"Hermione?" It was a small little voice on the other side of her sapphire-crested door, but exhaustion was weighing her ears down, "can I come in?" Hermione was so tired, so sick of this agonizing insomnia, her lips formed the wrong answer in her mind, and the door opened. Her eyes glazed over his long brown hair, the vanilla-white eyes, and the green swastika on his forehead.

"Neji, what are you doing in here?" Hermione muttered a little slightly, partly out of fatigue, and partly out of pure disgust for him. He shrugged off the unhappy welcome.

"I'm here to apologize-,"

"Save it for someone who's awake," interrupted Hermione, pulling the covers over her head. He was the last person that she wanted to see. But he did not falter from his mission. Instead he took a seat on the foot of her bed, and just watched her quietly. She was still hiding away from the shame under the covers, not daring to look at him. Words soon bubbled over.

"Look, just make your peace and get the hell out of here." It was a sharp-tongued retort. Neji could taste the venom in her voice; so much he swallowed a little uncomfortably, choosing his words.

"We've known each other for nearly a year and a half now." Silence, he wasn't getting to her yet, "and over those two years we've fought. We've had some laughs. We've shared secrets, we've shared, more than just secrets," at this, Hermione gave Neji an icy stare. He shook it off and continued.

"In only a couple of hours, we're going to be walking right into the Organization's clutches. Now I know a lot of things to realize this is a trap-,"

"Look, is this an apology or some plea to stop me from finding Kellach, because if it is, you can go back to your room and let me get some sleep-,"

"I'm getting to it!" Neji snapped back to Hermione. He was really getting sick of her interrupting him, "like I said this whole ploy is probably a trap. I mean, who in their right mind would go through all this hell to just save one guy?"

"A girl who is madly in love with that man, along with her friends who would do anything to see the same guy." Hermione replied, nearly cutting Neji off, "I guess I'm not in my right mind."

"Oh shut up Hermione," Neji shot back, starting to lose patience in her.

"That's it, you get out of my-,"

"_I said shut up you damn witch!" _Hermione just stared at Neji, open-mouthed. He now had her full attention. Neji looked livid, unable to put up with her for another moment. His eyes burned holes into the sheets covering her bed. She had to kick herself for thinking this savage side of her friend was quite a turn-on.

* * *

A few floors below them, quite another arousing game was being played between two friends. Hands groped for something smooth to touch, fingers danced on pillows, lips were begging to be touched. Arya crawled from under her boy toy and locked lips with him, feeling her delicate hands over Knuckles' tough, burly arms. Knuckles took one of his fingers and began to tickle Arya. Her sounds of pleasure echoed off of the mauve walls of her bedroom. He then crashed into her; both melding into each other like weaved glass. Her cries of passion echoed off of the paper thin walls. The acts of lust ceased with the sound of pounding coming from above.

"Seriously guys, I can hear you fooling around down there. Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep! If I don't get my beauty sleep, I get wrinkles! And if I get wrinkles, I don't look pretty! And If I don't look pretty, people suffer!" It was Amy, and she sounded very cranky. Knuckles and Arya giggled at their grouchy friend's outburst.

"Maybe we should just get some sleep, you know, we do have a dangerous day tomorrow," Knuckles said, brushing the side of his hand against Arya's soft face. She wasn't having any of it though. Instead she flipped herself sideways and on top of him. Her wine colored hair draped on his bare chest. She caressed her own corseted bosoms and smiled deviously at her guy.

"Screw him, screw everybody. We could be dead by tomorrow for all we know. Dead as dust, my beautiful tanned skin pale as the moon. Blood rushing uncontrollably, pulse beating erratically," At this, Arya rubbed Knuckle's thighs, biting her lip, "doesn't it seem hopeless? True our friend could be in the clutches of Hell for all we know. True, the bastard could even be dead," Arya moved her hands a little higher, Knuckles gave a little gasp, his eyes never leaving hers, "so just this once, love, I only wanna care about my own needs. What I want. And what I want…" Arya lowered herself over Knuckles, draping over him like a blanket. Her head rested to his side. Her hands pinned his arms to the satin bed sheets, her legs were a tangle in his. She leaned into Knuckles' left ear, whispering sweetly, "what I want is for you to ravage me."

* * *

"I swear to god, sometimes I feel like I'm living with a bunch of Neanderthals." Amy shook her head to remove the pounding in her head. Whether the sound was her headache in full swing or her friends going at it downstairs was anybody's guess. She rubbed her sleepless eyes, suppressing a loud yawn. She looked at her reflection in a large pink framed mirror, seeing the sad, deeply stressed image of herself. It nearly made her cringe. She ran her dainty fingers through her bob haircut, this time actually yawning.

"You can stop now, I can barely keep my eyes open," Amy muttered, ripping off her covers and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Shadow sat up next to her, smiling as if he had a dirty little secret to tell. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head. She playfully shoved him aside as he fell back onto the soft mattress. Amy checked her fingers intently, examining each fingernail and the grape scented nail polish applied to her cuticles. Sasuke watcher her obsessive ritual, making a face that made Amy have to smirk a little.

"So are we Facebook official yet?" Shadow asked jokingly, checking his own figure out in the mirror.

"Don't even think about it boy, we aren't even _official-official_ yet," Amy whispered coyly, biting the nail of her index finger. Shadow made a gagging noise.

"That's a horrible habit to take up," he grumbled, hoping she would take the hint.

"Yeah, and so is swearing like a sailor," Amy replied quickly, biting down yet another nail bed. Unfortunately she bit a little too deep, and a sharp annoying twinge of pain began to radiate from her index finger, "damn it to fucking hell!" Amy cursed loudly and quickly stuck her slightly bleeding finger in her mouth and began to suck it like an infant.

"Now that's two bad habits right there Amy," Shadow laughed, enjoying the irony of the moment. Amy gave her friend a devilish look, her eyes burning into his.

"I don't give a damn, just get me a band-aid!" Amy yelled out loud, stamping her foot on the ground. Shadow raised his hands up in defense and stood up, wobbling a bit as he found his balance on the carpeted floor. He reached the door quickly and opened it gingerly, hoping not to make any creaking sounds, waking up even more people.

"If you think that's painful, just wait when Larxene tears you a new ass," Shadow joked lightly. Amy glowered at him with those same unholy eyes, apparently not in a joking mood. He ducked from a quite heavy pillow as he scampered out of her room. He was instantly knocked backwards by Neji, who was just randomly strolling the hallways. The two were then on the floor, a little disoriented. Neji was the first to break the ice.

"You can't sleep either?" he muttered, gently massaging his now sore head. Shadow helped his friend up onto his feet and he dusted himself off.

"No, I guess all this stress is wrecking havoc on my sleeping patterns," Shadow sighed as he began to walk away from Neji. He just wanted to be in his bed at that exact moment. He wanted to be gone before Neji asked the golden question.

"So why were you in Amy's room?" Neji tilted his head to the side, his eyes expectantly wandering around his furry friend. The first thing in his head exploded through his mouth.

"Band-Aids," he muttered, not meeting Neji's gaze. Neji cocked his head to the side, examining his friend up and down. Shadow stood perfectly still, feeling as if he were being frisked. Finally, Neji closed his eyes without muttering a word. Shadow stared at his friend, a little taken aback from the sudden ignorance.

"Can I go now?" Shadow asked Neji, wondering if Amy noticed the length of time he had been away. Neji still said nothing; however, veins pulsed and bulged around his eyes. Shadow tried again to snap his friend out of his spell.

"I said, can I please go-,"

"Shut up." Neji replied coolly, his nostrils flaring slightly to calm himself down. His eyelids were still drooped down, covering his clear irises.

"That's it; I'm out of here-,"

"Stop moving, now!" Neji whispered fiercely, and Shadow halted, stock-still. Neji tilted his head up slightly, sniffing the air. His nose crinkled in detest, as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It smells like . . . smoke," Neji said, looking directly at Shadow. He gave his friend a curious look.

"Where the hell do you smell smoke from?" Shadow questioned, but Neji had already put two and two together.

"Fire!" Neji gasped as he looked up to the ceiling.

"What?" Shadow spluttered, but his voice was drowned out by a blaring alarm, ringing strong in his ears and through each and every hallway, every floor, and every room in the tower.

"Fire!" Neji repeated, his eyes moving franticly around his surroundings. Shadow could tell he was searching for the source of the blaze and smoke. Sure enough, his eyes locked on a corner of the floor to the left of Shadow's foot. His eyes widened in horror, as he witnessed the blaze eating away at the stairs and burning the marbled floors of the first floor. The inferno was gaining power as it moved slowly up the stairs. Shadow ran to his fried, helping him up as his knees went wobbly.

"What the hell did you see Neji?" Shadow urgently asked him as he vigorously shook him to break his concentration.

"Our home, all of it. It's gonna be engulfed in flames," Neji stated, his voice shaking slightly. Shadow wasn't sure he heard him correctly, the fire alarm was roaring all around him, suffocating him. Amy's bleeding fingernail was the least of his troubles now.

"No, no that's impossible," Shadow said quickly, trying to stay calm himself. He knew if he panicked, the situation would get worse, "We were the only ones out of bed, the entire tower was placed under lock-down with the highest protections. Hermione's enchantments, Arya's booby traps, your alarm system, how did this happen?" He looked to Neji for an answer, but alas, he was ignoring him. Soon, the entire tower would be awake and alert to the fire. They had to think fast.

"We need water!" Shadow said suddenly, but Neji shook his head, starting to briskly walk to the end of the hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"No good, this fire's gonna get huge, and we need a hell of a lot more than sprinklers to calm it down. No, we need magic," Neji mused more to himself than to his friend. He needed to get to Hermione's room, and fast. To alert her. To alert everyone.

"Just our luck too, I'll bet the Organization is up to this," Shadow panted as the two hustled up the stairs.

"Why would they strike us again, they already have what they need-," But his sentence was cut off. If one of them would have blinked, they would have missed it. Something, slick, shiny and purple dive bombed from above Neji and Shadow, moving lithely down. With a quick swipe, Neji was sliced across the chest by a long, jagged spear. He crumpled backwards down the stairs, falling like a ragdoll. Shadow's mouth opened in pure and utter shock, as his friend's body lay limp at the foot of the stairs, blood seeping into a pool and staining the wooden floor. Neji did not speak. He did not move. It didn't look like he would be getting up for a very, very long time.


	24. Breaking for the Dawn

**Chapter 24**

**Breaking for the Dawn**

Shadow's heart leapt into his throat, unable to take in the image before him. He burned the image unknowingly in his mind, the hot sticky sea of red seeping into the cracks of the floorboards, the edge of the stairs, just another fallen friend. Not again, Shadow couldn't lose another one. A choked cry escaped from his throat, blinking a couple times, but no tears would fall. Instead a white-hot fire began to blaze within him. Eating away his emotions, burning everything, an inferno. It took him over until only one emotion remained, rage. He turned around vigorously to face the beast that had attacked his ally. He took a step back in shock, careful not to walk too far and meet the same fate as Neji. It was inhuman. He had no idea what the hell it even was. It appeared to be a tall, silver and purple dragon. It had a silver spiked head with purple tips, and a fanged mouth in a grin. Its wings were majestic, covered in the same spikes with purple tips. On closer inspection, Shadow noticed that the face of the beast was actually on its neck. It was just an area of black, with two small white eyes. Magenta straps covered the upper body and neck, as if it were strangling the beast. It had only two claws on each slender hand, and three claws on the wiry feet. What drew Shadow's eyes was what was on the monster's left thigh. An upside-down half of a white heart with three spikes jutting out of it was branded on its leg. This beast was in league with the Organization. The dragon-like creature brandished its lethal lance, letting out a merciless cry. It just hovered there, watching Shadow's movements with those two piercing eyes. It suddenly struck a slice that was going right for the jugular. Shadow was ready. He leapt upward, spinning while doing so, and slammed his foot right into the monster's face. It recoiled back in pain, waving its clawed hand across its face. The thing let out another eldritch wail, so loud that Shadow had to cover his ears. He had left himself defenseless. The dragoon glided sinuously at Shadow, ready for the kill. His eyes met the beast, realization dawning on him. There was no way to dodge the oncoming attack, the dragoon was gonna run him through with the spear. He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. But it did not, he waited, and waited. There was no scream, no flow of red, no merciless strike. Shadow opened his eyes. Plunged in the monster's heaving chest was a silver sword with a black stripe down the middle. It crackled with electricity. Shadow once again back away in shock, and bumped right into his savior.

"I thought you were a better fighter than that," Sasuke muttered lazily, walking away from him and retrieving his now bloodied sword. The dragoon's blood, however, was of metallic silver, and not the usual red. Shadow blushed embarrassingly, an excuse forming in his head.

"I was psyching it out, trying to lower its guard!" Sasuke shook his head, cleaning his blade with a quick swoop, silver splattered the emerald walls.

"Whatever you say, but I'm not buying it," Sasuke said with a yawn. He looked around, scouting the area for other beasts. When the coast was clear, he sheathed his sword silently and motioned Shadow to follow him up the stairs, still hurrying to Hermione's room.

"Oh my god, no!" They heard a feminine cry of panic, turning around quickly to see who it was. Arya lay next to Neji's now shuddering body, her hands to her lips in shock. Knuckles had a protective arm around her, unable to take his eyes of the disaster. Sasuke and Shadow rushed back down the staircase to meet their grieving friends. Neji was still bleeding freely onto the floor, drenching his coat and soaking his skin.

"Are you ok?" Knuckles asked his friends calmly, examining the humanoid blood that drenched Shadow's fur. He nodded trying to flick some of it off, but he ignored the attempt when his eyes met his friend down for the count again.

"N-no! No! This can't be ha-happening, no! We're all gonna die! Our home's gonna be destroyed if we don't do something! We . . . . we . . . . , "but she was incoherent from the blubbering and tears that streamed down her face. She looked disheveled, wearing only a purple and black laced corset with matching short-shorts. Her silk hair was disheveled and a little tousled. She was breathing heavily, trying to contain herself

"Were you guys . . . .?" Sasuke interlocked his fingers together to make a visual picture for everyone. Knuckles' face turned to disgust.

"Why, does that even matter at the moment?" Knuckles shouted, bug-eyed. Sasuke put his hands up in front of him in defense. Shadow was ignoring the three of them altogether, because he heard a loud cough come from the pile of flesh and bone on the floor. Neji groaned in pain, trying to roll over onto his back. Shadow rushed forward, pushing Sasuke out of the way to assist his friend. With shaking hands, he reached under Neji and gently flipped him over. Shadow wiped his now glistening red hands on the wooden floor. The entire scene around theme was macabre, grisly. It was all falling apart, all around them. They were going to lose it all. Their home, their safety, maybe their lives. Neji suddenly reached out a trembling hand towards Shadow. He grasped it gently, helping his friend hold on. Neji tried to form words, but he found it difficult to speak because blood was dripping out from his mouth.

"Get, out. Get out of here, now," Neji managed to choke out, still trying to get up. Shadow looked into his eyes, "No, don't try to move. We're gonna get you some help," Shadow murmured, wiping sweat from his forehead. The temperature in the hallway was rising slowly. Time was running out. Shadow then looked up to Knuckles and Arya, who were huddled in the corner, comforting each other.

"What's happening? What are we doing?" Knuckles asked, helping his girl up onto her feet. She held onto his bicep for support. Shadow looked from Knuckles, to Arya, then up the staircase, and then he looked down the hallway.

"Go to your rooms, get your things. Whatever you need to survive and fight. We're heading out to Twilight Town now," Shadow confirmed, seeing the sparkle in Arya's eyes.

"We're never gonna be able to come back here, are we?" It was a painful question for him to answer. It was a futile effort. Too much time had passed; the fire would be too much to put out. They had to flee, they had no choice. Shadow couldn't even look at her when he answered her. Knuckles and Arya turned around and walked back down the stairs. He could hear Arya's sobs even still as he walked over to Neji.

"I won't be long; I'm going to help you. You're gonna be fine," Shadow assured Neji, putting on a happy face for him. Neji could only manage to nod at him. Shadow gave his friend one last look, gave him a thumb up, and headed upstairs in a hurry. He just hoped that she could help.

* * *

Shadow finally reached the 8th floor, right outside of Hermione's door. He sucked in a breath of air and opened the door. Hermione was running around her room, wand in hand. She was muttering incantations, assortments of bottles, books, and clothing all floating neatly into a small purse of hers. It was amazing all of the items fit in her little bag. Hermione caught eye of Shadow, but she was too busy to even look at him, let alone speak.

"Hermione, Neji, Neji, he's-,"

"I don't care right now Shadow, Neji can choke on his own kunai for all I care," Hermione sputtered quickly, as the last of her belongings flew into her bag. Shadow wanted to pull his hair out, she wasn't cooperating at all.

"Hermione, he's dying!" She stopped, almost dropping her wand. She looked to Shadow, not believing him at first. But what she saw in his eyes made her trust him.

"Where is he?" She asked him, clutching her wand tightly, her bag in her other hand.

"Seventh floor hallway, you better hurry though. He doesn't look so good," Shadow said quickly. He was looking around the room, taking in the sights. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to see it.

"Ok, thanks Shadow. Go to your room now; get your things, Neji's too. Like you said, we have to leave this place," She was solemn for a moment, but then shook the feeling. She gave her friend a hug, and she left the room without another word.

* * *

Hermione soon reached the flight of stairs for the sixth floor. She looked below her, and her eyes caught on Neji, and her heart leapt into her throat. Without another word, she ran down the stairs, her arms outstretched. Neji's eyes locked on Hermione's, he was not surprised that he felt a twinge of hate for her at the moment. That anger drained away from him like the fluids leaving him as Hermione crouched down and embraced him. He felt warm salty tears stain his arms and cheek.

"I got here as soon as I could," she said quickly. Neji opened his mouth slowly to speak, "no, don't try to speak. Just hold still." Hermione took out a vial filled with green liquid. She uncorked the bottle with her teeth, "now just be warned, this has a pretty bad taste," She then put the bottle to Neji's discolored lips, and tipped the bottle slightly. The liquid rushed down his throat quickly, Hermione had her wand right above his deep wound. She began muttering incantations in gibberish, as the wounds sewed themselves up. Blood magically flowed back from the dirtied floor and back into the ninja's veins. Neji let out a gasp of agony, his entire body filling up with the sensation of fire. He went into a spasm; his eyes locked on Hermione's, eyes now filled with hate.

"You said, it would just. . . .taste bad!" Neji screamed out, his hands balled into fists, his teeth gritted. Hermione fretted, looking down upon her fallen friend. She thought long and hard for a moment, looking at how much misery he was in.

"Neji, I'm really sorry about this," she said dryly, flicking her wand at his skull.

"What are you-?" But before Neji could splutter out a protest, Hermione pressed her wand to Neji's forehead, and spat,

"Somnius!" The instant the word left her lips, Neji's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body went comatose, and his eyes closed. Hermione put her ear to his mouth. She could hear a steady flow of air passing to and fro with rhythm. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and got to her feet. She glanced at Neji's snoozing body, just a huge pile of dead weight. Her plan of helping him was dive-bombing, and fast. As if a prayer had been answered, Edward flew down the stairs like a bat-out-of-hell, a rucksack on his shoulder.

"Hermione, we need to go," He was breathing erratically, looking from her, to Neji on the floor. He did a double-take. Hermione groaned slightly, getting his attention.

"Help me," she muttered, grabbing Neji by the ankles and lifting them both to about her waist. Edward nodded, gripping hold of Neji's arms and shoulders. He lifted him with ease, to Hermione's amazement.

"We've got to get him out of here," Hermione started, heading for the downstairs hallway, but Edward gave Neji's body a tug.

"We can't, the first four floors are already ablaze. It would be suicide to try," Edward mumbled almost inaudibly, tugging Neji's body even more towards the upper staircase, "no we're all meeting on the roof, and we're going to escape though there," Edward finished, and Hermione agreed to follow him.

"How are we going to escape if we're ten stories high?" Hermione questioned as the two hauled the heavy corpse up the stairs.

"I don't know yet, we'll figure it out when we get there," was his reply. Hermione thought this a very stupid idea, but they had no other alternative. Up the stairs they went. It was an exhausting climb as they made their way up two more staircases onto the eighth floor, two more and they would be on the roof. Hermione tried to make a bit of small talk to pass the time.

"It's amazing that you are able to carry Neji this far, especially due to the fact of you being-,"

"Don't even say it," Edward snapped, not wanting to start a row. Hermione let herself laugh a little, to ease the mood. The happiness was short lived. As if their troubles weren't dire enough, Hermione and Edward were suddenly surrounded by a massive circle of silvery creatures. They had thin, sinuous bodies which moved about with mind-boggling flexibility. They were like animated rubber bands. Their arms and legs were silvery and thin, pointed at the ends. Their heads were large and cylindrical, flat at the crest. The Nobody symbol was emblazoned on all of their heads. What really freaked Hermione out was their mouths. All they seemed to be was a zipper undone to reveal masses of glimmering, sharp teeth. They all let out a hissing sound with their unzipped mouths, moving all in unison as if in interpretive dance. Hermione almost thought she heard the nobodies whisper, "Kellach is ours,". The circle slowly began to close on them, inching closer, and closer on the three. Hermione knew the only way they could fight was if they let go of Neji, and she was not about to do that. She raised her right leg and tried to karate-kick one of the monsters, but they dodged her attack with grace, as if dancing away from the attack. Edward stiffened.

"They're Dusks," Edward started, examining the creatures, "The weakest nobodies around. I recognize them from the log book," he finished, trying to perform alchemy to kill the freaks. He then stopped when he realized that Neji would be his sacrifice to the transmutation. He had to let go of Neji. Hermione gave him a "Don't-even-think-about-it" look as she tried to think of a way out of the sticky situation. It was hopeless. Hermione kept trying to land a kick on the dusks, but the effort was futile, they were just too damn fast for her. Suddenly, when all hope was lost, the dusks were blown away by a strong gust of wind. They fled in a panic down the hallway, still in their sultry dance. Hermione sighed a Hail Mary and turned to her left, and there was Aang, smiling like an idiot, enjoying the feeling of being the hero. He only held his staff in his hand, a little knapsack on his back.

"Come on guys! We gotta motor!" Aang said quickly, running to Edward and Hermione, helping them carry Neji up the stairs. Hermione then let out a shrill gasp of shock.

"The diary! I forgot his diary!" She screamed in worry. She let go of Neji's legs, Aang grasping hold of them before he fell. Hermione turned to go back down the stairs, to go back to her room.

"No! Hermione it's too dangerous! The entire building's gonna collapse if we don't get the hell out of here!" Edward argued, motioning Hermione to follow him. But she didn't listen to him, not a single word. She sped down the two flights of stairs to the eighth floor, noticing the change in air quality and temperature drastically change. Her feet burned, probably because the floor below her was in a pressure cooker. She ran down the hallway, careless of where she walked, until she found her room. The door was open ajar, and she slipped in through the crack. She did not have to search for long, the diary was sitting right on her bedside table. She was amazed that she had forgotten it. Without another thought, she snatched the diary and shoved it into her small little enchanted purse. She took one last look at her room.

"_I can't believe after two years, we have to go,"_ she thought to herself, regret washing over her, a heavy weight just making her sink. Lower, lower, right down, feet pushing against her carpeted floor. The world gave way beneath her, she fell, her hands flailing, an inaudible scream begging to escape her lips, but she suppressed it, falling even faster. The first thing she felt was burning, like she had never experienced in her life. The heat could melt skin, char bone. She was too scared to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Behind her closed eyes, all she saw was red, bright lights. The heat was getting to her, the colors started to flash. Her wand fell to her feet, she felt a little dizzy. Her very being began to fall backwards, feeling the flames engulf her. How wonderful it would be if she could just lay here, and let herself be taken by forever, by death. All of her troubles would be thrust off of her shoulders, she would be free finally. The thought brought a little smile to her face. She would see Kellach again, her beloved in her arms. She would never let go. She smiled, finally in bliss. She could see him now, his straw blonde hair, those beautiful eyes, and the sparkly smile. His hand was outstretched, begging to be touched.

"Take my hand Hermione, we need to go, away from this horrible place," Kellach said softly, like her guardian angel. He was surrounded by the crackling embers, like a gruesome wreath. Hermione obeyed, her hand reaching for his. She was ready, ready for the end, ready to live with him again, ready to die. She felt cold metal press against her palms, her eyes opened in shock. The fire was beneath her, wand back in hand. The air was becoming cleaner, colder. She coughed vigorously, ridding her lungs of the poisonous fumes and smoke. Her savior looked back at her with his amber eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, trying to speak out.

"Shhh, we're gonna get out of here, I promise," said Edward, clutching on to Hermione as if she were a little child. He lifted her off of her feet, cradling her. He held on to his shirt, breathing heavily, she was coming back to her senses. Edward walked Hermione up to the roof, where Amy, Arya, Shadow, Knuckles, Aang, Sasuke, and Neji were huddled in a clump, all standing around a huge, massive vehicle. If she had the energy, she would have gasped. It was some sort of large, colorful ship. It was a wide assortment of colors, from hot pink, to royal blue, to crimson red, to sunshine yellow. The entire ship looked as if it were put together with legos, she thought it looked a little unstable.

"What the hell is that?" asked Hermione, getting her breath back.

"Why it's our ride out of here," Edward assured, as he set Hermione back on her feet. She breathed in the sweet air and got her head back on her shoulders. Edward then took Hermione by the hand and lead her to the group around the ship. Edward took is spot right in front of the flying machine. He cleared his throat, and spoke to the throng.

"Ok guys, our moment is here. We're gonna head for Twilight Town and take back what is ours!" Cheers from the crowd of people washed over Edward like a refreshing cold wave. He continued, "We gotta get into the Gummi Ship right now, this place is going down any minute now," Edward finished, and he opened up the doors to the ship. Everyone quickly rushed inside, taking their last look at their home, their sanctuary. It was being eaten alive by an unstoppable fire. Windows being blown out, floors collapsing. Edward took center controls, sitting down in a blue soft armchair, grabbing hold of the wheel. Hermione sat to his right, Shadow, his left. Edward pressed a couple bleeping buttons on the control panel. The ship gave a guttural growl, coming to life.

"Shadow, pull that lever! Now!" Edward commanded quickly, and Shadow didn't disappoint. He slammed the throttle, and the ship lifted off the wobbling tower. The liftoff was too much for the fragile building. The floors collapsed within themselves, little by little, the tower sank deeper into the ground. It was a heart-wrenching sight, the tower was nothing more than a smoldering mass of rubble, wood, and brick.

"Twilight Town, here we come!" Edward announced, pressing another button on the control panel, and the ship picked up speed. Hermione kept her eyes on the remains of her home, remembering the times she had shared there with her best friends. It all seemed so long ago as the Gummi Ship accelerated. The sky opened up to them, inviting them into their new lives, their new home. Up into the clouds they soared, and Knight's Tower was no more.


	25. Second Sight

**Chapter 25**

**Second Sight**

"Let me kiss the stars tonight"

"Let it burst off into flight"

"Let go of all of your sorrow"

"Let us find a new tomorrow"

Edward heard of nothing but this enchanting melody float through the air. His head was swimming with nothing but sweet perfume, images of children playing outside on the sidewalk, barefoot in the rain. He opened his mouth, tongue lolling out. He tasted cold, tasted the sweet minerals in a clear raindrop.

"Let me kiss, the stars tonight," Edward mumbled, letting the intoxicating vision before him suffocate him. He rubbed his eyes as if waking from a twisted dream, but this was no dream. He was lying on his back, bare-chested. He felt cobble stones brush against his skin. The rays of summer tickled his nose and fingertips. He felt soaked to the core like a sudden downpour, but at the same time, he was dry as a bone licked clean from a dog. He opened his eyes. What he saw took him aback. He was in the middle of a small town. Crème colored shops and homes surrounded him, colorful signs hung off the sides of most structures. The air smelled like a strong scented flower, of cookies baking, of childhood. He was lying in the middle of a cobble-stone road, the entire town seemed deserted. Looking around he couldn't see any signs of life. The sun shone bright above him, stinging his vision. He raised his right hand to block the sunlight from his sensitive eyes. As his hand brushed against his stomach, he didn't get the expected shock of cold metal grazing warm flesh. Quickly, he sat up, examining his hands. He saw two fleshy appendages, with five rounded fingers on each hand. He couldn't believe it, he must be dreaming now. But, it felt so real to him. He pinched himself on the shoulder, hoping this wouldn't pull him out of his fantasy. Nothing happened, confirming his belief. He wanted to cry, to cheer, to scream, to stay in this nirvana forever. He brought his unbranded right hand up to his face. He felt wet tears on the fingertips, his hands were now shaking. He couldn't think, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He just needed to know he was still human, that he wasn't dead. He brushed his right hand down his chest, feeling the bumps and curves of his Pecs, his stomach, his belly button, his abdomen, a head. He recoiled back in shock, finally getting a good look at himself. A girl with long blonde hair was facedown lying on top of him. Her arms were wrapped around him in a loving embrace. She was barely clothed, only a silk mini-skirt and what looked to be a red kimono. He felt her bare chest press into his. Her breathing mimicked his in synchronicity. Her head was balanced gently between his hips and waist. It wasn't until now when he began to feel her presence; the tickle of her hair on his body, the icy grip she had on him, the feeling of drowning. Edward was succumbed by the idyllic situation. The girl was breathing gently, a mumbling coming from her lips, which he felt kissing his abdomen. The mumbling was slowly becoming coherent language, almost like a song.

"Oh, how you are so good to me"

"Oh, how good it is to be"

"With you, near you"

"Inside, of you"

"Oh, why did you have to go?"

"Oh Edward, why, oh why, did you leave me?"

"Oh why did you leave your, Winry?"

Edward choked; the girl raised her head slowly. Looking back at him was a sweet, tomboyish girl. She had blonde hair, a few piercings here and there on her ears, and an invigorating smile. She smelled like oil, like the heart of a machine, just how he remembered her. Winry Rockbell crawled on top of Edward, gripping his shoulders with clammy, cold fingers. Edward leaned into Winry, his right hand touching her innocent face. He felt warm rosy lips against his. The smell of engines engulfed him. Winry moved her hands down Edward's chest, gripping his bare legs. He took it all in, nothing seemed to end, and nothing began. It was just him, and her. Edward managed to find his voice in euphoria.

"But, you're . . . Winry, you're dead." Edward managed to choke out, as Winry slowly peeled off his pants. He didn't try to stop her, but questions started to flood his head, his mind clicked on.

"Why did you leave me?" Winry sang, her tone slowly starting to tip off-key. Winry rolled down his chest, kissing each and every part of him. He felt exposed, just in boxers. He wondered if people were watching, hiding in their homes watching this dance between two long lost friends. Winry rubbed Edward's thigh affectionately, Edward leaned in and kissed Winry's neck, the smell of technology wrapping him even more.

"Winry, stop. You can't be here. You died. I watched you. I watched them kill you. I w-," But Edward stopped as Winry attempted to reach her hand up the seam of Edward's boxers.

"Ed, how long have you wanted this? How long now? Don't fight it, just let it go," Winry whispered with a hint of lust. She leaned into him, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He blushed bashfully, ashamed at how childish he was being. Winry ran her fingers nervously through her hair, flicking a gaze to Edward, who was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Winry, you know I love you, you know that," Edward stammered, as Winry tried to remove Edward's boxers again. He reached out, gripping her arm with his right hand. He couldn't feel his right arm. His head snapped back to his right arm. It was glinting with the sheen of metal. Edward's heart sank into his stomach, the dream was fading. Winry rolled back off of Edward, pressing into him with a kiss. He ran his fingers though her hair, wishing he could feel it with both hands like he could have just minutes ago. He had taken his wish for granted, and he felt like kicking himself because of it. He felt with his left hand still, feeling her hair grow longer. Her hands became firmer, stronger. Her breasts retracted from her chest, becoming flat. He felt her get heavier in his arms. No longer was the scent of metal, but an acrid smell of smoke. He pushed Winry away, not liking this dream anymore.

"Why won't you save me?" Edward wanted to scream, his heart jumped out of his stomach and into his mouth. Straw blonde hair blew in the wind, matching eyes burned into his. Strong, agile hands gripped his shoulders. Kellach wore a sinister grin on his face, his hands vice-like on Edward's body. He couldn't speak, he couldn't think. He wanted to scream out. Around him, the world was falling around him. The day turned to night, the houses' windows cracked with horrific sounds. The sweet singing became macabre chants of death. Edward tried to make a noise, to flee, but Kellach put a firm finger to his lips.

"Shhh, it'll all be over soon." And his tongue plunged into his throat.

With a jolt, Edward woke a sweating, panting mess. Looking down at him were Hermione, and Shadow, concern on their faces. Edward felt sick to his stomach; still tasting the wizard's spit in his mouth. He curled over, retching. He felt a warm hand press against his back. Hermione rubbed his back gently. Edward tried to catch his breath, tossing onto his back, leaning up against the wall of the Gummi ship. He was in a small cot-like bed, the first level of two.

"Shadow, why the hell didn't you get me earlier?" Hermione fussed, checking Edward's temperature, like a worried mother.

"For the fifth time Hermione, I thought he was just dreaming. He kept muttering some chick's name, and moaning. I didn't want to disturb the guy from his little delusion," Shadow sighed, standing over the two, arms crossed, _"Winry, oh Winry. More Winry more, _yeah I wasn't going to be interfering with the little pervert's sick fantasy-,"

"For your information, I was not having a sexual dream, at least, not at first I was," The thought of Kellach crept back into his head, causing the bile to rise back up into his throat, but he suppressed it, "I was in Twilight Town, again. And, an old friend was there, but that's beside the point," he said defensively, attempting to rise out of the cot, but he fell back down into the bed. Hermione groaned quietly.

"You're probably just stressed after all that's happened," Hermione said. It sounded odd to her; she was under much more stress than him, the loss of a home, a lover, and friends. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Who's steering the ship?" Edward asked, trying to get comfortable again in the cot. He wiped cold sweat from his forehead.

"Sasuke, he said he knew where he was going. The log book has perfect directions to the place." Hermione answered, now standing up next to Shadow.

"And what about Neji? Is he ok?" Edward asked quickly, his mind still quite a blur. Shadow stopped him, though, pulling a sheet up to his neck.

"He woke up about an hour ago. He's in a lot of pain, but Hermione and Aang have been healing him slowly. He'll be fine by the time we reach Twilight Town."

"But I can't say the same for you," Hermione muttered, examining him with a judging eye, "it looks like you're coming down with the flu," she said, her arms crossed even tighter than Shadow's. Edward stammered, attempting yet again to get up.

"Hermione, I don't feel sick. I just, I just . . . . look. I know what I saw, and it was Twilight Town. It was the second vision I had gotten of the place, but this one, it was more," Edward didn't feel it wise to divulge the details of the vision to his friends, "vivid." Hermione wore a worried expression, chewing her lip fervently. Shadow just looked bored, more interested in a bug on his arm than Edward's current predicament.

"You saw Twilight Town again?" Hermione finally responded, her bottom lip nearly drawing blood, "Oh Edward, I don't like this. I don't like this at all. How are you able to get these hallucinations about a place you've never visited before? It's just," Hermione searched her mind for a fitting word to sudden visions about a place someone had never visited before, "scary." Edward once again tried to take a stab at standing up. He rolled up onto his feet, as if waking from a deep, uncomfortable sleep. He then purged all over Hermione, collapsing into her, sending the both of them to the hard metallic floor of the ship. Hermione was shaking in disgust, rage, and utter disgust. She threw Edward off of her, gagging slightly. She quickly whipped out her wand, muttering a few words rapidly. The sick dissolved off of her clothes and hair, the smell unfortunately was still lingering.

"Ok Shadow, while I go scrub myself till I bleed to death, you get Edward back into his bed. Now!" Hermione barked, as she stormed off, the sound of her heels clanking against the metallic floor. Shadow waited for the sounds to subside before he went to work. He lifted his friend up from his near drunken stupor off of the floor. Taking a wet washcloth, he scrubbed the puke off of Edward's face and around his clothes. He had to admit it was almost as if washing an ignorant infant; he whimpered most of the time, half of the time he clung onto Shadow's ankles like an iron ball, and other times he just kept blabbering about the dreams he had. He had to wrench Edward's now disgusting clothes off of him, stripping him down to his boxers. He thought it a little pathetic that he had to carry his own comrade into his bed, once again like he was a frightened little child. _"What the hell has gotten into him?" _Shadow thought, a little loss for words, _"If he's in this almost fetal condition, those dreams must have been a little more than just figments of his imagination,"_ he pondered as he placed a light fleece blanket up to his collarbone. Edward tried to mutter something incomprehensible, at first Shadow thought he heard Edward say "Oblivion," and "Old Manor" but he dismissed this by feverish ramblings. With one last glance at Edward, Shadow groaned as he made his way down the hallway towards his own room, ready to welcome sleep into his arms.

Edward was then left by himself in the cold metallic room. The feel of the icy walls brought Edward out of his lachrymose daze. He cleared all of the fog from his mind, the sweet smells of a sunlit town finally releasing its grip of him. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils, and coughed when he smelt a most foul odor emanating from his own body. The illusions of his dreams were finally purged from his body.

And with it, the warm soft flesh of arm and leg.

His heart plunged deep into his bones, they felt brittle, breakable. He let out a small cry, almost inaudible to anyone who might have been nearby. He was wrenched from a dream and back into his nightmarish reality. It all dawned on him just then, in one crushing blow. Edward was sending these people to their slaughter; there was no way they could take down Organization Xlll, just a bunch of teens. His brother was in the hands of their leader, and god knows if he was even still alive. He had made a promise to a girl he had never met to resurrect her boyfriend, whom Edward has no information on him, using the most taboo of alchemy. This being the last time he lost everything trying to play god in the first place. And what did it all give him? Battle scars, broken ties, a death toll to rival the greatest of wars. Edward felt so small at that moment, he felt suddenly vulnerable; a feeling he hadn't felt in years. He felt like a child, and that's all he was, a child. They were all children, and they were all going to die, one by one. It was at that moment when he succumbed to his fears, crouching in fetal position, facing a steel wall on an uncomfortable cot. He surrendered to sobbing, his right hand pressed against his face in shame. He wanted so badly for the warmth to return to that hand, the soft membrane caressing his cheek. He wanted to be normal again; he wanted to flee back into those dreams. He continued to press his faux hand against his face throughout the rest of the night, praying to the gods he knew wouldn't listen to him. He pleaded to himself that when he woke up, the nightmares would be over. That his mother would be alive, that his brother and he were back to normal. That he would be in a beautiful house in Risenbol, a beautiful blonde mechanic sitting beside him in the fire. And he collapsed in that cot, thankful that he was alone in that confined space, and gave into the darkness and remorse within his heart.


End file.
